UN AMIGO LOCO ES UN AMIGO COMO POCOS
by www.wtf.com
Summary: Dos escuelas en constante conflicto. Dos amigos desadaptados. Verdades ocultas. Un comite corrupto y absoluto. Maestros prejuiciosos y companeros de lo mas variados ... Bienvenidos a un curso escolar mas en la Academia Dissidia ,Kuja y Kefka.
1. Primer dia ¿ de clases?

UN PAYASO LOCO Y UN ACTOR DESADAPTADO

_Chaos, un dios que gobernaba el mal, temido por el mundo, al igual que por su Rival Cosmos, juntos en una batalla interminable, reúnen gurreros de diverso mundos, con aliniamientos morales opuesto._

_Este proceso determina quién gana ..pero no definitivamente, es tan solo una partida mas en el infinito tablero que es la guerra. Peones y jugadores. Bien Y Mal, Dios contra Diosa.._

-Por Dios, esto suena más a un poema emo que a el ensayo que pidió el profesor Golbez sobre el libro "Teoría de la fantasía a final"..Dijo Kefka, el excéntrico e hiperactivo payaso de la clase, a su mejor amigo Kuja, quien, como de costumbre se había emocionado con sus propios discursos.

Era un regreso a clase normal en la academia, muchos de los grupos de amigos ya se encantaban en el enorme patio, mientas que los mas aplicados, ya habían ido a ver si había un nuevo tomo de "Experiencia Facil"en la biblioteca

Para Kuja, los regresos a clase no eran de su agrado aunque debía admitir que al menos en la Academia Dissidia podía encontrar un desahogo artístico en la clase de Literatura del profesor Golbez,un noble pero algo taciturno hombre.

Kefka y Kuja ya hacían sentados en el aula, muy a pesar de Kefka quien le había dicho a Kuja que preferiría esta r en la cafetería empezando la primera lucha de comida del año.

-Mhmm,si bueno, me sorprendería que tu poco superior intelecto pudiera comprender tales palabras, mi extraño amigo-Respondió Kuja con una rara mezcla de diversión e indignación

-Y a fin de cuentas, ¡¿Donde está el tuyo?

-GYAHAHAHHAHAHAHA¡ohh pero en serio crees que yo desperdiciaría mi verano en tal idiotez?¡oh no señor,preferiría llenarme las botas de arena¡

-Oh en serio,jaja,y en que desperdiciaste el tiempo esta vez me pregunto-KUja, al conocer a Kefka por un largo tiempo, sabía que Kefka solía considerara los estudio como algo inútil, sin embargo, las explosiones y el sentido extremo del humor, los consideraba como un arte superior.

Antes de que Kefka pudiera contestar, Cloud Strife entro a el salón, con su típico aire sombrío, aunque por alguna razón , lucía un poco cansado y el sudor comenzaba a aparecer en su frente.

Los amigos de Cloud lo saludaron efusivamente, en especial la ágil aficionada del cosplay ninja, Yuffie. Cid y Barret estaban discutiendo como de costumbre acerca de la naturaleza y las maquinas tecnológicas. Cid era un gran mecánico y creia que los arboles y toda la naturaleza en general solo servía para crear recursos para la creación de maquinas, mientras que Barret era , según Cid, un remilgado oso de la naturaleza, lo cual molestaba a Barret, aunque en el fondo, todos coincidían que era nada menos que la verdad

Pero si algo le sorprendió a Kuja fue que Tifa Lockhart, no lo saludara a Cloud, peor aun, fingió no notar su presencia y se cambio de lugar al momento en que Cloud se le acerco

-Uhuhu, Pues veras, ¿has notado que Nubecita no llego como de costumbre en esta horrorosa moto suya y el desden con el que lo trata Tifa?-

Pregunto Kefka,con una sonrisa tan amplia que sus casi le llegaba a los ojos.

Kuja se quedo pensativo un momento

"_No es posible..Kefka,maldito bastardo..".Una _ligera risilla se le escapo, recordando COMO Kefka le había contado su maléfica broma, antes del verano, que incluía flores,Mako,una chica florista y.. a Nubecita por su puesto

-Bueno tu astucia me asombra de nuevo Kekfka,en serio no te crei capaz de tal hazaña..-

Kefka pareció regresar en el tiempo, como si estuviera viviendo de nuevo el momento al mismo tiempo que lo relataba.

-Ha sido muy fácil en verdad. El ultimo día de clases, cuando te fuiste a casa con el simio de tu hermano…-

-SHHH,no tan alto esa parte idiota¡-Dijo Kuja al ponerle una mano en la boca a Kefka.

Todos los voltearon a ver en ese momento, nadie había escuchado la metida de pata de Kefka ,pero si habían oído el grito desesperado de Kuja.

Cid y Barret detuvieron instantáneamente su discusión y se echaron a reir. Cid alcanzo a murmurar aun con su histérico ataque de risa:-"En serio, estos $%&& idiotas hacen que valga la pena venir a la maldita escuela-"

Squall, un chico solitario, solo dejo salir un bufido, considerando esa situación altamente ridícula, aunque , pese a su aparente indiferencia, Squall sabia la verdad entre el parentesco de Kuja y Zidane, dado que Zidane lo consideraba su amigo y le había contado, gracias a su abierta personalidad, casi todo de su vida

El hecho de que Zidane era el hermano menor de Kuja era un hecho poco conocido en la Academia Dissida.A zidane no parecía importarle, y a Kuja le parecía de vital importancia mantener en secreto ese asunto.

-Puagg¡,estúpido fenómeno de circo, casi me desayuno tu mano¡-Comento Kefka haciendo exagerados ademanes mientras se limpiaba la lengua

-Pues te desayunaras mi puño si se te ocurre mencionarlo en público de nuevo, payaso-.

Dijo Kuja en voz baja una vez que la Directora Cosmo entro al salón y todos de milagro se callaron.

-JAJA. Hijo de un submarino,no me hagas reír, con tu delicado puño de niña,me quedaría en ayunas¡-Susurro Kefka, en un tono de voz tan bajo que Kuja se tuvo que esforzar para comprender lo que su amigo le decía.

-Como te atre..,mhm,no nos peleamos en este momento Kefka, menos cuando estabas por decirme tu grandioso plan con Nubecita –

-Oh cierto, cierto pero muy cierto camarada, es más, a se me olvido porque me moleste-

Dijo Kefka sonriente y con la lengua fuera-Kuja solo pudo suspirar, se encontraba muy desesperado por la distracción de su camarada

-JAJAJ ,oh bueno, como iba diciendo, luego de que partiste, yo iba saltando felizmente hacia mi vehiculo Magiteck, cuando lo vi,LOO VIII¡Nubecita con esa chica de pelo largo y puños del demonio, Tifa Lockhart, en un beso apasionado, atrás de la escuela-

Kuja parecía desconcertado

-¿Pero no se supone que Cloud es novio de Aeris? bueno comprendo que ella estudia en Midgar Underoground High School, pero no pensé que Nubecita fuera capaz de eso-

-UHUHU, pero lo es el muy desgraciado, pero esto es solo el comienzo veras como se pone muy interesante..

-KUJA,KEFKA, ¡¿tiene algo que decir en frente de toda la clase?¡-Pregunto en un tono severo la directora Cosmos, quien a pesar de ser una maestra comprensiva y cariñosa con sus alumnos, una vez enojada, daba más miedo que el director CHAOS

El corazón de Kuja dio un brinco

-No lo lamento directora Cosmos, solo le enseñaba a Kefka el correcto uso del magiteck..-

-JA,te apuesto a que ese maniático le hace falta más que un pequeño consejo sobre el uso de Magiteck-Le espeto SeiFer en un tono de burla que ,para la desgracia de Kuja, hizo que la burla del salón volviera como la otra vez.

-Seifer¡, compórtate acaso quieres una visita a mi dirección el primer día de clase?-Dijo Cosmos, en un tono más enojado ,ya que ,aunque a ella no le gustaban las interrupciónes, le desagradaba mas las burlas publicas y ofensivas.

-_como si me importara_..No Miss Cosmos, ya mis padres me han dado una golpiza por todas la veces que entre en esa oficina .._entre más veces ahí que en el baño de hombres_-Dijo Seifer un un tono maduro ,pero bastante fingido. Claro está en que todos se preguntaban como Seifer había llegado a ser el líder D Disciplina en Dissida,Kefka decía que eran bromas crueles del destino, pero Kuja sabía que era nada menos por su amistad con el presidente estudiantil, Mateus Palamecia

Kuja se ruborizo y abrió su libro de poesía titulado:"Las catarsis de GAIA"

-¡¿Peo que piensa esa vago de Seifer, si yo no he experimentado con el Magiteck desde hace 2 horas¡-Kefka estaba bastante molesto, aunque Kuja sabía de antemano, que Seifer tenía razón, Kefka necesitaba terapias para su adicción al Magiteck

-Calma Kefka, ignóralo, tenemos mejores cosas que hacer..-

-Como tirarle bolas de fuego a el profesor X Death?-

-Ehh, estaba pensando más poner atención a la directora, y contarme esa gran broma de la que tentó presumes…

Fin capitulo 1


	2. Chcobos,traumas y bolas de fuego

Hola ¡

JA ya sé que me pase con las faltas de ortografía en el capitulo anterior, ya la edite pero aun soy nueva en esto de fanfiction y no sé cómo editarlo…

Ayuda acerca de ese asunto, así como criticas y sugerencias son bienvenidas

Capitulo 2

_**Si quisieras amigos..**_

Punto de vista de Kuja:

"Ese Kefka veces solo trae problemas."Sabia que iba a ser un dia poco memorable desde la clase d Quimica

Aunque toda la culpa se la atribuyo a esta rara e inocentemente linda, Terra Branford,desde que ella volvió de su estadía en el hospital a causa de un malfuncionamiento en una maquina del taller, Kefka ha estado comportándose como idiota…lo cual no debería sonar fuera de lo común.

¡Pero ese no es el punto¡ El punto es que hoy en clase de Quimica con el profesor Hojo, el prefirió ayudar a esa niña sufrida a lograr condensar Materia de nivel 5 Que ayudarme en nuestro proyecto de Materia de Invocación de nivel 3.

MHM, como siempre tuve que ser el responsable y hacerlo todo por mi cuenta, lo cual no dio un resultado tan positivo. Se suponía que la invocación seria un Bahamut, pero resulto en un bastante inoportuno Chocobo Gordo, que cayó encima del profesor, en una posición, digamos ehh, bastante inapropiada. Unos de mis compañeros aplaudieron el resultado, como es el caso de Bartz Klauser, un optimista y a mi manera de ver, irritante chico OBSESIONADO con los chocobos..

Oh , bendita vuelta de destino, ojala el profesor fuera tan aficionado como él. Luego de, bueno, _evacuar_, el cuerpo del chocobo y limpiarse sus gafas con alcohol Hojo me dijo que mi ineptitud científica se veía a leguas y que si ese era mi mejor resultado, debería pensar en dedicarme a limpiar el excremento de Chocobos en el Casino DE Midgar.

MI cara ardía de furia, sin embargo, la compostura ante todo. Solamente me quede callado, mirándolo con ojos amenazantes, al tiempo en que este me entregaba una nota de calificación bastante indignante

Y Kefka, quien en vez de preocuparse por nuestro mediocre 6 otorgado, estaba llorando de risa mientras me decía:"JAJAJA ha sido Hilarante,has visto eso, jaja ,estoy se..seguro de que ese pobre Chocobo Gordo no volverá a ser el mismo..JAJAJAJA¡

Vaya idiota, en cambio Terra obtuvo un magnifico 10 por su materia condensada, la cual resulto ser un bonito ejemplar de Materia Heal,l o cual me resulto irónico, ya que el profesor necesitaría mucha de esas luego del incidente con mi invocación.

Terminado este desastre de clase, Busque a Kefka para ir a la cafetería. En ese tiempo del dia, los pasillos son pero que ir a Zanarkanda en la inauguración de los juegos de Blitzball. Todos los alumnos de la escuela, no importa su edad y grado, salen a comprar sus, si se le pueden llamar así, nutritivos alimentos, que consisten más que nada en viejas recetas de Guados y Cetras, dos razas muy poco apreciadas en los años antiguos, pero cuyos logros culinarios han sido altamente apreciados.

S alguien pensaba que mi día no podía empeorar, descubrí que Kefka estaba sentado en la cafetería con Terra y su sequito, Setzer, Locke, Edgar,Shadow y Mog, su mascota y mas reciente miembro.

¿Como?El,Kefka, payaso de la clase, con ellos?¿Un grupo de estúpidos e incultos ignorantes con aire de rebeldes en contra de nuestro presidente estudiantil, Mateus Palamecia?

Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una gran bola de excremento de Chocobo que Seifer me había ventado,Sus seguidores estaban a su lado,Fujin estaba tan tranquila como de costumbre y solo menciono :"Sorpresa"

Su otro compañero, Raijin, menciono:- si Seifer eso fue increíble, sabes?"Este inepto trió formaba el comité de disciplina o como todos los llaman, la Patrulla Del Emperador Mateus

-Heyy miren, ya hizo contacto con su futura profesión..dime Kuja crees que el profeso Hojo será capaz de volver a ver un chocobo en su vi..-

SPAM¡una bola de fuego se impacto en la nuca de Seifer, dejándolo aturido en el suelo

Mientras Fujin grtio:"maldito"

-Oye hombre sabes con quienes te estás metiendo, sabes, s omo los encargados de la disciplina en esta academia sab-

Spam¡ de nuevo, otra bola de fuego se impacto ahora en el rostro de Raijin, el cual quedo lleno de ceniza, y sus cejas habían sido totalmente quemadas

-NO LAS CEJAS NO¡son muy populares entre las chcas ,sabes?-

-Sabias que un trasero quemado es muy popular en la enfermería, _sabes_?-

Dijo en tono enojado y burlón una voz que no podía ser de nadie más

-Kefka...-Dije en voz baja al mismo tiempo que voltee y lo encontré encima de la mesa de Terra ,con una mano amenazante en forma de puño y una sonrisa que no parecía de diversión,si no de furia extrema.

Los amigos de Teraa veían a Kefka con admiración y asombro, bueno todos, menos Shadow

-Oh si amigo eso es, mis apuestas están de quien gana, si el psicópata piromaniaco o la Loca patrulla de Matty están 100% de parte del payaso"Locke empezó a dar ánimos a Kefka, al mismo tiempo que aprovechaba la situación y agarraba un poco del oro de Setzer.

Fin capitulo 2


	3. Un insecto enojado es un insecto enojado

Capitulo 3

_Punto de vista de Kefka_

"GUAHAHA, este es el mejor almuerzo de mi alocada existencia¡ La loca patrulla de monos recibió su merecido. Nada se compara con el constante grito de ese idiota de Raijin, llorando por sus cejas, UHUHU espero que Ultimecia esté dispuesta a compartir un poco de su maquillaje con él.

Pero la cereza del pastel fue a ver a Seifer tirado en el suelo, llorando como un chocobo en celo, wihihi, le hubiera dado una bola de fuego a la poco convencional de Fujin, pero la verdad, ella me aterra…

Pero aunque los agradables rebeldes con los que estaba sentado me halagaban pensando que era el primer paso de una rebelión estudiantil, en verdad solo lo hice para defender a Kuja.

Ese maldito de Seifer le había lanzado un_ regalito _de Chocobo en la cabeza...y, aunque al principio me reí con todos, enseguida pare al darme cuenta de que el centro de las burlas era Kuja

ARGGHHH, como odio, odio, odio, odio, odio, odio, odio, odio, odio, odio a ese Seifer, no comprendo porque nos trata de esa manera, bueno conmigo solo hace sus comentarios sobre mi inocente adicción al maicteck, pero con Kuja es un demonio¡

En la mañana, bueno, si, tal vez haya sido un poco mi culpa que lo molestara, por mi metida de pata con el comentario de Zidane, pero estoy seguro de que Kuja no había hecho nada malo para recibir esa humillación

Ehhh, o tal vez, no lo creo,…. Tal vez se pudo deber por lo ocurrido en la clase de química. Terra Brandford, una amiga de mi infancia, había regresado del hospital y decidí ayudarla con su materia de nivel 5. Dudo que alguien pudiera negarse a eso enormes…ojos suyos, wihihihi. La verdad me emocione tanto de volver a verla que ya ni pude contarle a Kuja como si broma maestra que le hice a _Nubecita _

Pero tal parece que Kuja necesitaba mi ayuda más de lo que pensé, pero a mí me pareció grandiosa la invocación de chocobo gordo¡

Que importa si el gangoso cuatro ojos de Hojo nos puso un 6? estoy seguro que ese incidente se volverá leyenda muy pronto, tal vez y hasta lo publiquen en el diario escolar.

Pero a pesar de mi orgullo por la invocación, Creo que Kuja se molesto un poco conmigo, pff, no entiendo su obsesión por las calificación, son solo números comprados por esfuerzos inútiles en materia mas inútiles

OHH, que mal que Kuja no lo vea así...

Al tocar el timbre, recogí mis cosas para ir con Kuja a la cafetería, pero Terra me detuvo y me ofreció sentarme con ella y sus amigos en el almuerzo. WAUHA, sus amigos aunque los consideraba unos descerebrados, no resultaron ser tan…descerebrados después de todo. Locke es un ratero que buscara cualquier oportunidad de conseguir lo que quiere, Setzer es un fanfarrón adicto a las apuestas(me recuerda a Luxord, quien va en la cercana Universidad que Nunca lo Fue… y dicen que Dissidia es un nombre estúpido parara un escuela..)

Shadow, bueno el…es una compañía silenciosa, lo cual me pone un poco nervioso, pero tiene unos ataque muy buenos, le dije que si no quería ayudarme con mi plan de invertir todas las materias Heal por materias Posion.

Su única respuesta fue un quejido que al principio considere como un sí y le di una palmada en la espalda. E l puñetazo que le siguió a eso mi hizo ver que en realidad quería decir "no".

Mog, que puedo decir, es dulce tierno cariñoso lindo...PUAJ, quiero decir, no me agrado

Oh y llegamos a el último de los rebeldes...Edgar

SU pelo largo y su abierta actitud con las mujeres me hizo recordar a Zidane, el simio hermano de Kuja. Es un tipo agradable pero LO ODIO ODIO ODIO ODIO ODIO, lo único que hizo fue ponerle una mano en la espalda a Terra en mi cara cada que podía: El se sentó a su lado, Y YO de Idiota perdí esa oportunidad, ES DECIR, YO A QUIEN LE IBA A PONER MI BRAZO, A Setzer?¡

Eh ,no estoy diciendo que eso me moleste o algo así, no no..Es decir como alguien tan guapo como yo le tendría miedo a esa güera oxigenada..

HEHE, bueno volviendo a la masacre en la cafetería de hoy, Después de mi brillante comentario acerca del trasero de Raijin, empecé a preparar un magnifico ataque de Meteoro de comida una de mis mas grandes invenciones, claro está, después del "Chorro-Café para maestros"

Mi ataque estaba listo, todos veían con asombro, los hombres aclamaban, las niñas gritaban, Seifer y sus amigos temblando como moogles en presencia de Ifrit era mi momento de gloria ¡Cuando de repente sentí un golpe fuerte en mi espalda baja. Y yo caí irremediablemente de la mesa y me Meteoro se desvaneció al igual que el orgullo de Nubecita cuando se puso un vestido en la clase de teatro"

_Punto de vista Normal_

El silencio se expandió como una bomba de humo a través de la cafetería. Unos ya hacían cerca de la salida listos para huir en cualquier momento, unos pocos, incluidos Wakka y Tidus sujetaban a Zidane, furico por el ataque bajo que Kefka había recibido.

Kuja sin embargo no le prestó atención a esto, su cerebro ya era un revoltijo de acontecimientos: Seifer aventándole el excremento, Kefka aventando bolas de fuego, los rebeldes apoyándolos, la cafetería hecha un desastre…

Y, el ultimo hecho fue el que más lo sorprendió. Mateus, el presidente estudiantil general de toda la academia Dissidia, con su cetro mágico en mano, dándole un golpe a Kefka por la espalda.

Miro con asombro como Locke, Setzer e incluso Shadow ya hacían derrotados en el piso, sujetados por Ultimecia, una bruja aun más tirana que Mateus, y Seymour, un psicópata con un peinado ridículo y pelo azul. A pesar de su apariencia, era igual de temible que Mateus y Ultimecia.

Mateus dejo que una pequeña sonrisa se dibujara en sus labios y dijo

-Tal parece que los insectos han olvidado su lugar en la cadena alimenticia-

-Haha..Que patética visión, nuestra guardia de elite, derrotada por un bufón de quinta y su

afeminado compinche-Mencionó Ultimecia con una risa de sarcasmo

Seifer levanto su cara, roja de dolor y llena de lágrimas secas

-Ul...Ultimecia, Mateus ,Seymour, me alegro de verlos, ayúdenos, estos dos imbéciles y su sequito nos han-

-No nos aburras con tus excusas ,inútil, tal vez te haría un favor al privarte de tu puesto en este momento...-Dijo Seymour, agarrando s Seifer por el brazo y levitándolo del piso. Seifer tenía tanto miedo que pensó que mojaría sus pantalones en cualquier momento

-Tranquilo, Seymour, no lo culpes de su incompetencia-L e comento Mateus en un tono de voz muy calmado y soberbio

Seymour no hizo más que susurrarle a Seifer:"Bueno tal parece que gozaras de tu puesto un poco más, pequeño llorón" Luego de eso arrojo a Seifer hacia Raijin y Fujin, quienes, a pesar de apreciar y defender en la mayoría de las ocasiones a Seifer, se encontraban altamente asustados de Mateus al igual que el resto de la escuela.

- Seifer necesitara los cuidados médicos necesarios. ¿Así que esperan?, llévenlo a la enfermería antes de que los despida a los tres-

Raijin puso el brazo de Seifer en sus hombros y lo cargo hasta la enfermería mientras que Fujin camino cabizbaja al pasar en frente de Ultimecia, al cruzar la cafetería.

Terra intento ayudar a Kefka, pero fue sujetada por Edgar

"¿Estás loca, mujer, sabes de lo que sería capaz Mateus al vernos ayudando a su enemigo en su cara?¡"le decía Edgar agarrándola por los hombros y agitándola tratando de que entrara en razón

-Pero el, _sniff_, no merece esto, solo estaba defendiendo a Kuja de esos _sniff_ patanes..-

De repente su oyó un fuerte PUM¡Mateus había puesto su pie sobre LA CABEZA DE Kefka, presionándola contra la comida en el piso.

-Escuchen todos, insignificantes peones escolares y aprendan, esto es lo que les pasa a quienes creen que tiene el poder de oponerse a mí, y esto...-

Decía Mateus preparando un hechizo desmayador contra Kefka.

-Es lo que les pasa a quienes empiezan a atacar a mi gente y cree que puede salirse con la suya!-

Ese último comentario hizo que Kuja volviera en si…

Y, rechinando los dientes de enojo, se acerco valientemente a Mateus, hasta que quedaron tan cerca que casi se tocaban sus frentes

Ultimecia soltó de inmediato a Setzer y Locke,y se dirigió hacia Kuja, pero Mateus puso su mano en frente haciendo una ademan de alto. Se encontraba un sorprendido, hasta el punto de suspender su ataque y quitar el pie de la cabeza de Kefka

-Mhmhmh, pero que tenemos aquí? ¿Acaso estas enojado por como tu amigo sucumbió ante mis ataques? No te preocupes, desgraciado fenómeno, te tocara un castigo peor que el de este paya...-

Mateus no pudo terminar su frase, ya que un puño se había estrellado contra su cara, haciéndole sangrar la nariz y que cayera sobre su espalda en el piso

-CREES QUE ME INTIMIDAS, DICTADOR DE MIERDA?¡TU Y TUS DEBILES ATAQUES SOLO SON EFECTIVOS POR QUERES UNA MARICA INCAPAZ DE PELEAR CON ALGUIEN FRENTE A FRENTE DE MANERA JUSTA¡NO ME IMPORTA SI ERES LA OCTAVA MARAVILLA DEL MUNDO, NO DEJARE QUE MI AMIGO SUFRA DE TU ABUSO¡

Su grito resonó tan fuerte que algunos dieron un paso atrás intimidados por el carácter que demostró Kuja en ese momento. Mateus, en el piso, se encontraba estupefacto.

Kefka rio débilmente, con la cara llena de comida, aun tirado en el suelo

-JEJEJE tal parece que tu puño de niña fue más de lo que Mateus puede soportar, eh Kuja?

Kefka se levanto, se limpio la cara con su antebrazo y sonrió

-¿Qué tal si le enseñamos a Maty que pasa cuando un par de Insectos se enojan?-

Terra lloro de felicidad al ver que Kefka, aunque un poco abatido, aun se encontraba en buenas condiciones. Setzer y Locke se levantaron también, con los ojos como platos ante tal situación.

"Si hermanos fenómenos, enséñenle a ese policorrupto¡ Grito Yuffie, tan emocionada que Kuja pensó que se uniría a la pelea.

"Esto puede ser interesante" Mascullo Squall sentado apaciblemente en su mesa

"Vamos herm...digo, Kuja demuéstrale el honor de ser un fenómeno¡"lo apoyo Zidane, quien ahora se encontraba eufórico de la felicidad de ver a su hermano comportarse así.

Muchos se unieron a las porras

"Sacale la $%&/ a ese #$$%& $%/%$ Kuja¡

"YAAA, amigo esto es más emocionante que la final de Blitzball el año pasado YAA¡"

"Kefka, que tal si hace explotar a el presidente¡"

"El club de la rosa salvaje los apoya" Grito Firion quien como todos sabían, odiaba a Mateus mas que nadie en la escuela

-Je, bueno ¿Qué te parece Kefka? Tal parece que tu tan soñada guerra de comida alcanzo proporciones épicas.-Dijo Kuja al momento de prepararse para la pelea

-Wuahaha, oh en eso te equivocas mi poético amigo…-

El ambiente se puso tenso, Seymour invocó su bástulo mágico, Ultimecia , ciega de ira, trataba de controlar el tiempo

.Ninguna pelea de comida es épica hasta que una explosión haga su aparición... .-

Fin capitulo 3

Bueno,¿Qué les parece?

Jeje, aun no cuento la broma de Cloud y Kefka, es que como que aun no se me ocurre algo muy original(bloqueo jajaj, no se crean)

Reseñas o comentarios son más que bienvenidos, al igual de sus sugerencias (que personaje les gustaria, que situaciones,Kefka y Terra si son el uno para el otro?)

Lo que quieran, solo avísenme


	4. Un maestro esta ahi para ayudar no?

Capitulo 4

-..Eres demasiado noble con tus alumnos, Golbez.-

Dijo Garland, quien se encontraba almorzando y platicando tranquilamente con Golbez, en la sala de maestros, en el edificio Sur. _Siip_…Garland tomo un poco de su poción Sanadora, ya que incluso en el, los años no habían pasado en vano

-Yo en lo personal, no soportaría a los mocosos a los que enseñas, en el aula especial sabiendo que ahí se encuentran Kuja y Kefka. En serio, yo solo estoy esperando su próxima travesura para expulsarlos de una buena vez- Finalizo Garland al mismo tiempo que golpeaba la mesa con un puño, causando que la poción se tambaleara débilmente.

-Con todo respeto, Garland, creo que esa decisión no le concierne a nadie as que a el director Chaos y la directora Cosmos-Menciono Golbez .

Garland no respondió inmediato, hasta que por fin dijo

-¿Acaso sugieres que mi autoridad en esta academia es nula? ¡"Profesor". O tal vez piensas que tu deberías ser quien tome estas decisiones?-

Garland se encontraba notablemente molesto, el era muy sensible en este asunto, ya que hace 5 años, el había sido el director general. Extrañamente, había sido revocado y se le otorgo el puesto de Maestro en la materia "Lucha con armas Multiples". Mientras que el líder de la junta directiva, Cid Luffeine, por algún motivo decidió que la dirección recayera en dos directores.

Golbez negó con la cabeza y sonrió débilmente:

-Me estas malinterpretando, viejo amigo, nunca he cuestionado tu influencia. Solo me refiero a que, siendo simples profesores, no nos corresponden tales asuntos-

Garland solo contesto con un despectivo "_Tskk.."_

-Sin embargo- continuo Golbez –Si en algo debemos cumplir como maestro es , no solo en enseñar, sino también en ayudar a aquellos alumnos que se han descarrilado ,toma Kefka como ejemplo :un chico con un talento impresionante con la materia y la magia, así como una gran mente estratega, ve su potencial mermado por su adicción a el magicteck.

Oyendo esto, ¿no crees que debamos ayudar a estos jóvenes a aprovechar su potencial?-

Finalizo Gobez orgulloso.

-JA, oh amigo, parece que el tiempo te ha erosionado la memoria y la razón.

¿Ya olvidaste a Xander? Tu sabes, el hermano menor de Claud Ofdark Ness?-

De pronto, todo se volvió frio, la comida ya no lucia apepitable y a Golbez le dio un brinco su _corazón_._No.._

Garland lo miro con seriedad

-Al no lo has olvidado. Dudo que alguno de nuestra generación lo haya hecho...Xander, el más vago de nosotros, una lacra totalmente dependiente de su hermana, sin embargo...Nuestro profesor, Braska, con quien guardas un tremendo parecido en cuanto personalidad, tuvo fe en el. Lo apoyo como ni sus padres lo hicieron. Y poco a poco se volvió en una leyenda potencial-

Golbez miro por la ventana, se quedo viendo el edificio norte, tratando de ignorar el relato de Garland_...no, no sigas, no deseo recordar.._

Garland, sin saber los deseos de Golbex, prosiguió:

-Aun recuerdo el asombro que ocasiono en todos cuando, al graduarse , se aventuro al mundo, prometiéndole a su hermana y a su maestro que trataría de encontrar el legendario cristal Plateado y utilizarlo para el bien-

Garland dio un sorbo a su poción, ya que su garganta se había secado al recordar esos trágicos tiempos.

-Pero una semilla podrida nunca dará buenos frutos-Prosiguió con voz ronca-Y si, Xander encontró el cristal, pero se embriago de poder, como alguien de su naturaleza lo haría. En su locura, recuerdas como al fallar en destruir este mundo, destruyo el planeta Gaia? Aun me dan lastima los pobres bastardos que murieron ese día, al igual que le gran cantidad de huérfanos que quedaron. Y nuestro arrepentido y abatido profesor Braska, en su intento de detenerlo, solo consiguió su muerte a los pies de Xander. Pobre Claud, aun no lo ha superado..

Silencio total, tanto Garland como Golbez se quedaron mudos, cada uno en sus pensamientos.

_Cada día agradezco que Xander perdiera el control de su propio hechizo de Hoyo Negro y se fuera en su contra_…Susurro Garland

Con voz más firme, aclaro

-Ahora bien Golbez, luego de recordar esto, realmente crees que ese tipo de personas, con o sin potencial, merecen ser ayudadas, merecen que su potencial se les sea revelado?-

_¿Lo merecen?…Retumbo en la mente de Golbez. ¿Podía defender su idea aun al recordar a Xander y Braska?.._

_-_Yo….-

-¡MAESTROS,MAESTROS, VENGAN RAPIDO¡-Interrumpió Wol Z Light, uno de los prefectos de disciplina quien ,como tal, vestía un uniforme color vino ,con protecciones en hombros y pecho, lo cual daba un ligero parecido con una armadura, también portaba su insignia en el pecho.

-¡PERO QUE DIAB…ARGHHH, POR LA BARBA DE RAMUH, WOL,¿ QUE NO SABES TOCAR¡?

Grito sorprendido Garland, quien había tirado su poción en su pantalón por el susto que le causo Wol

-Lo lamento tío...-Respondio Wol, cuyo rostro estaba marcado por la desesperación y sus ojos casi salían de sus orbitas de tan abiertos que estaban.

-Mas te vale que tengas una razón para interrumpir así , muchacho, o sino...-

-LA TENGO TIO, EN EDIFICIO NORTE, EN LA CAFETERIA, BOLAS DE FUEGO,METEOROS DE COMIDA, RAIJIN…SIN...SIN CEJAS…, KUJA CON EXCREMENTO EN…EN…-Wol había adquirido un tono pálido .

-Recupera la compostura muchacho-Le espeto Garland, dándole un pequeño coscorrón en su cabeza, esperando que entrara en razón. Sin embargo, Wol, 3 segundos después, ya hacía en el suelo, desmayado por el estrés y presión.

-Estos jóvenes de hoy, tan débiles y frágiles…-Dijo Garland mientras recostaba a su sobrino en el sofá junto a la puerta. Cuando acabo, sé volteo hacia Golbez.

-Reúne a los profesores Jecht y Claud, parece que necesitaremos de sus talentos para resolver este escándalo.-

Garland se puso su saco de maestro, el cual era negro como la noche, con mangas largas y tenía un símbolo de Cosmos y Chaos frente a frente con posición de batalla. Este símbolo era el escudo oficial de la escuela.

Camino hacia la puerta, tomo la perilla, y justo antes de abrirla, dijo:

-Tal parece Golbez , que hoy veremos si los descarrilados valen la pena…-

Y sin esperara respuesta, salió y cerró la puerta tras él, con un caminar presuroso hacia el Edificio Norte

FIN CAPITULO 4

**BUENO, JEJE SE QUE TAL VEZ NO HUBO TANTA EMOCION EN ESTE..PERO TENGO UNA HISTORIA EN MENTE Y ESTE CAPITULO ERA NECESARIO.**

**EN PROXIMO CAPITULO…EL CLIMAX DE LA EPICA BATALLA DE COMIDA, EL VENCEDOR Y EL PERDEDOR SE REVELARAN¡JE, BUENO, ESPERO QUE LES ÑAS Y BLA BLA BLA,YA SABEN EL RESTO **

**PD: CLAUD ES CLOUD OF DARKNESS, ESCRIBO SU NOMBRE ASI YA QUE SI NO SE PUEDE CONFUNDIR CON CLOUD DE FF 7**


	5. El fin de la guerra de comida

Capitulo 5

Edificio Norte, Cafetería , 11:30 AM

_Porras, gritos, escándalo, todo esto por poco causo que Kuja perdiera la concentración y que…_

¡PLAT¡una charola de comida había sido había sido impulsada por Seymour, que ,obviamente había fallado en su misión de golpear a Kuja

-Bueno, como quieras, delicado afeminado. Ya me harte de contenerme, ahora veras como peleo en serió¡- Rugió Seymour, cuyos ataques habían sido siempre esquivados por Kuja quien era muy ágil.

-¿Cómo, tu, pelear en serio? GUAHAHA, eso es ridículo .No importa cuanto te enojes Seymour, con ese pelo tan estúpido que llevas y tu ridícula túnica, nadie te toma en serio ¿Qué no lo habías notado?-

-Wahaha, cielos Kuja, ya hacía tiempo que no bromeabas en las peleas- comento divertido Kefka, quien estaba un poco en apuros tratando de evitar al que Ultimecia lograra su hechizo de "Choque del Tiempo"

-Si bueno es que es inevitable cuando uno está pelando con un mestizo como Sey..-

La cara de Seymour adquirió un tono azul fuerte, debido a las venas que le llegaban hasta la cara, y más enojado que nunca, perdió su eterna calma y se lanzo contra Kuja, quien distraído por Kefka, no pudo evitar el ataque

Kuja sentía como sus costillas crujían. Temió que Seymour le hubiera roto una. Luego sintió el frio piso contra su cabeza y, al abrir los ojos, vio la cara colérica de Seymour.

-No... Te ... Atrevas... A…mencionar…eso de nuevo, de lo contrario…-

-¿Qué es lo que pasa Seymour-Jadeo Kuja, con voz baja

- ¿Crees que por ser miembro de ese estúpido comité de seguridad, puedes andar por ahí, degradando a los los Guados, cuando tú mismo eres uno?¡-

Seymour titubeo .No , él no era Guado totalmente, pero si una porción, una mitad…

-¡DIJE QUE NO MECNCIONARAS ESO DE NUEVO¡

Rugió Seymour al momento de levantar su mano, la cual estaba cargada con un hechizo de contraataque. Kuja cerró los ojos de nuevo…_hasta aquí llegue..._Pensó esperando recibir el ataque de Seymour en la cara. De repente, sintió como el peso de Seymour abandonada su torso, y como, gracias a el cielo, el ataque nunca le dio.

Abrió los ojos, y se quedo aturdido en el suelo, quejándose un poco, debido a la herida que había recibido en su estomago por parte de Seymour.

Este ya hacía en el suelo, noqueado.

Kuja se pregunto qué había sucedido y antes de que su mente pudiera realizar teorías sobre el asunto, vio como Tidus y su hermano Zidane, enfrente de el sostenían en sus manos charolas de comida, con las cuales habían asestado a Seymour un certero golpe en la nuca, noqueándolo enseguida

-¡Te lo juro amigo este tipo está bien loco…¡-exclamo Tidus, con un dedo apuntando a Seymour mientras que Zidane ayudaba a su hermano a levantarse.

-Siempre tienes que ser el centro de atención, ¿eh,Kuja?-Comento Zidane a su hermano en forma de broma

-Bueno fue una suerte que estuviéramos aquí cer…-

ZIdane sintió como su hermano quitaba su brazo del suyo, y como se alejaba de nuevo hacia la pelea.

-…ca-

-Y ahora que le pico a ese tipo, ¡al menos pudo agradecernos por salvarle el trasero¡-Tidus se encontraba indignado por la actitud de Kuja –¡Te dije que era una mala idea ayudarlo Zidane¡ ahora nosotros también ya nos involucramos en este asunto...Oh ,solo espera que se entere mi papa…me hará puré para chocobo..-

-Mhm, te aseguro que no más de lo que Mateus los hará a esos dos bufones…-Dijo en tono lúgubre Leo, el hermano de Firion. Leo era la mano derecha de Mateus, aunque en algunas ocasiones, su lealtad era cuestionable

-AHH, ¿Cuánto llevas espiando? Esto es una conversación privada amigo-Le grito Tidus.

Leo se levanto y se acerco a Zidane y Tidus

-Los he escuchado lo suficiente, y la mayor parte, su conversación no fue más que un montón de triviales estupideces-

Luego de esto ase alejo un poco y dijo antes de marcharse

-Si yo fuera ustedes, me largaría ahora mismo. Esto no pinta nada bien y estoy seguro que como cómplices en este asunto, los expulsaran de seguro-

Dicho esto, Leo los dio una última mirada indiferente y salió, evitando a toda la multitud, de la cafetería

-Expulsarnos?¡oh no amigo, estoy muerto, muerto, más muerto que un viajero en un calabozo sin elixires¡

-Te puedes calmar de una buena vez, Tidus? ¡No van a expulsar a nadie, de seguro Leo solo dijo eso para asustarnos, ya sabes que él está de parte de Mateus.-Le espeto Zidane, desesperado.

-No lo sé, Mateus es muy influyente con el director Chaos,y si es capaz de expulsarnos

-_Suspiro…_ , no Tidus ,te prometo que nadie será expulsado una inocente pelea de comida…Tidus...ehh…Tidus…?-

Zidane vio como su amigo estaba boquiabierto

-¿Inocente?-Dijo Tidus mirando con asombro él, ahora finalizado, meteoro de comida de Kefka.

-No lo creo, Zidane…-

_Edificio norte, Cafetería, 11:45 AM_

-¡Sufre¡-

Mateus no era aquellos que perdían la calma fácilmente, pero aquella situación se le estaba saliendo de las manos. Seymour ya había sido noqueado, Ultimecia no era de mucha ayuda sin no era capaz de invocar su hechizo de tiempo. Y, lo admitió en su mente, Kuja y Kefka demostraban ser unos enemigos bastante duros de roer.

Con su cetro en manos, se concentro, podía sentir su poder a través de su cuerpo, y logro realizar el complicado hechizo de Trampa, su mejor técnica, aun cuando esta era de un nivel muy superior a sus habilidades de estudiante y aun no la había perfeccionado del todo

-Me gustaría ver como esquivan esto, parásitos-

Su ataque obtuvo, por un momento, un gran alcance, pero este no duro mucho y ,en menos de un parpadeo, su alcance no era mayor que el del tamaño de su cuerpo.

-Ouuuuhh, que dulce eres Maty, pero creo que mejor te debería preocupar sobre como sales _tu _de eso WIHIHI-

Le escupió Kefka, quien ya tenía a Ultimecia acorralada en un rincón, amenazando de arrojar su enorme meteoro de comida sobre ella

-¡Mateus¡-Grito está desesperada,-¡Ayudame ¡

-Bueno tal parece que es cierto lo que dicen: no se requiere mucho cerebro para llegar a ser presidente, eh Mateus?-Dijo Kuja, quien ya había regresado al campo de batalla, riendo elegantemente.

-Bueno- continuo -Suficiente de comentarios incoherentes, ya es hora de acabar con esto de una buena vez-

-Ngh..no lo creo, Kuja-Dijo sonriente Mateus

-Buen lo creas o no, así lo es. Has sido un oponente bastante respetable.- Kuja preparaba su Magia de Transformación nivel 3

-Espero que disfrutes ser una rana , Maty.-

-Ultimecia, ahora¡-Grito Mateus.

-Nos las pagaran, ahora mismo, par de fenómeno-

dijo Ultimecia, quien solo estaba pretendiendo ser derrotada por Keka para que este bajara la guardia y ella pudiera contraatacar.

-Arghhh¡-

Grito Kefka al momento en que Ultimecio le asesto un golpe en la pierna

-Bruja del demonio¡-

Ultimecia aprovecho esta oportunidad y, rápidamente volvió a una velocidad impresionante al lado de Mateus.

-¿Es que nunca juegan limpio ustedes dos?-Grito Kuja, frustrado der ver como la victoria se le escapaba de sus manos.

-Oh no estamos jugando sucio, gusano afeminado, solo implementamos estrategias tácticas.-Sonrio Mateus

-Apuesto que tu ni tu extraño amigo siquiera se dieron cuenta que Ultimecia ya es una maestra en los hechizos del tiempo, ella ya tenía su hechizo listo desde el inicio, solo estaba esperando mi señal para utilizarlo.-

-Jajaja, tal vez en un futuro deberían de prestar más atención y no arrojarse como salvajes a sus contrincantes-Ultimecia rio al igual que Mateus

"¿Nosotros salvajes?... ¿Ya olvidaron que fue Seymour quien actuó de esa forma?" Pensó Kuja

-Por el tiempo presente, Mateus y yo saldremos victoriosos, pero dudo que haya algún orgullo en ganar en contra de insectos como ustedes.-

-Ciertamente no lo hay, querida Ultimecia- Concedió Mateus.

Los dos unieron sus ataques, Ultimecia descargo su ataque en el cetro de Mateus, y este lo combino con su hechizo trampa.

-Fueron unos oponentes indignos-Dijo Mateus muy orgullos mientras su ataque se preparaba a el 100%.

Toda la cafetería contuvo el aliento. _NO..Estaban tan cerca de ganar_ pensó Terra, quien cao de rodillas al suelo.

Sin embargo, la risa de Kefka resonó en el inquietante silencio

-Wihihi, no olvidas algo ,Maty? Mi meteoro aun sigue intacto-Añadió , señalando su meteoro de comida.

Mateus parecía desconcentrado

_-Esto no es posible, ¿Cómo diablos logro ese payaso mantener su hechizo aun cuando perdió su concentración¡-pensó Mateus_

-Kefka, en serio, te conozco desde hace años y aun me sorprendes con tus trucos-Dijo Kuja, quien había recuperado el entusiasmo ante la buena noticia de su amigo.

Kuja, también coopero y combino el meteoro de Kefka con su hechizo de Esferas de energia, su ataque predilecto, ocasionando que meteoro y estas se fusionaran, originando una gran esfera de comida, rodeada de una capa transparente y brillante.

-ESTO¡…-Gritaron Kuja y Kefka al unisonó, lanzando su ataque contra sus enemigos

SE HA¡….-Los imitaron Mateus y Ultimecia

-ACABADO¡-Gritaron los cuatro al momento en que sus ataques estaban por tocarse

Todos los espectadores se encontraban aterrorizados, mucho incluyendo a Edagr, habían abandonado la cafetería, temiendo una explosión fuera de proporción

Unos se había quedado tan paralizados que no pudieron huir,t al es era el caso de la cocinera Elmyra Gansborough ,Quien temía mas por estado de su cafetería que por ella misma

Locke, Setzer, Mog Terra, Tidus Zidane, Cloud, Barret , Squall Firion y Cid se habían quedado, tal vez por motivos distintos, pero se habían quedado.

-Más le vale a ese payaso ganar, o estaré en bancarrota por el resto de mis días ¡-Dijo Setzer entusiasmado -No creo que ese maldito de Don Corneo me de aplazos para pagarle lo que debería si pierdo esta apuesta ¡-

_Cafetería Edificio Norte, Fin de la guerra, 12:15 PM_

Kefka se encontraba muy emocionado

-¿¡No te lo dije Kuja?¡,AHORA SI ES UNA PELEA DE COMIDA EPICA¡-

Kuja no respondió estaba muy concentrado en tratar de mantener su magia unida a la de Kefka

Era seguro, ellos iban a ganr, no había nadie que los detuviese…

-¡SUFICIENTE¡-

De pronto, Mateus vio ante como su ataque era rodado por una extraña capa color negar y era neutralizado

Kefka , vio igualmente como su meteoro era destruido ,y que ni siquiera la capa de energía de Kuja había sido capaz de defenderlo ante ese ataque

-¿Qué ESTA PASANDO, QUIEN OSA DESTRUIR MI FANTASTICO METEO…-Kefka fue incapaz de continuar, ya que todo su aliento lo había abandonado a causa de un golpe que recibió en el estomago.

-KEFKA¡¿Quién eres desgracia..-Kuja tampoco completo su frase, y sintió una fuerte punzada un su costado, el golpe que había recibido por parte de Seymour ,y el nuevo que acababa de recibir, se habían mezclado y le causaron un dolo horrible…y se desmayo.

Mayteus vivía un situación similar

-No te metas en esto patético… ¿¡Pro…PROFESORA CLAUD?¿QUE..QUE HACE USTED AQUÍ?-

-Más bien, que haces tu aquí Palamecia?-Le dijo una voz a su espalda

A Matues se le enfrió la sangre, tragó saliva y volteo lentamente solo para encontrarse con el severo rostro de Garland.

-¿Acaso esto es parte de tu agenda como presidente?-Le inquirió Garland -¿Ocasionar un desastre y casi destruir una instalación escolar?¡-

-Maestro, no comprende- Hablo de repente Ultimecia

-Esos dos, nos atacaron sin previo aviso, con OLAS DE FUEGO¡, Usted sabe que eso no está permitido en la escuela y esos …esos….lunáticos, estaban fuera de control. ¡Observe, mire como dejaron al pobre Seymour, y Seifer está en la enfermería ¡ tal vez con lesiones graves ,Mateus y yo solo tratábamos de defender a los estudiantes de sus ataques…

-ESO NO ES EXCUSA SEÑORITA COMPERSSION, PERMITAME RECORDARLE QUE USTED TAMBIEN UTILIZO UN HECHIZO DE TIEMPO, SABIENDO QUE ESTA PROHIBIDO ESTE TIPO DE MAGIA DENTRO DE LA ESCUELA, ¿O ME EQUIVOCO?-

Ultimecia enmudeció, bajo la vista y solo mustio:

-pero…-

-Baste de excusas, como el comité estudiantil, están totalmente informados de que estos problemas deben ser resuelto por directores o maestros, no por los alumnos-

-Je, hey profesor Garland, creo que será mejor llevar a este muchacho a la enfermería- dijo el maestro Jecht, con una sonrisa .El había sido quien ,gracias a su extrema fuerza física, había sido capaz de destruir el Meteoro de comida de Kefka

- Parece que mi golpe lo noqueó en serio.

Garland suspendió momentáneamente su regaño y se acerco a Kuja y Kefka

-Mmm, tal parece que este se rompió una costilla…-Dijo al momento de inspeccionar a Kuja

-Mientras que este- En ese momento, la mano de Kefka agarro el brazo de Garland.

-Wuahaha… lo vieron, ¿lo vio profesor? Ha sido una almuerzo de locura-

Dijo Kefka ,antes de desmayarse

Garland lo miro unos segundos

-…Este está bien, tal vez solo necesite descanso…¿Seria tan amable de llevarlos a la enfermería ,maestro?-

-Ja claro profesor, Garland. En serio, los chicos de hoy son tan frágiles y débiles- Comento a Garland momento de cargar en un hombro a Kefka y llevar en su espalda a Kuja y Sali haci al enfermeria – ¿No lo cree usted?-

Y sin más, Garland se volvió a acercar a Mateus y Ultimecia, quienes estaban siendo reprendidos ahora por la profesora Claud

-Estoy muy decepcionada de ti Ultimecia, no te enseñe el ataque de tiempo para que lo usaras de esta forma-

Claud había sido quien gracias a su ataque Gravedad, el hechizo de Mateus y Ultimecia había sido neutralizado

-Esperaba que hubieras madurado desde que pasaste a tu ultimo año en la academia, pero tal parece que me equivoque…Y en cuanto a ti Mateus…-

-No prosiga, porfesora Claud- La interrumpió Golbez quien había recién llegado a la cafetería

-Tal y como nos ha dicho el profesor Garland, este es un asunto que debe ser resuelto por los directores-

-Como guste, Golbez-

Y con una expresión de decepción, Claud salió de la cafetería.

Golbez la miro mientras la alejaba y luego volteo a ver la escena del desastre

El piso forrado de comida, Seymour desmayado, marcas de ceniza en el suelo ,los alumnos expectantes….

-El show acabo…vuelvan a sus aulas antes de se metan todos el problemas-Ordeno Golbez a los alumno restantes

Tidus obedeció y salió lo más rápido que pudo. Ya no tenia deseos de estar ahí y solo esperaba que su padre no lo hubiera visto.

Zidane se acerca con ojos de miedo a Garland

.PROFESOR ¡ Kuja, mi herm… digo , mi amigo, estará bien?¡-

-Vamos, vamos, pequeño, solo tiene una herida menor, no le pasara nada-Lo consolo Golbez al ver que las lagrimas abandonaban los ojos de Zidane.

-El estará bien te lo prometo.-

-¡No haga promesas que no podrá cumplir profesor¡-le espeto inesperadamente Garland

-Si en efecto , estará bien físicamente, pero dudo que se pueda salir de este tipo de problema. Vete habiendo la idea, chico, de que Kuja será expulsado irremediablemente al igual que su complice Kefka.-Termino severamente Garland

Zidane no supo que contestar ni que hacer, estaba conmocionado. No podía creerlo, Kuja no soportaría ser expulsado de la academia, ya que era el único lugar donde podía expresarse, en donde podía ser el mismo.

-Garland-Dijo Golbez, tratando de detener a su compañero.

Zidane se mordió los labios y salió corriendo de la cafetería, llorando.

-¿Y ustedes, que están sordos? Lárguense de una buena vez antes de que haga que los expulsen a todos¡-Le ordeno Garland a Terra y al resto, quienes salieron, menos Terra, corriendo . Mateus y Ultimecia aprovecharon la oportunidad y salieron sigilosamente, sin que nadie se diera cuenta. Mientras que el resto, salieron presurosos y con miedo, menos Terra, quien salió casi a la fuerza, arrastrada por Setzer y Locke

En ese instante,la cafetería recobro por fin su paz.

-Eso era absolutamente innecesario Garland…decirle eso a un chico asustado y preocupado…-

Garland reflexiono

-Tal vez tengas razón Golbez, pero no le dije nada más que la verdad. Mira a tu alrededor, ahora si se pasaron de la raya. Mateus y Ultimecia recibirán su castigo, pero dudo que los expulsen ya que a pesar de su conducta soberbia, nunca se han metido en tantos líos como Kuja y Kefka-

Gobez se quedo pensativo. Si era cierto. No era la primera vez que Kefka estaba a punto de ser explusado, y tampoco era la primera vez que Kuja perdía el control.

-Lo lamento en serio Golbez-

Le reconforto Garland, poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

-Pero algunos simplemente no merecen…_deben_…ser ayudados-

Dicho esto, y con ayuda de la cocinera Elmyra, llevo a Seymour a la enfermería del edifico Este,ya que la del edificio norte ya tenía mucho trabajo con Kuja, Kefka y Seifer.

Dejando así a Golbez , al igual que en la sala de maestros, solo con sus pensamientos, justo cuando el reloj marco las 12:30 en punto

FIN CAPITULO 5

**UFFF, este ha sido mi cap mas largo ehhh, ajaja**


	6. Lagrimas y Alcohol

Capitulo 6

-¡Y entonces?...Quien gano después de todo?-Preguntaba ansioso Setzer -Fue Kefka, o no?-

-Por milésima vez, Setzer, eso es imposible de determinar ¡ No puede haber un ganador en una pelea en donde intervienen los profesores- Le respondió exasperado Edgar.

Se encontraba con Locke y Setzer en la clase educación Física, que parecía más clase libre debido a la ausencia del profesor Jecht

-Los profesores solo sirven para interrumpir las únicas cosas interesantes que suceden en el colegio…

-¡Si ,en verdad fue muy interesante ver como salías corriendo¡- Le recordó Locke

-Yo no Salí corriendo, solo tenía que…eh…tú sabes…ir al baño- Le dijo Edgar, nervioso y con su corazón latiendo muy fuerte debido a la vergüenza que sentía de haber sido tan cobarde, aunque esta última parte no la podía admitir en público. Setzer se echo a reír al recordar ese acontecimiento

-Si, claro-Dijo sarcásticamente Locke

-Además- prosiguió –me alegro de haber salido de ahí antes de que me viera el profesor Garland …y qué decir del profesor Jecht….-

En ese momento, Tidus, quien se encontraba solo atándose los zapatos, alcanzo a oír el comentario de Edgar. Si, _y qué decir del profesor Jecht _retumbo en su cabeza. El no sabía la razón por la cual su padre no había aun llegado a la clase, pero estaba feliz al respecto.

Una vez que sus agujetas se encontraron amarradas se levanto y se puso en marcha hacia la esquina del campo de futbol, en donde esperaba encontrar un poco de paz para poderclamarse.

-Aggghhhhhhh- suspiro hondamente. Sabía que su padre lo iba a regañar. Y no, no lo regañaría por estar en la cafetería viendo la pelea, lo regañaría por haber tomado parte en ella…Seymour de seguro confesaría todo luego de despertar.

¡Si tan solo se hubiera mantenido al margen¡, si tan solo Zidane no hubiera….

-Zidane- susurro. No había pensado en él desde que había huido de la cafetería. Y ahora que veía detalladamente, tampoco se encontraba en clase.

"_¿En dónde estará? Me sorprende que falte a Educacion Fisica…es su clase, bueno, la única clase que le gusta" _Se pregunto a sí mismo_ "Nah, de que me preocupo, fue él quien me metió en este lio ¡Diablos¡"_

Mientras él se encontraba en su momento de soledad, los otros disfrutaban de la ausencia de Jecht

-Te lo digo amiga, esos 2 si que tienen los pantalones bien puestos- Le comento emocionado Bartz a Cissnei, quien igual que Wol Z Light, formaba parte de los prefectos de disciplina.

-Ja, bien puestos?, si ese fuera el caso no creo que Keka anduviera enseñando sus …glúteos a cada oportunidad que se le presenta -Respondió ella ,bastante divertida. Cissnei no había sido capaz de atestiguar la pelea, debido a que se encontraba muy ocupada preparando su informe semanal de conducta

-He, si supongo, pero ha sido espectacular, no sabía que supieran realizar hechizos tan complicados.-

-Y tan prohibidos-Le interrumpió Cissnei, más serio y menos bromista

-Por más entretenido que lo encuentre, no se puede ignorar el hecho de que han cometido una falta muy grande-Cruzo los brazos al terminar de hablar

-Oh, vamos, nadie salió herido, ni siquiera Mateus y Ultimecia-Dijo Bartz un poco triste –Es más, si se aplica un castigo, ellos deberían ser los castigados, junto con Seifer, después de todo, como ya te platiqué, fueron los que empezaron ¡-

-Pero ellos lo terminaron-Dijo con tono maduro Cissnei

-Oh por todos los Aeons, Cissnei, suenas como mi madre…-

-Ji ji, pues eso es un halago significa que he madurado, y que tu Bartz, eres un adolecente con cerebro de Chocobo-

-¿Cerebro de Chocobo? jajá, pues eso para mí, es un halago¡-

Mientras tanto en el otro lado del campo, Firion trataba de entablar una conversación con Cloud, quien no le prestaba mucha atención mientras hacía sentadillas

-Esos dos, Kuja y Kefka, se ganaron mi respeto, serian una valiosa adición a mi grupo Rosa Salvaje

-…-

-Y por cierto Cloud, tú y tus amigos,¿ no gustan unirse? He estado tratando de convencer a Terra y sus amigos, pero no parecen tan interesados…

-…-

-Todos serian bienvenidos-Prosiguió Firion, ignorando el silencio de Cloud - Jeje, de hecho, creo que cualquiera es bienvenido, ya que la gente no abunda en mi club…-

-No, gracias-Contesto al fin Cloud, una vez que término con su calentamiento

-¿Qué?-Preguntó sorprendido Firion

-No, Gracias- Repitió Cloud

-Pe-pero -por que no?-Tartamudeo Firion desconcertado. Sabía que no era el más popular, ni tampoco su club, pero siempre se mostraba sorprendido cuando alguien rechazaba su invitación.

-No necesito darte ninguna explicación- Prosiguió calmadamente Cloud -No es nada personal, pero a mí no me importa para nada la situación política de la escuela. Si quieres, puedes preguntarle a mis amigos , pero a mí no me incluyas.-

Luego de eso, hubo un silencio incomodo. Firion no sabía que decir, y Cloud ya no tenía nada más que añadir.

-¿No te importa? Como puedes decir eso luego de que viste como Mateus usa el temor y las amenazas contra la escuela, y de cómo Seymour y Ultimecia lo siguen tan lealmente, convirtiéndolo en una amenaza mayor ¡- Le exclamo un poco molesto Firion

Cloud lo miro fijamente con sus indiferentes ojos, abrió la boca y dijo

-Supongo que simplemente eso no me concierne y como ya dije, no necesito darte explicaciones-

Dicho esto, volvió a hacer sentadillas, dándole la espalda a Firion quien, altamente desilusionado, camino hacia las bancas ya que era obvio de que Cloud no seguiría con la conversación. En su camino hacia las bancas, noto a Tidus, muy pensativo, el cual era un comportamiento extraño en el. Tambien noto a Setzer, Locke y Edgar, quienes parecían algo nerviosos . Y por un momento, la idea de invitarlos a su club cruzo su mente pero…

-No. Parece que tiene sus propios problemas por ahora- Supuso.

-Además, una invitación rechazada es suficiente para un día….- Y asi, prosiguió su camino hacia las bancas del campo

Edificio Este, Clase de Economia

-Y si se toma en cuenta la calidad del producto, se puede determinar la ganancia total y disminuir los riesgos- Explicaba el Profesor Rufus , señor.

Era un hombre con pelo rubio y ojos muy azules, tenía un poblado bigote y, muy al pesar de sus alumnos tenia la mala costumbre de fumar puros cuando daba clases. En cuanto a personalidad, era un hombre muy ambicioso y elitista, siempre buscando entre sus alumnos a aquellos con las mejores cualidades para que, cuando se graduaran, se fueran a trabajar para el en su compañía Shinra, cosa que ya había hecho con sus dos hijos: Rufus Jr y Lazard

-… logrando así un mayor crecimiento de Activos y Bienes-

Dinero, activos…Terra no se concentraba en ese tema, mirando por la ventana, solo podía pensar en Kefka ¿Sería posible que lo expulsaran_?...señorita…_ ¿Habría, tal vez, manera de aydarlo?..._señorita Branford_…¿Acaso ella sería capaz …

-¡Señorita Terra Branford, ¿sería tan amable de compartir su opinión sobre lo que acabo de explicar?¡-Le pregunto el profesor, quien había notado el desinterés de Terra hacia su clase

La mente de Terra volvió de golpe a la realidad.

-¿Qué…oh por supuesto maestro Rufus. Yo creo que si los empleados reciben el trato adecuado…

-Lamento decirle que ese no es el tema que discutíamos- La interrumpió tajantemente Rufus

–Espero que ponga más atención en mi clase, si no quiere acabar vendiendo flores en las calles sin idea de cómo administrar sus ganancias, señotita Branford- Le aconsejo en un tono severo

_RIIINNGG …_Sonó la campana

-Bueno clase eso fue todo, no olviden realizar su proyecto de una empresa como tarea-

-Ay profesor, no ve que ya tenemos suficiente tarea? ¡ Denos un respiro¡-Se quejo Cid ,poniéndose su mochila en la espalda

El maestro lo vio con una mirada de desprecio

-Es esa mediocre actitud la que me molesta de los alumnos, señor Highwind. Y si no quiere hacer su trabajo, no lo haga, pero no vuelva llorando cuando no pueda graduarse por no acreditar mi materia ni cuando en su vida no logre ser más que un amargado sin sueños ni ambición- Dijo el maestro mientras ponía un puro nuevo en sus labios y lo encendía

Cid no respondió y solo salió del aula junto con Barret. Y ya en el pasillo, le comento:

-¡Ese %$%&/% anciano , solo fue un comentario, no tenía que decir toda esa $%&/%&/¡!

Tifa los alcanzo y logro oír el comentario de Cid

-No deberías ser tan grosero Cid, y tal vez deberías tomarlo como algo bueno. Digo, no te haría mal esforzarte un poco más...

-ESFORZARME ¡vamos Tifa, tu sabes que no necesito de esa estúpida materia para realizar mi sueño de ir a el espacio, no creo que en la luna necesite saber el balance general o ese tipo de #$%&$-

-Tal vez no- reconoció Tifa –pero no podrás graduarte sin logras pasar Economía y tendrás que quedarte aquí mas años de los necesarios

-Ja eso nunca pasara. Y de todas formas, yo no seré un tipo amargado y sin sueños, creo que los que se encargaran de ser eso son Kuja y Kefka…-

Cid interrumpió su despectiva broma al sentir un ligero codazo en su brazo

-Hey, ten más cuidado quieres?

Le grito a la figura que le había pegado mientras se perdía en la multitud.

-Ahora si que metiste la pata Cid, Terra de seguro te oyó- Le contesto Barret, identificando a la misteriosa figura

-Pues que me oiga-Dijo Cid sin remordimientos

Tifa se detuvo y lo miro fijamente

-¿Qué?, Tengo algo en la cara?-Le dijo Cid mientras reía un poco

-NO solo tiene esa estúpida sonrisa, imprudente y desconsiderada sonrisa típica de ti ,Cid. No puedo creer que seas lo suficientemente hombre como para tener un poco de conciencia sobre lo que estaba pasando Terra en este momento…-

-Pero Tifa, no es mi culpa de que Terra tenga la menstruación y ande así de sensible-Le contesto Cid

Barret no pudo más que reír histéricamente ante el chiste de su amigo. Reía tanto que lagrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos

-Mjm, tal parece que tú no tienes educación, pero yo si Cid. Y sabes otra cosa, tal vez tengas sueños, pero ya eres un amargado- Le espeto Tifa mientras iba tras Terra para disculparse, dejando a sus dos amigo inmóviles en el pasillo

Cid se desconcertó, solo había sido un chiste, ¿Qué Tifa ya no sabía apreciar uno?

-Ah ¿con que eso crees eh?, pues vete con tu nueva amiga entonces ¡ - Le grito a Cid cuando Tifa ya se encontraba lejos. No se había ofendido del chiste de mal gusto de Cid , sino de su poca sensibilidad hacia el dolor ajeno. ¿Qué Cid ya había olvidado que Terra había estado mucho tiempo en el hospital y que en su día de regreso había visto como molían a golpes a Kefka?

-JAJA, tranquilo Cid , ya sabes que las mujeres suelen ponerse muy sensibles a veces…-Le dijo Barret, recobrando la seriedad

-Mhm, espero no tener hijas en ese $%%& caso…-

-Y tendremos tiempo de pensar en eso en muchos años, por ahora vamos a buscar a Cloud, estoy seguro que se encuentra aun en el patio-Finalizó Barret mientras salía del patio este a el patio de futbol

_Patio de Futbol, antes del toque _

_Se Valiente, tu puedes hacerlo, ¿de qué tienes miedo?, ¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar?, Tal vez solo te castigue un mes a lo mucho. Y ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez este de humor esta vez y olvide darte una golpiza-"_

_¡Valor ,si se puede ,si se puede si se pue-"_

Tidus estaba indeciso, ¿Cómo enfrentaría a su padre?

"_Bueno, si me va a regañar de seguro será después de la escuela, aun tengo 2 horas de vida ¡"_

Y con este feliz pensamiento, se puso de pie y camino hacia Wakka

"_Y las disfrutare mucho, y que mejor manera de pasar tus ultimas horas que jugando Blitzbal?_

_-_Hey, wakka, que te parece si vamos a la alberca y jugamos un poco de Blitzball?-

-Claro Yaa, esto estaba muy aburrido, tío-Le respondió Waka muy contento, ya que pensaba que moriría de ocio en esa clase

Tidus levanto un balón del suelo y lo puso bajo su brazo izquierdo. Luego echo andar hacia la alberca escolar, un poco más calmado acerca del asunto del regaño

Pero esta calma no duro, ya que antes de llegar al límite del campo de futbol…Jecht ya había vuelto a su clase

-Bueno, bueno, pero que tenemos aquí, ¿Qué les pasa montón de niñas? No son capaces de realizar sus ejercicios si yo no estoy aquí presionándolos?¡-Le bramo Jecht a todos los que se encontraban en el patio.

-Tal parece que el único consciente de que necesita ejercitarse para fortalecer su flacucho cuerpo es Cloud¡-dijo mientras lo señalaba. Cloud se encontraba aun en sus sentadillas, y no paro aun luego de la llegada de Jecht

-Pero no se preocupen, renacuajos, mañana los hare correr y sudar tanto que desearan que me hubieran despedido hace mucho tiempo ¡ Por ahora, corran todos a las duchas y lávense la flojera de sus cuerpos, RAPIDO ,RAPIDO¡ -

El campo quedo tan vacio tan rápido que parecía que la tierra se los hubiera tragado. Pero solo alguien se había quedado atrás, alguien con un balón bajo su brazo y petrificado de miedo.

Tidus quería correr pero sus piernas lo traicionaban…_valo_r…y su padre…._enfréntalo, no pasara nada malo_…. Ya estaba…._solo te castigara un mes_…..enfrente de el.

Jecht miro fijamente a su hijo, no lo veía con enojo o frustración, sino que lo veía…totalmente indiferente

-Papa yo…-

-A mi oficina, ahora-

Y aunque la voz de Jecht no demostró, al igual que su mirada ninguna emoción, basto para que Tidus emprendiera marcha hacia la oficina de su padre, quien iba tras de el. Pero ,para su misma sorpresa, Tidus,ya no estaba ansioso, y en cierta forma, se sentía aliviado

"_Jeje, creo que como siempre, he exagerado el asunto…tal vez eran más los nervios de decírselo que el regaño en si" _Pensó reconfortado mientras abría la puerta de la oficina de su padre, la cual representaba fielmente la personalidad de este. Un poco desordenado y sucia, y se notaba un ligero aroma a alcohol y a Tidus le pareció ver una botella mal escondida entre los papeles del piso. Pero sobre todo, la oficina estaba forrada con fotos de Jecht ganando los campeonatos, realizando tiros, con su antiguo esquipo, y una pequeña foto en su escritorio que desentonaba con el resto .Era una foto de el, s u esposa y Tidus de bebe, en brazos de su madre.

Tidus sintió una pequeña punzada de ternura, pero desapareció al sentí un ligero empujón de su padre en la espalda.

-Sientate-Le ordeno Jecht

Y Tidus obedeció, volviendo de nuevo a su situación actual. Una vez sentado, Jecht camino hacia el lado contrario de su escritorio y lo imito. Abrió su cajón, saco una botella de alcohol nueva y se sirvió un vaso. Dio un pequeño trago y empezó a hablar:

-Ni creas que no se de tu pequeña intervención en la pelea de hoy, hijo-

Tidus se quedo callado, mirando el suelo fijamente, tratando de pensar en que decir.

-Y tampoco se te ocurra pensar que no se tu amigo Zidane también te ayudo…Hey, me estas poniendo atención, vamos, SE HOMBRE Y MIRAME CUANDO TE HABLO, TIDUS¡-

Tidus levanto tan rápido la cabeza que un musculo de su cuello casi se tuerce. Su padre había dado un fuerte puñetazo a su escritorio ,y le había dejado una pequeña abolladura.

-JA, ESO ES, ASI ESTA MEJOR¡HORA,QUIERES DECIRME EN QUE DIABLOS ESTABAS PENSANDO? El golpe que recibió Seymour no es ningún chiste, lo desmayaste, acaso que tu pequeños cerebro de Moogle no te permitió pensar que hubiera pasado si le hubieras dado más fuerte?¡

¡¿EHHH?¡ RESPONDE-

Y eso deseaba Tidus, pero un nudo en la garganta se lo impedía mientras una cuantas lagrimas bajabn por sus mejillas

-SI VAMOS LLORA,ES LO UNICO QUE SABES HACER,BEBOTE¡ ¡PERO LLORANDO NO SE ARREGLA NADA,TIDUS¡ ¿CREES QUE YO LE LLORE A EL DIRECTOR CHAOS PARA EVITAR TU EXPLUSION?¡

-¿E-expulsión?-Dijo Tidus, ya sin importarle que su padre lo viera llorando

_-¿Expulsión?..._SI TONTO, EXPULSION¡ Y TAMBIEN TUVE QUE ALEGAR POR ESE CHICO CON COLA DE MONO,ZIDANE, YA QUE EL POBRE BASTARDO NO TIENE PADRES-

Jecht estaba tan enojado que las venas de su rostro parecían a punto de estallar

-¡Pero no tiene sentido, porque nos expulsarían a nosotros?-

-NO HAGAS PREGUNTAS ESTUPIDAS ¡ COMO QUE PORQUE? PUES POR INICIAR LA PELEA Y ATACRAR A EL COMITÉ ESTUDIANTIL SIN RAZON ¡_

Tidus empezó a llorar mas, pero continuo hablando:

-Acaso no te dijo Chaos que, si no hubiéramos intervenido, Seymour le hubiera hecho un daño tremendo a Kuja? Le iba a dar con un hechizo de contraataque justo en la cara ¡ Y qué hay de Seifer , Ultimecia y Mateus, ellos fueron los que provocaron a Kefka¡-

Dijo Tidus, sorprendido de su propio valor de responderle a su padre, cuyo rostro parecía un poco más calmado y comprensible. Dio otro sorbo a su bebida antes de continuar

-MMHM, eso no lo sabía Tidus- dijo mas pacifico Jecht, con su furia casi totalmente apagada -pero trata de comprender hijo, Seymour es miembro del comité estudiantil al igual que Mateus y el resto de ellos. Y, al parecer, solo recibirán una semana de detención después de clase, pero…me temo que Kuja y Kefka serán expulsado s.-

-Pero, eso es una injusticia ¡¿Qué no puedes hacer algo papa?-

Jecht levanto la cabeza y rio, cruzando los brazos

-¿Yo?, lo lamento renacuajo, pero si ni siquiera el profesor Golbez es capaz de persuadir a Chaos, dudo que me escuche a mi…aparte, salvar tu flaco trasero casi me cuesta el empleo, JAJAJA-

Jecht ya no estaba molesto, su furia lo había abandonado luego de escuchar la versión de la historia de su hijo. Y le creyó sin más explicaciones ya que como maestro por años en la Academia Dissidia, tenia pleno conocimiento del poder que la Familia Palamecia ejercía sobre el director Chaos.

Y Jecht pensó que su hijo reiría con él, ya aclarado el asunto, pero no reía…al contrario, lloraba con más emoción que nunca

-Vamos, vamos, llorón, tranquilízate, no te expulsaran, ni a tu amigo Zidane, y yo ya no te regañare….-

-¡No lloro por eso papa¡ Demonios¡-Comento con esfuerzo Tidus

Jecht levanto una ceja, sin comprender

-¿ENTONCES? Que acaso te sientes mal por ese par de desquiciados que son Kuja y Kefka? Nah, solo era cuestión de tiempo, esta pelea solo fue la gota que derramo el vaso-

-No, tampoco lloro por eso, lloro porque, porque…ODIO ESE TIPO DE INJUSTICIAS ¡

TIdus grito tan fuerte que su padre casi se cae de su silla

-POR ESO LLORO,PAPA, ADEMAS,POR MI CULPA CASI PIERDEES TU EMPLEO Y DE SEGURO MATEUS SEGUIRA PRESIONANDO PARA QUE ME EXPULSEN Y YO…YO-

SLAP¡ Jecht le había asestado un buen manotazo en la nuca a su hijo

-IDIOTA, NO ME ASUSTA ESE MOCOSO, NI TAMPOCO ME ASUSTA EL DIENTON DE CHAOS.

Y SI PIENSAS QUE MATEUS HARA QUE TE EXPULSEN, ESTAS MUY EQUIVOCADO TIDUS,NO ME IMPORTA PERDER MI EMPLEO, TU TERMINAS TU EDUCACION EN ESTA ESCUELA ASI ME CUESTE ME REPUTACION¡- Consoló Jecht a Tidus, poniéndole una mano en la espalda

Tidus dejo de llorar justo en ese instante, y sintió una impulso de abrazar a su padre, pero sabia que eso solo arruinaría momento Padre-Hijo

-Recuerda lo que te acabo de decir, Tidus, nada se resuelve llorando y si quieres que acaban todos los abusos del poder, Oponte a el hijo. Ademas estoy más que seguro que muchos piensan igual que tu, no lo crees así?-Dijo Jecht, tratando de dar una lección a su único hijo

De pronto, Tidus comprendió

"_Por su Puesto¡ no estoy solo, muchos ya han de estar hartos de Mateus¡ Tal vez Firion..."_

-Si, claro,¡ CLARO¡Gracias ,papa, eres un genio¡- Dijo Tidus mirando orgulloso a su padre

-Je, y no te atrevas a dudarlo ni un segundo ¡ Y ahora, fuera de aquí, que ya dar el ….RIIINGGG…oh , olvídalo-

Luego, Tidus se apresuro a la puerta, ansioso de platicar con Firion, pero antes de correr hacia su destino, Jecht agrego

-Hey, por cierto llorón, estas castigado todo un mes!-


	7. Doctor, mi dignidad esta herida

Capitulo 7

-Ughhh..-

-Vaya, por fin despiertas, dormilón-

Kuja por fin abrió los ojos. Su cabeza le dolía como nunca y sus ojos le ardían. Estaba aturdido y mareado, ¿Qué había pasado?

"Oh, cierto, la pelea" Recordó una vez que su mente se encontraba un poco mas despierta

Intento levantarse, pero un dolor en el costado se lo impidió. Asustado, bajo la vista hacia su estomago y vio que lo tenía firmemente vendado, al parecer Seymour si le había roto una costilla.

-Hey, con calma pequeño amigo, no querrás romperte otra o sí?-Le recomendó Shelco, el doctor escolar

-¿Quien , donde?-Pregunto Kuja con voz débil, al no ver a quien pertenecía esa chillona voz

-Oh lo siento, olvide que tu no me puedes ver. Espere un segundo…-

El profesor, se hecho a sí mismo un hechizo de transformación y su cuerpo tomo el tamaño de un adulto normal .El doctor Shelco era un gnomo, por lo que podía cambiar su estatura a la medida que deseara

-Listo, jeje. Bueno, como iba diciendo, yo tendría más cuidado, chico, tu herida no es muy grave, pero necesitaras al menos una semana de reposo para recuperarte-

-Sí, y en cuanto lo haga volverá aquí con algo más que una costilla rota-

El doctor Shelco volteo hacia la camilla que estaba a la derecha de Kuja

-Oh, señor Seifer, veo que ha despertado también-

Con un ligero movimiento de cabeza, Kuja observo a su lado derecho y vio a Seifer, recostado y con el brazo izquierdo inmovilizado y llego a la conclusión de que si Seifer se había lastimado el brazo, el único culpable había sido Seymour.

-Amenaza- agrego Fujin, quien estaba junto a Seifer, haciéndole un poco de compañía ya que Raijin había regresado a su casa, incapaz de regresar por vergüenza de sus cejas a la escuela. Pero volveria…en cuanto le crecieran de nuevo.

-No olvidare esto nunca, Kuja, y en cuanto mi brazo se recupere te golpeare tan fuerte que…OUCH….ouch- Dijo Seifer que había tratado de hacer un gesto con su brazo lastimado. Viendo que era no era capaz de moverlo del todo, lo volvió a poner en la cama

-Ay, ay estos jóvenes, parecen que no entienden el significado de reposo- Dijo moviendo la cabeza Shelco, lanzado igualmente un hechizo Sleep hacia Seifer. En pocos segundo, Seifer volvió a estar completamente dormido

-Señorita Fujin, regrese a clase. No creo que Seifer necesite de su compañía dormido-

-De acuerdo-Respondió esta. Se alejo de la camilla de Seifer y le echo una mirada fulminante a Kuja cuando paso enfrente de el. Kuja sintió que se le revolvía el estomago, ya que Fujin siempre le había dado cierto miedo.

Una vez que Fujin se había ido, Shelco retomo su conversación con Kuja

-¿En que me quede… OH, le decía ,señor Tribal, no podrá realizar movimientos bruscos por una semana, y olvídese de la magia¡ Si trata de hacer un hechizó con una costilla fracturada, solo Shynru sabe que pasaría¡ Bueno, yo se que pasaría, pero créame, no lo quiere saber-

-No..no soy tan tonto como cree doctor, se perfectamente cómo cuidar mi cuerpo-Le contesto Kuja, recobrando casi totalmente su voz

-Jeje, claro señor Tribal, se que lo sabe. En ese caso, ojala pueda darle unos consejos a el joven Kefka, tengo el presentimiento de que un poco imprudente con su salud- Le aconsejo amablemente Shelco, señalando a Kefka, quien estaba aparentemente dormido en la camilla izquierda de Kuja. Este lo observo.

No tenía heridas superficiales, y en general parecía estar en un buen estado, Kuja se alivio un poco al ver que Kefka estaba bien

-Pero no veo ningún daño en la persona de Kefka, doctor Shelco-agrego Kuja riendo ligeramente. Pero Chopler se encontraba preocupado, con los ojos tristes.

-Si, en efecto, ha salido prácticamente intacto del incidente de hoy, pero usted ya sabe a que me refiero, o no señor Tribal? Como médico y usted como su amigo, sabemos que este chico sufre de una adicción terrible hacia el Magicteck…-

-….-Fue la única respuesta de Kuja

-El magicteck no es peligroso en pequeñas dosis, pero –explico Shelco-si se administra de manera imprudente, puede tener efectos desastrosos, en especial en cuanto a la razón y cordura del individuo-

-Kefka está tomando terapias, y no creo que necesita su consejo, doctor-Le interrumpió Kuja –y, con el debido respeto, debería aprender a no meter la nariz en asuntos ajenos-

Shelco solo se encogió de hombros

.Como guste, ya no me meteré en ese "asunto" si así lo desea señor Tribal, pero tome en cuenta mi consejo. No lo haga por mí, hágalo por el-

Su conversación se vio interrumpida por la llegada de la directora Cosmos

-Disculpe doctor , pero necesito hablar con usted-

Shelco cambio su expresión enseguida y su rostro recobro su alegría

-Claro, no hay problema directora Cosmos- Y los dos salieron hacia el pasillo, dejando a Kuja en su cama.

Recostó su cabeza sobre la almohada. Si bien nunca le había dado mucha importancia, le desconcertó la poca atención que le había puesto Cosmos. Ella siempre se había preocupado por la salud de sus alumnos, pero en esta ocasión, los había ignorado a él y a Kefka,ni siquiera los había mirado. Tratando de no pensar más en ese asunto, Kuja cerro los ojos, esperando conciliar el sueño

-AGGHHHH¡ NOOO PROFESOR RUFUS,PROMETO NO VOLVER A AVENTAR PAPEL HIGIENICO A SU COOMPAÑIA¡-

Kuja se asusto tanto que dio un brinco y casi se cae de la cama

¡- Se quejo poniéndose una mano en el estomago -¡Carajo ,Kefka¡

-¿¡Que paso?¡¿Se encuentran bien?- pregunto entrando abriendo rápidamente la puerta Chopler, desconcertado por el grito de Kefka

-AYUDA , DOC,EL PROFESOR RUFUS QUIERE CONVERTIRME EN UN EMPLEADO DE SEGUNDA CON UN SUELDO BAJO POR HABER LANZADO PAPEL A SU EDIFICIO¡-Gritaba histéricamente Kefka

-¿Se siente bien, Señor Palazzo?-Shelco parecía no comprender la situación del todo

-Jeje, no se preocupe doctor, por muy bizarro que le pueda parecer, este es el comportamiento normal de Kefka-Le contesto Kuja, de nuevo acostado

-Ehhh, como digan…-Y el doctor volvió a salir al pasillo, cerrando la puerta tras el

Kefka se tranquilizo al darse cuenta que había sido solo un sueño

-OOHHHH, si¡ Que alivio, no quiero ni pensar que sería de mi en una estúpida oficina con trabajadores aun mas estúpidos y aburridos…EHHH?¡ KUJA,QUE PASO? TE METISTE EN PROBLEAS DE NUEVO O NO? WIHIHI, sabes, desde este ángulo, tu vendaje parece una faja¡ Que acaso te preocupa tu peso?-

Decía Kefka mientras apuntaba a Kuja con el dedo, burlándose.

-¿De qué te ríes, idiota? Permíteme recordarte que fuiste TU el que ocasiono todo esto. Tú y tu estúpida pelea de comida con Mateus , ni para que te menciono el meteoro…¡-Exclamo Kuja haciendo un gesto con sus brazos

-Yo?...Yo deje a Seifer inconsciente, provoque a Mateus…y dices que…ocasione una pelea de comida..y logre materializar mi meteoro de comida…?

-Si, eso es exactamente lo que digo-

Kefka empezó a sollozar un poco, y escondió su cara en el antebrazo .Kuja al ver llorar a Kefka, sintió un poco de remordimiento

.¿Y por qué lloras? ya te pareces a Tidus ¡…Bueno, ya basta Kefka, no hay de que llorar, estoy seguro de que no nos harán nada…-

-NUNCA ME HABIA SENTIDO TAN FELIZ¡-Grito repentinamente Kefka –POR FIN¡ lo logre materializar mi meteoro, y que mejor forma de lograrlo que peleando contra el comité de chiflados¡- Sollozo Kefka, muy orgulloso de el mismo, sin escuchar lo que decía Kuja

-Tsk, no lo puedo creer, y yo aquí consolándote pensando que llorabas de miedo y culpa ¿cómo pude ser tan tonto?-Se reprimió a si mismo Kuja

-_Cuando no has sido tonto_ es la pregunta-

-Oh, cállate-

-WIhihi, eh…?Vaya ,mira eso¡ Parece que te toco un gran vecino de camilla¡- Dijo Kefka notando por primera vez que Seifer también estaba ahí

-Si, bueno, mejor el que el maniático de Seymour…-Contesto Kuja, sinceramente aliviado de que Seymour estaba en la enfermería del edificio este y no en la del norte. Y pensando en Seymour, Mateus y Ultimecia regresaron a su mente. ¿Qué paso con ellos? El doctor Shelco no los había mencionado… y él se había desmayado antes de ver si los castigaban o al menos, si les llamaban la atención. Y esperando una explicación, le pregunto a Kefka:

-Se que prácticamente no tienes buena memoria, Kefka, pero, de casualidad no sabes que fue de Mateus y la loca de Ultimecia?-

Kefka sonrió Y abrió la boca, pero no hubo respuesta. Hasta que por fin dijo:

-Pffft, vaya manera de arruinarme el momento, Kuja-Dijo algo desanimado-Veras, yo me desmaye, Y NO TE RIAS, que tu también-

-No me iba a reír…-

-BUENO, BUENO, ya no interrumpas. Como decía, me desmaye antes que tu, pero gracias a mi increíble resistencia…

-Oh, por dios…-

-...pude reobrar el conocimiento un pequeño momento. Y, bueno, no te perdiste nada interesante .Solo vi la fea cara de Garland, y creo que le susurre algo…espero no haya sido sobre la broma que le jugué hace dos años…cuando le puse el anuncio de "Mi ENORME ARMA TRATA DE COMPENSAR OTRA COSA…" en la espalda. WIHIHIHI,lo recuerdas Kuja?

-Si claro, pero no te salgas del tema Kefka ,que olvidaras lo que estabas contando en primer lugar¡-Dijo un poco desesperado Kuja

-Uuuy, parece que a alguien le aprieta mucho la faja hoy….Esta bien, estabien, como de ver a Garland, alcancé ver un poco a Mateus y a Ultimecia, y creo que la maestra Claud les esteba dando un sermón mareador...y antes de que me volviera a desmayar, juro que los vi huyendo de la cafetería, como los miedosos que son.

Kuja se sentía muy frustrado y sobre todo, enojado. Si lo que decía Kefka era cierto, entonces de algo estaba seguro: Mateus de seguro se había salido con la suya y había contado su propia versión a Chaos antes que nadie .Ya no tenia caso que ni él ni Kefka dieran explicaciones, ya que a partir del momento en que Mateus conto su versión, ellos ya eran los malos del cuento.

Las orejas de Kuja estaban coloradas, y oprimía sus dientes con mucha fuerza. Su corazón latió muy deprisa y eso ocasiono que volviera el dolor a su costilla.

-Hey, calma amigo, no vayas a entrar en Trance aquí, imagínate, harías que yo y Seifer mojáramos las sabanas- Bromeo Kefka considerablemente preocupado y asustado de que Kuja perdiera el control. Y a la vez tratando de calmarlo. Pero el efecto fue mínimo

-NGGGGHH¡-Resoplaba Kuja, tratando de controlarse. _Calma, calma, calma_….se concentraba, y con esfuerzo, lo consiguió. Sintio como su respiración volvía a ser normal y como la sangre abandonaba sus orejas.

Kuja se sintió débil y se recostó de espalda nuevamente.

Kefka también se recostó. Habia estado cerca, el no entendía muy bien porque, pero tenia el conocimiento de que Kuja podría tener Trances, una anomalía que compartían el y su hermano. El trance los hacía que se cubrieran de pelo totalmente y queperdíeran un poco la razón.

Los dos se quedaron recostados en silencio, hasta que

-Jiji-

-….-

-Jijiji-

-¿Qué es tan gracioso-Pregunto Kuja con los ojos medio abiertos.

-Jijiji, ya ni te platique, con todo este alboroto, de mi magnifica broma con Nubecita…

-Ja, con todo lo que pasó, parece que a los dos se nos había olvidado eso….- Sabía que tal vez el momento no era el más adecuado, pero también sabía que no le haría mal reír un poco con la escapada de Kefka

-Pues ahora que por fin estamos en paz, prepárate para oír como pase el ultimo día del verano, mi fajado amigo…-

Fin Cap 7

**JEJE, si bueno me tarde 7 capítulos pero al fin en el próximo cap ya contare la broma de Kefka**

**Originalmente la iba a poner en este capitulo, pero sentí que iba a estar muy saturado :P**

**Ah¡ Posdata: Agregare una lista con las materia y profesores, pero eso no contara como capitulo en si **


	8. ESPECIAL: AVISO DE LA DIRECCION

Primer anuncio escolar de la academia dissidia

Atención a todo el personal de la academia, con el fin de dar a conocer los puestos tanto de profesores y alumnos. Favor de leer con atención con el fin de evitar problemas:

_**LISTA DE PROFESRORES PARA EL AÑO ESCOLAR ACTUAL:**_

*FISICA EN HECHIZOS y magia-MTRA. CLUAD OFDARK NESS

*LITERATURA-PROF. GOLBEZ HARVEY

*ECONOMIA-ADMN. RUFUS SHINRA

*ED. FISICA-ENTRENADOR JECHT

*ARMAS MULTIPLES-PROF. GARLAND LIGHT

*QUIMICA EN Condensación DE MATERIA- DOC. HOJO

*BIOLOGIA- PROF.X-DEATH

*SALUD Y ANATOMIA- DOCTOR SHELCO

*MATEMATICAS-PROF-PROFERSOR BOHENHAGUEN

-HISTORIA – PROF BASCH FON ROSENBURG

-DERECHO Y CIENCIAS POLITICAS- JUEZ GABRANTH FON ROSENGURG

-TALLER DE TEATRO-PROF. GENESIS RASPHODOS

*TALLER DE MECANICA-ING. BALTHIER

*TALLER DE CANTO-MTRA. CELES CHERE

_**Directivos**_

*Director General Chaos

*Directora general cosmos

_**COMITÉ ESTUDIANTIL**_

*DIRECTOR ESTUDIANTL GENERAL- ALUMNO MATEUS PALAMECIA

*DIRECTORA ESTUDIANTIL GENERAL- ALUMNA ULTIMECIA COMPRESSION

*subdirector estudiantil- SEYMOUR GUADO

_**Seguridad especial del comité**_

-ALUMNO SEIFER ALMASY

-ALUMNO RAIJIN KANWYO

-ALUMNA FUJIN ENO

*ALUMNO LEON HART

_**Prefectos de disciplina**_

*ALUMNO WOL Z LIGHT, primer prefecto, encargado del edificio norte

*ALUMNA CISSNEI SHURIKEN, encargada de la conducta del edificio sur

*ALUMNA RINOA HEARTTILLY, encargada de la conducta del edificio este

*ALUMNO LUNETH KNIGHT, encargado de la disciplina del edificio oeste

ESTOS SON LOS PUESTOS CORRESPONDIENTES QUE SE DEBERAN RESPETAR ESTE AÑ ALGUN ALUMNO DESEA CONVERTIRSE EN PREFECTO PARA EL PROXIMO AÑO, FAVOR DE DEJAR UNA CONSTANCIA DE ESTUDIOS CON LA SECRETARIA DE LOS DIRECTORES, LA SEÑORITA KRILE MAYER.

_**RECORDATORIO**__: SE RECUERDA A LOS ALUMNOS QUE LA CAFETERIA ,EN EL EDIFICIO NORTE, DADO A LOS DAÑOS QUE RECIBIO EN UN CONFLICTOTO ENTRE ALUMNOS ESTA TEMPORALMENTE FUERA DE SERVICIO,POR LO QUE EL ALMUERZO SE LLEVARA A CABO EN EL CAMPO DE FUTBOL ,SE LES DEJAN EN CLARO QUE ESTE TIPO DE CONDUCTAS TENDRAN CERO TOLERANCIA DEL PARTE DE LOS DIRECTORES,QUIENES DECIDIRAN EL CASTIGO SEGÚN CORRESPONDA._

ATTE

DIRECTOR DE LA JUNTA DIRECTIVA

DIREC. CID LUFFEINE


	9. Broma de verano, parte 1

_Primer del verano pasado , Academia Dissidia , hora de la salida_

Oh´ PERO QUE HERMOSO DIA ERA ESE¡

Todos corriendo, ansiosos por llegar a sus casa y empezar a engordarse con choco-Pociones, o algunos ansiosos de "atrapar una gran nota" con Etheres y Elixires, para festejar por haber pasado los exámenes, u olvidar que deberían ir a la escuela de verano…Pero yo no necesito de eso para divertirme.

YO NECESITO MAGICTE….no, lo siento eso no….YO NECESITO SOLAMENTE UNA INDEFESA VICTIMA PARA QUE EL BLANCO DE MIS BROMAS¡.

¿Pero quién sería ese verano? Me preguntaba a mí mismo. Ya la mayoría había tenido el honor de formar parte de mi lista de víctimas. ¡Hasta los profesores, estos merecen más que nadie una probadita de "Un broma veraniega "¡

WUAHAHA, recordé como hacía ya dos años que llene de pudin el casco del profesor Gabranth, el lunático se molesto tanto que se cerró la salida escolar y ordeno que nadie saliera hasta que se resolviera el asunto¡ Wijiji, pero tenía buenas intenciones¡, solo quería que todos lo pudieran diferenciar de su hermano, y ahora que el lucia nada más que un moderno Afro de pudin, estaba seguro que el problema estaba solucionado¡ UGHHH, ni que decir de que trate de que los profesores por fin se dieran cuenta que usar un casco es estúpido. ¿Que acaso se los ponen porque son tan tontos que no saben usar un peine y su peinados son horribles?…_coff_….Seymour…_coff_

_Ohhh, pero fue pensando en peinados lo que me ayudo a decidir a mi victima _

Y el escogido fue…"NUBECITA STRIFE"

Originalmente, mi idea consistía en dormirlo y raparle su rubia cabeza aburrida. Y tal vez, tomarle una foto con la escritura:"Candidato a el galán del año."¡APOYALO Y RECIBE EL NUMERO DE SU ESTILISTA GRATIS¡" y publicarla en el periódico una vez que regresáramos a clase. Pero, oh vueltas del destino, lo que vi de camino a mi transporte lo cambio TODO.

Ahí estaba Tifa y Nubecita, comiéndose a besos. Pude interrumpirlos gritando "Cuidado que ahí viene Aeris"…pero, nah. ¿Por qué realizar tan patética broma cuando tenía el potencial de ser una mucha mayor?

Así que, me aleje corriendo, y espere a que digamos…."bajara la calentura"

PERO, ESOS TORTOLOS SE TOMARON SU TIEMPO ¡

Yo me quede esperando bajo la sombra de un árbol, y me termine durmiendo. Fue el _sensible _y _comprensivo_ maestro Garland quien me despertó:

-Oye…OYE, te estoy hablando, Palazzo ¡Vamos despierta¡ - Me gritaba, dándome unos ligero puntapiés con sus horribles zapatos.

-¿Por qué aun estas aquí? Ya, anda, vete a tu casa…. En serio, ya tengo suficiente con aguantarte a ti y Tribal todo el ciclo escolar como para verte por la Academia en verano.

Una vez que me levante de mi lecho de rosas, bostecé –y grite al ver su cara enfrente de mí:

-AGGGGHHH¡ OH NO, CREO QUE MORI Y ME FUE A EL INFIERNO¡ ¡SABIA QUE EL DIABLO ERA FEO, PERO ESTO ES UNA EXAGERACION-

¡Y no fue en juego, en realidad me asusto el maldito¡ Creo que, al menos en caso de Garland, el casco debería ser una obligación…

-Sí, vamos adelante, búrlate lo que quieras, veamos quien ríe al último ¡Quédate aquí, si tanto deseas permanecer en la academia por la tarde, creo que al menos puedes hacer algo útil- Me dijo con el ceño fruncido.

-¿QUEEE?,pues…pues qué hora es?- Grite sin hacer caso a su aburrido "regaño". Me sorprendo al notar que el cielo había pasado de un azul brillante a un naranja apagado.

Ohhh, ese no fue mi movimiento más inteligente, ya que Garland se enojo aun mas. Tenía una expresión como si alguien le estuviera sacando espinas de Cactuar del trasero.

-MJM, con que sigue con imprudencias ¿eh señor Palazzo? Déjeme decirle, que su castigo acaba de aumentar. Lo iba a poner a podar este árbol, pero ahora, TAMBIEN TENDRA QUE LAVAR TODOS Y CADA UNO DE LOS PLATO DE LA CAFETERIA ¡Estoy seguro de que la cocinera Elmyra apreciara su ayuda- Me amenazo, mientras iba a la escuela por unas tijeras de jardinería.

Pero que desconsiderado, no sabe que Firion extrañara sus juguetes?

Y yo me quede ahí, obediente y educado…por 3 segundos. Ni de loco (bueno, "aun más loco") me hubiera quedado a espera el regreso de "Grand land". Yo atravesé tranquilamente hacia el estacionamiento, encendí mi transporte, y me fui, sin má seguro que cualquiera en mis zapatos hubiera hecho lo mismo. No había maestros alrededor, la puerta estaba abierta y sin guardias, era el único alumno en la escuela…ni siquiera el santurrón de su sobrino Wol se hubiera como estatua quedado esperándolo. Pensándolo bien…. Wol si se hubiera quedado….

Ya afuera de la escuela, recordé que llevaba puesto un reloj en la muñeca…CUALQUIERA PUEDE OLVIDAR ESO ¡Me acerque mi brazo a los ojos y vi que eran nada menos que las 6:30

_LAS SEIS MALDITA Y MEDIA¡_

Pero qué demonios¡ en ese instante pensé que todo mi plan se había ido al diablo ¡ tal vez debería volver a casa,. Me encontraba en la calle Midgar y yo vivo en la calle Esper, y no estaba muy lejos de ahí,.Y ahí estaba yo regañándome a mí mismo cuando una moto paso tan cerca de mí que me dejo la cara llena de tierra y casi me tira al suelo

-¡¿QUE NO SABES QUE ESAS COSAS QUE LLAMAS OJOS SIRVEN PARA VER IDIOTA?¡-Le grite luego de que me quite la tierra de la cara. Pero mi enojo pronto se transformo en alegría. Esa moto que casi acaba con mi magnifico ser, era nada menos que esa carcacha motorizada por Mako que conducía Nubecita ¡ Y el era quien la iba manejando, con una chica atrás del , sujetándose de su cintura.¡SI, SI, eso sí es tener suerte, wooohooo¡

Estaba tan feliz de nuevo que me empecé a bailar y a gritar de emoción. Sabía que los ridículos pasos que me había ese extraño sujeto llamado Demyx tendrían utilidad algún día….bueno aunque su utilidad solo sea bailar como mono en la calle….Jeje "mono".Paso hacia delante, paso hacia atrás una ligera vuelta con gracia y …SPLAHS¡

-¿Quieres callarte #$%%$? algunos tratan de dormir, #$%$#¡-Me interrumpió Cid Highwind lanzándome una cubeta de agua desde la ventana de su casa.

-¡YAY¡, Gracias querido compañero, en realidad necesitaba un baño luego de que el Nube-móvil casi me atropelló- Le agradecí, con la mejor de mis sonrisas y con los brazos en el aire. Pero el muy maleducado, o "ignorante" como los llamas, Kuja, solo me observo con cara de extrañez

-Ehhh, si claroooo… Solo cállate, quieres? _Este bufón….amanecerá muerto un día estos por una sobredosis, no hay duda-_Susurró, según él, muy discreto.

-Te oí, aliento de nicotina ¡ya veras, el próximo verano, tú sigues¡- Y sin espera un segundo baño de agua fría, me subí rápidamente a mi vehículo , tratando de seguir el rastro de Strife. Cuando por fin pude alcanzarlo fue gracias a que se detuvo a dejar a Tifa en su casa. Frené de repente y me escondí en detrás de una casa cercana. No escuche lo que dijeron, pero supongo que no es necesario escuchar el dialogo para entender de qué trata una conversación cuando hay un beso al final de esta.

Pero se separaron tan pronto el papa de Tifa salió de su casa. Tifa se puso tan roja como un Bomb a punto de estallar. Yo me mordía los labios para no reírme, fue lo más ridículo que haya visto en mi vida. Cloud solo se puso sus lentes de sol (aunque no entiendo porque. Ya ni había tanto sol) y encendió su moto y se fue, como un chocobo con las plumas entre las patas.Y NO CREERAN QUE FUI TAN TONTO COMO PARA SEGUIRLO ENSEGUIDA, O SI? NO, NO, NO,y soy muy discreto y espere que se metieran Tifa y su papa a la casa y ,en cuanto ya no había moros en la costa, encendí el súper poderoso motor de mi vehículo y aullé :AHHHOOOOYYY, SILVER, ARRE¡

-¿Quién hace tanto escándalo?- Salió de nuevo el papa de Tifa, sorprendió por mi grito, aparentemente…

-Haha, y eso que presumes de tu discreción Kefka…Permíteme decirte que tú tienes de discreto lo que Cloud tiene de hablador…-Dijo riendo Kuja, interrumpiendo el relato de Kefka.

-No te rías ¡… como si tu lo hubieras hecho mejor. Y ahora cierra esa sofisticada boca tuya, que interrumpes mi historia ¡-

Kuja se secaba del rostro las lagrimas de risa

–Ja ja, ja , bueno tienes razón, perdóname Kefka, por favor , continua…-

-Bueno, y luego, luego….ehhh… ya ves ¡me hiciste olvidar en que iba, cola de mono¡-

Kuja se dio una palmada en la cara y ayudo a Kefka a recordar

–Ay, no puede ser… ibas en la parte en que el padre de Tifa casi te descubre…-

-Oh, cierto ya me acorde, iba en la parte en que el padre de Tifa casi me descubre…

-…., solo sigue contando de una buena vez, si?-

-Claro, claro, pero no mas interrupciones, ok?.Bueno, como iba contando, mi Magic-Moto salió tan rápido que el pobre anciano no me vio ni el pelo. Esta vez, encontrar a Cloud fue mas asunto de lógica que de velocidad, ¿Adonde iría Cloud un viernes, primer día del verano, luego de pasearse con Tifa todo el día?...pues con Aeris, su otra novia- No lo seguí, en cambio fui directo a el pequeño barrio Underground, ese lugar donde vive la gente con….digamos "pocos recursos".

Llegue a High School Undergruond y de nuevo, trate de pasar lo mas desapercibido posible…pero por lo que veo, ese no es mi punto fuerte¡. Los alumnos de esa escuela se me quedaban viendo como si fuera un bicho raro. Pero no todo fue malo, es más, una atractiva pero bizarra chica rata se me acerco. ¡Soy todo un galán, después de todo , quien se resistirá a tan guapo diablo¡

Está bien, está bien, no te enfades Kuja, ya platicare sobre mi gran éxito entre el sexo opuesto más tarde….

En fin, en cuestión de segundos, ya nadie me miraba extraño, es más, creo que había encajado muy rápido entre ellos, y a pesar de que la mayoría eran humanoides o personas humildes, creo que me cayeron mejor que la mayoría en la maldita Dissidia. Ahí no había un Mateus, o una Ultimecia, ahí todos mucho más amables y respetuosos. Y Nubecita aun no llegaba, así que me decidí a disfrutar de esta extraña escuela. Era un edificio antiguo, que parecía hecho de chatarra , trozos de metal, vidrio y todo eso. No tenía tantos edificios como DIssidia ya que solo contaba con el edificio norte y la entrada principal, pero ¿Quién quiere tanto edificio para tan pocos alumnos?

-Oye, no eres de por aquí, eh?-me preguntó acercándose de nuevo la chica roedor, con curiosidad

-Jajajaja, vaya pero si tienes buen ojo ¡ jeje no soy, yo vengo de Dissidia¡-

-SHH, baja la voz-Me dijo asustada

-Ah , bueno….yo no vengo de Dissidia¡-

-Shhh¡ ya no lo digas, aquí muchos alumnos no están en buenos termino con esa Academia, y no creo que les agrades si se enteran de eso. ¿En todo caso, si vienes de _ahí_, conoces a Zidane Tribal, o me equivoco?

-Si, lo conozco, es un mono con cola de niño. No, espera, al revés, un niño con cola de mono…-

-Ya puedes dejar de susurrar-me dijo sonriendo –Jeje, si el es ZIdane, bueno te quería preguntar cómo ha estado?-

-WUAHAHAHA, no creo ser capaz de responder eso, ehh….-

-Freya-

-Jejeje, buen nombre amiga, buen nombre. Pero ya en serio, no podría decirte totalmente ya que, no soy exactamente su "amigo", pero cuando lo alcanzo a ver parece normal ,como cualquier otro chico como él : con cola, hiperactivo e irritantemente optimista. Y si en realidad quieres ver como esta?, porque no te pasas por _ahí_ de vez cuando? Wehehe, no seré el mas informado, pero creo que nadie en mi escuela tiene problemas con esta… aunque es obvio que el sentimiento no es mutuo¡-

Y me eche a reír. ¿Qué mejor cosa que un chiste para aliviar la tensión? .Pero al parecer, los humanoides ratas no entienden mi inteligente sentido del humor. Freya solo miro hacia abajo y dijo:

- Parece que eres muy ingenuo y bueno para ir en esa escuela… ojala _esos_ compañeros tuyos también lo fueran, es por ellos que ninguno de nosotros desea acercarse a Dissidia-

-¿Esos?-Le pregunte, y, note que, para mi propio asombro, me encontraba serio. Ugghhh, en serio me hacía falta mi dosis diaria de Magicteck

-Y a sabes de quien hablo no? Me refiero a Ma…-

-¡Freya¡ te he estado buscando. Lo lamento pero parece que no podre ir contigo a el Mercado 5 hoy, Cloud viene hoy por mi ¡ Hihi. Pero el sábado nos podemos reunir en mi casa,,, Ah , hola, perdón no te había visto. ¿Cómo te llamas?-

Me pregunto Aeris, la segunda "novia de Nubecita". ¡Pero que susto me dio al llegar tan repentinamente por detrás de Freya¡ No hay duda que las novias de Nubecita son su complemento perfecto…ellas son habladoras y espontaneas y el es un soso melancólico

-Ah , Aeris, permíteme presentarte a … oye por cierto, cuál es tu nombre…?- Pero, oh pobre de mí, tuve que salir corriendo y abandonar mi recién encontrada amiga, dejándola hablando solo como loca¡. No era por mala educación, pero si Aeris llegaba a saber mi nombre o si me hubiera reconocido mas, todo mi plan se hubiera arruinado ¡ Naaahh, me sentí mal de momento, pero ,siendo realista , no creo que vuelva a ver a esa Freya de nuevo…

FIUUUU¡ tan cerca de ser atrapado y de nuevo me había salvado¡ Si eso no es tener buena suerte, que me conviertan en mentas y me den a los Malboros¡

Salí de esa academia tan rápido como pude, justo a tiempo como para ver que Nubecita ya estaba estacionando su moto a solo unos metros de mi vehículo. Pensé rápido y me metí a un bote basura cercano…Puaggg, olía como si alguien hubiera comido algo muerto y los hubiera vomitado¡

-¡CLOUD¡-grito con voz chillona la chica florista, como si hubiera visto a un príncipe azul…vaya chica cursi, no? -_Clouuuud…te extrañe tanto- _decía con tono como si se fuera a desmayar mientras se colgaba del cuello de Nubecita. Yo los veía desde mi improvisado escondite. Tal vez apestaba, pero un buen lugar para pasar sin que me notaran

Y Nubecita, tan efusivo como siempre, solo dijo "_Yo igual_" antes de darle un beso tan apasionado como los que le daba a Tifa. Bueno tal parece que ese Strife compensa con besos sus pocas palabras, ¿Qué tratará de compensar con esa moto? Wihihi, creo que es algo obvio no? Está claro que trata de compensar nada menos que la pequeña insignificante y diminuta…vergüenza que tiene. Me refiero a ¿Cómo es capaz de eso? De estar tan cínicamente con 2 tipas a la vez, cuando ellas son amigas ¡Pero, fuera del drama del asunto, reconozco que ese Nubecita no es nada estúpido….estar con dos bombones a la vez y salirse con la suya sin que nadie lo descubriera…bastardo astuto.

-Bueno, y que quieres hacer entonces Aeris?-Le pregunto Nubecita luego del beso. -Podemos ir a el Gold Saucer o a….-

-Hiji, una cena en el restaurante del sector 5 estaría bien-

-…-Nubecita perecía un tanto decepcionado. Tal vez el muy idiota creía que Aeris podía costearse una visita al Gold Saucer. Je, y parece que su delicado paladar no gustaba de los platillos de el barrio Underground

_-pffftt ¡Si claro, Nubecita_- pensé mirándolos desde mi bote de basura –_Estoy seguro que a Aeris le sobra el como para ir a un casino a desperdiciarlo…._

_-_Vamos, no seas un aguafiestas, amor, a mi me gusta mucho ese restaurante, y el ambiente es muy divertido en el sector 5. Nos la pasaremos bien ¡-

-Como, tu desees, Aeris.- Le dijo Cloud quitando su cara de pujido y dándole una pequeña, pequeña, pequeña, pero pequeñísima sonrisa que apenas pude ver, y tal vez Aeris ni la vio. Y de repente se besaran de nuevo. Ugghh, yo ya estaba mas que harto de ver los "espectáculos" que Nubecita daba con sus novias, si veía otro de esos arrumacos, hubiera vomitado ahí mismo, en el bote.

Así que desvié los ojos y note que Aeris había dejado su canasta con flores en el piso, pero no eran flores cualesquiera, sino que era un adorno floral pequeño en forma de un Caith Sith, sonriendo y saludando con una mano. Estaba ahí, tan fácil de robar...o hechizar

Wihihi, y mientras esos dos estaban distraídos besándose, levante un poco mi cabeza, saque mi brazo y lancé un rápido hechizo de manipulación a el arreglo floral. Pero, ese hechizo era especial, muy especial, ya que no se llevaría a cabo hasta que alguien lo tocara de nuevo. Una vez que acabe, regrese mi brazo rápidamente a mi escondite.

-Oye, te tengo una sorpresa, adivina que es?-Le dijo muy entusiasmada Aeris a Cloud, al separase.

-No se…ni idea.- Dijo Nubecita, fingiendo un poco de entusiasmo.

Aeris rio, levanto la canasta y se lo entrego, felicitándolo

-¡Sorpresa¡ Ten, querido, es mi regalo por cumplir 2 meses contigo¡-

Nubecita lo tomo con todo y canasta. Bueno, y en ese momento pensé que mi suerte se había acabado, se suponía que lo agarrara sin canasta, directamente, pero ohh no, tenía que ser Nubecita , solo a él se le ocurriría hacer semejante tontería

-Es muy….Bueno, muchas gracias, Aeris. Estoy seguro de que te tomo mucho…-Wuahaha y no mas bobos agradecimientos salieron de la boca de Nubecita, ya que el había tocado por fin directamente a el Caith Sith de flores y estaba recibiendo una buena dosis de cachetadas de parte de la floral mano del arreglo floral

SLAP,SLAP,SLAP¡ Era para morirse….de risa¡

Jajajajaj, de pronto, todos se les quedaron viendo, unos estaban tan divertidos como yo, pero uno que otro aguafiestas decía: "…que barbaridad, eso es muy inmaduro". INMADURO MIS PANTALONES¡

La cara de Nubecita se movía de derecha a izquierda, muy rápidamente. Solo se alcanzaba a distinguir la expresión de sorpresa en sus ojos y como salpicaba saliva de su boca. Sus cachetes estaban aun mas rojos que los de Tifa cuando su padre los atrapa en pleno besucón.

Trataba de alejarse el Caiht Sith de flores de su cara….pero mi hechizo estaba tan bien hecho no tenía ni la más mínima posibilidad contra el gato de flores mientras este seguía dándole cachetadas. Strife ya estaba más que desesperado y tomo la loca decisión de estrellar se cara en la pared, tratando de así poder destrozar el arreglo encantado…pero tampoco funciono ¡ Aun medio destruido, este seguía moviendo se brazo, tan rápidamente como desde el inicio. Cloud, jejeje, se tropezó con su propia moto y caya a el suelo, gruñendo y quejándose. WUAHA, vaya nena.

WIHIHIHIHI, en ese instante, creo que me moje un poco los pantalones de tanta risa que tenia….si alguien hubiera volteado a ver el bote de basura, hubiera creído que había un demonio adentro. Pero nadie me noto, ya que todos estaban más atentos a las cachetadas que al el bote de basura en la esquina…

-MAGIA NIVEL 1, FIRE¡-

Y con ese agudo grito, los SLAPS¡ cesaron

"_Hey ¿quién interrumpió el espectáculo?_ " Pensé asomándome desde mi escondite. y mi sorpresa fue grande a l ver como el arreglo desaparecía de la cara de Nubecita, y se convertía en cenizas por el hechizo que le había lanzado Aeris. Vaya aguafiestas¡ justo cuando me estaba divirtiendo como nunca, tiene que lanzar ese estúpido hechizo…. Si , era demasiado bueno como para que durara no? Después de eso logre ver como Aeris corría hacia la abofeteada Nubecita

-Cloud,CLOUD¡¿Estás bien?-Le pregunto desesperada -Espera ,te ayudare…-

Lo agarro del brazo y lo paro….y fue ahí donde todos rieron de nuevo¡ incluyéndome ,claro¡

Es que, su cara, WUAUAUAGA, su cara se veía tan ridícula: los labios y los cachetes rojos e inflamados, su pelo estaba totalmente despeinado y cubierto de polvo, sus ojos, wihihi, parecían diminutos por culpa de sus inflamados cachetes…y tenía un diente…pffttt…flojo que se abría cada vez que respiraba, como una ventanita blanca….WUAUAHAHAHA¡

,,,,Y SE VEIA GRACIOSISOMO¡WUAHAHA…NO PUEDO…RE…RECORDAR OTRO DIA QUE ME HAYA REIDO AS…ASI…WUAHAHAHA..FUE SIMPLEMENTE,,,,CHISTOSISIMO¡.WUAHAHAHA.

WUAHAHA…haha..haha. Bueno, ya me calme….haaa.

Es que , por dios Kuja, si hubieras vistos su cara en persona me entenderías¡

Y ni que decir de las caras de los alumnos que vieron todos, ahora ya no había aguafiestas, si no que todos reían por igual. Pero a Aeris no le dio mucha gracia…y se puso como una bruja que se la lleva el diablo, te digo….

-¡¿Quién fue el chistoso?¡ ¿Quién ha sido? Ven y enfréntate como hombre-o mujer, o lo que seas ¡-Grito a toda la multitud que observaba, sin un destinatario fijo. Nadie respondió, obviamente…de hecho, todos se marcharon. Yo lo hubiera hecho, si no estuviera en un bote maloliente, casi orinándome de risa ...y miedo.

-Noff…te….freocufes, Aerifff, ya fabia yo a que me afiesgaba al venir a esfa efcuela- Hablo, bueno si a eso se le puede considerar hablar, Nubecita , recobrando de nuevo su calma.

Aeris se calmo de inmediato _(bueno al parecer, aparte de espontaneas, las novias de Nubecita son bipolares…no lo crees, Kuja?)_

Wihihi, lo lamento amigo, no lo pude evitar….Tranquilo,t ranquilo solo fue chiste, no tienes que aventarme la almohada a la cara, menos mal que no puedes hacer magia, por que tengo la sospecha que me hubieras lanzado algo mucho más distinto…

JEJE, bueno, Aeris se calmo de inmediato, lo volteo a ver y le hecho un hechizo Heal, creo que de nivel 5. Y con eso la cara de Nubecita quedo tan repulsiva como de costumbre…boca pequeña, cachetes finos, sin ningún diente asomándose….lo normal.

Una vez que se recobro, Cloud le agradeció, pero no dijo nada más. En cambio, Aeris...:

-Lo lamento Cloud, no se supone que pasaría esto….hable con mis compañeros y…ellos me prometieron que no te harían daño, aun sabiendo que vienes de Dissidia….-

-Está bien, como ya te dije, estaba preparado para algo así- La interrumpió Nubecita.

-Pero aun así ese no es el punto ¡Yo ya estoy harte de esta pelea entre nuestras escuelas… a ti solo te veo los fines de semana, no puedo acercarme a Dissidia, y hace meses que no veo a Cid, Yuffie, Barret ,_Tifa…- _

"_Uhhhu, Tifa ¿oíste Cloud? Estoy seguro de que se te helo la sangre_" Pensé, comprendiendo que por esa razón es que Cloud podía estar con las dos a la vez ¡ .Si en realidad Dissidia y Underground están tan peleadas, entonces ningún alumno tenia las agallas de acercarse a la escuela enemiga…l y por lo tanto, Tifa y Aeris ya no se veían mas y estaban incomunicadas….dejando todo puesto para que Cloud llegara y se ligara a las dos…sin que se enterara una de la otra.

Nubecita se puso nervioso , trago saliva y desvió un poco los ojos…pero lo supo disimular muy bien. Ya ha de tener práctica, estoy seguro. Y luego dijo con su _alegre _tono de voz

-Tranquila, no pensemos en eso ahora. Hoy disfrutemos de nuestra cita-

Aeris rio por la bajo y agrego :

-Si, tienes razón, esta cosas se suelen resolverse solas. Y ahora, mi valiente soldado, sería tan amable de escoltarme a nuestro restaurante?- Dijo alargando un brazo.

Y, Nubecita le agarro la mano y la ayuda a subir en su moto, y una vez que él también se subió, la encendió ,le dijo dulcemente

-La escoltare a donde usted quiera, mi bella florista…-

-"Creo que alguien ha leído mucho LOVELESS últimamente…"- susurre para mí mismo, viendo la melosa e irritante escena.

Y de repente ,puuuf,, arrancaron y se perdieron de vista. Wehehe, pero si Nubecita creía que iba disfrutar de su cena romántica, estaba muy equivocado¡

Aun faltaba la segunda y ultima parte de mi broma.

-¡QUE COMIENZE EL SHOW¡-Grite al momento que salía del bote de basura y me encarreraba a mi Magic- Vehículo, mientras una chica con ojos en forma de espiral gritaba

-¿¡Que es eso?¡ Un payaso salió de un bote….ahora sí que lo he visto todo…-

_**NOTA DE AUTOR: MAS VALE TARDE QUE NUNCA ,NO CREEN? JEJEJ BUENO,ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE Y POR CIERTO, AGARRAR NOTA SIGNIFICA,PUES...COMO LES DIGO...ALUCINAR POR CAUSA DE SUSTANCIAS ADICTIVAS,JEJEJ ASI YA NO SE OYE TAN MAL :)**_


	10. Broma de verano,parte 2 final

Para ser un barrio de clase baja, Kefka debía reconocer que Underground era bastante complejo e impresionante…aunque inseguro y pobre, como era de esperarse. Conduciendo su vehículo mientras seguía a Cloud y Aeris, observaba cada detalle de tan peculiar sitio .Igual que la escuela, la mayoría de los edificios estaban hechos casi por completo de chatarra, lucían bastante inseguros y mal hechos, como si se fueran a derrumbar con el mínimo empujón, pero eran resistentes y bastante modernos. Los puestos tenían grandes anuncios de luces de neón que anunciaban sus nombres, ni que decir se las series de luces que prácticamente se encontraban alrededor de todos los edificios, era un espectáculo para la vista bastante extraño: edificios sucios y torcidos cubiertos por luces llamativas y con algunos accesorios de tecnología de punta.

Pero la naturaleza era nula, no había ningún árbol y apenas si había pequeñas zonas con algo de pasto. ¿Y a que se debía eso?...pues la respuesta era obvia i Kefka la sabia….era nada menos por ese enorme y lujoso edifico en el sector 5 , la compañía de su anciano y poderoso profesor, Rufus Shinra. La compañía de energía Shinra no solamente se encargaba de distribuir casi toda la materia y magicteck alrededor del mundo, sino que también proveía a la ciudad de la energía

Pero no todo era miel sobre hojuelas. Tanta comodidad para la ciudad y la economía le había costado casi todo al barrio Underground: la gente se empobrecía debido a la poca oportunidad de trabajo, ya que Rufus no contrataba a cualquier persona. Bueno ,clara está en la excepción de sus hijos, a quienes contrato de inmediato. Pero el resto de las personas debían pasar por un meticuloso proceso de selección, sin importar que trabajo realizase, y tomando en cuenta que muy pocos contaban con la suficiente educación en Underground, y que Shinra abarcaba casi todas la oportunidades de empleo, su población estaba en la miseria. Ni que decir de la situación higiénica y ambiental en la que se encontraba…O de Don Corneo, quien tenía al pobre barrio dominado bajo su mafioso poder

Y aunque a Kefka nunca le habían importado mucho los problemas sociales en general, si sintió algo a ver el estado de Underground. No era tristeza ni enojo, era más bien un sentimiento de indignación. Ver a esas personas vivir tan mal era realmente patético. Pero, cuando lo pensó bien, Kefka se dio cuenta que estaba siendo un hipócrita: sentía cierta lastima por la gente de Underground, pero no deseaba el cierre de Shinra.

Además, eran muchos problemas los que afectaban a ese barrio y ninguno de ellos era de su incumbencia. ¿Y por qué molestarse en pensar en ello? Aunque fueran sus problemas ¿que podía hacer un muchacho adicto al magictek, contra una ambiente ecológico en mal estado ,un líder empresario con un monopolio en su poder y un mafioso idiota, pero cruel y con muchos contactos?

Pero lo más importante, ¿Qué beneficio le traería a él si Shinra cerrara?

"Si eso pasara, de donde surgiría la energía de la ciudad…y QUE DECIR QUE DE DONDE SACARIA EL MAGICTECK" pensó, esquivando un niño había atravesado la calle sin mirar a los lados, ya que estaba siendo perseguido por el dueño de un puesto de comida. Esta casi ocasiona que Kefka perdiera el control y que casi cayera de su vehículo, pero aun tenia buenos reflejos, ya que alcanzo a recuperara el equilibrio e insultar con un gesto de de dedo bastante grosero…pero apropiado para la situación, según kefka.

Muchos niños corrían por las calles, jugando o robando para tener que comer, en el peor de los casos. Los padres no los acompañaban, ya que debían trabajar de lo que pudieran largas horas para poder tener aunque fuera un poco de Gil para el fin de mes.

Y así como tan repentinamente empezó a pensar en la situación de Underground, Kefka dejo de hacerlo al ver que sus víctimas se detenían y entraban a un restaurante. ¡Había estado tan ocupado pensando que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que ya había llegado a el sector 5¡

El barrio Underground estaban compuesto por 8 sectores, en el sector 2 estaba la academia Underground, pero el más importante era el 5, ya que es donde se encontraba el edifico de Shinra Company y donde también estaban los "mejores" comercios del barrio. Fue en este Sector , a las 8:00 Pm en donde Kefka dio desenlace a su primer día de verano, así como a su broma para Cloud

_**Sector 5, restaurante, 7:30 pm, Punto de vista de Kefka**_

AYY, Nubecita, si supieras que tonto te veías con esa actitud de superioridad al entrar a ese restaurante que escogió tu novia, la chica-flor…

-Eh, Kefka ¿sabes que Cloud no esta aquí par oír tu insulto verdad?-

-Si Kuja, ya lo sé¡ Solo trato de darle emoción a la historia. Parece que no eres tan refinado en esa cosa que llamas "artes teatrales", ahora déjame continuar, o acaso no quieres seguir oyendo mi historia?—

-…-

-¡Si, claro que quieres seguir escuchando¡ ¿Quién se soportaría a la incógnita de no saber el final?-

-…L a verdad, me quede sin palabras…-

Ejem, ejem, ahora sí, continuare.

No sé que le molestaba a Nubecita de ese lugar, ¡era grandioso¡. El cocinero principal, que era un extraño, pero chistoso pulpo morado, se encontraba en medio de una mesa giratoria, alrededor de la cual estaban sentados los clientes. Ellos no se movían con la mesa, si no que tenían lugares fijos, lo único que se movía era la comida. WIHIHI, se veían tan graciosos los clientes tratando de agarrar una porción de una comida que se alejaba poco a poco, y que tenía poco probabilidad de regresar, ya que tenía que pasar por todos los clientes antes de volver.

Para mi sorpresa, Vivi, ese enano con gorra y ojos amarillos, estaba ahí riendo mientras a Nubecita y su chica se sentaban a su lado pero creo que ya había tomado mas dos elixires, así que ni los noto. Es más, el "sobrio" enano dejo de reír de repente y salió corriendo del restaurante, para vomitar, gracias a los efectos secundario de los elixires .Jejeje, pobre tonto, incapaz de resistir su antojo y adicción ¡

¿y por qué me miras así, Kuja?...¡¿Qué?¡¿Qué soy un hipócrita?¡ Déjame decirte, que soy totalmente capaz de dejar el Magicteck cuando me plazca. Es más, hace una semana no toque el Magictek por un dia y medio y mi doctor solo me tuvo que llevar a el hospital a que se me pasar mi Psicosis por 4 días ¡ Eso ya es un avance no?..¿no?….Ehhh, bueno ¿quién te pregunto?

En fin, volviendo a mi historia en el restaurante…Espero que ahora si ya no haya más interrupciones…

Aeris rio al ver a Vivi salir corriendo, Nubecita solo suspiro, como si estuviera aun mas convencido de que no deseaba estar ahí.

Yo me senté un poco alejados de ellos, escondido perfectamente gracias a una bestia con pelo blanco y manos y cara moradas que estaba derecha, mientras que a mi izquierda estaba un hombre con cuatro brazos, no lo reconocí al principio, pero luego de un rato, regreso a mi mente su nombre: Gilgamesh¡ Seguro lo recuerdas Kuja. Iba en nuestro salón, wuahahaha, era un tipo bastante divertido. ¿No lo recuerdas? Vamos ,hombre, si a veces hasta almorzaba con nosotros, era un buen tipo…¡Maldito Chaos por haberlo expulsado¡ no había razón, es decir, vender armas ilegales dentro de la escuela no es una falta tan grave, cuando mucho debió haber recibido una semana de castigo limpiando los baños….

Pero ahí estaba ¡tal y como lo recordaba, solamente que ahora lucia el uniforme de Underground en lugar de el uniforme de Dissidia. Lo hubiera saludado…. si no hubiera estado totalmente dormido. Parece que ese restaurante es muy buen lugar para ir a ahogar las penas en elixir…Pero en parte, que bueno que estaba dormido, si me lo encuentro despierto, de seguro hubiera gritado:¡KEFKA ¡PERO QUE DIABLOS HACES AQUÍ? SIGUIENDO DE SEGURO A TU VICTIMA DE ESTE VERANO…Y APUESTO A QUE ES CLOUD….¡ Al parecer, la discreción no la compartimos ni yo ni Gilgamesh, a si que agradezco que estuviera perdido en sus sueños…y que su ancha joroba me protegiera de la vista de los demás clientes.

De pronto, ese pulpo que cocinaba detuvo de momento los cortes que hacía a un filete de Chocobo, para saludar a la chica flor:

-Aeris¡, que milagro que vienes a visitarnos, ya hacía varias semanas que no te veía por aquí¡

-Jeje, cierto, lo lamento Ultros, he estado muy ocupada. Ya sabes, con los exámenes, mi venta de flores, y también he ayudado a mi mamá en la casa, ya que ella siempre regresa muy cansada de su trabajo…-

"Ultros" que asumo era el nombre del pulpo (y por todas las invocaciones, ¿Quién les pone los nombres a los humanoides? Ya tiene suficiente con ser feos como para aparte soportar esos nombres tan ridículos…) soltó una carcajada, conmovido por la dulce respuesta de Aeris

-Jajajaja, lo comprendo pequeña, trabajar en esa Academia Dissidia ha de ser muy demandante. Pobre de Elmyra, yo no soportaría cocinar para tantos jóvenes…en especial sabiendo que de seguro en esa escuela han de ser muy quisquillosos…-Comento al momento que ponía los filetes de Chocobo en la mesa y eran devorados por el sofisticado monstruo peludo de mi derecha. Yo tenia hambre, así que trate de agarra uno discretamente…pero me di cuenta de que si acercaba mi mano a los filetes mientras ese…Yeti los devoraba, jamás la volvería a ver. En cambio tome un pequeño sorbo del elixir que le había sobrado a Gilgamesh. No me quito el hambre, pero me restauro inmediatamente.

¡Y no sabía nada mal, déjame decirte¡ Tenia un sabor dulce al momento de tomarlo, te dejaba una ligera picazón en la garganta luego de tragarlo y te regresaba toda la energía,...creo que lo primero que hare hoy al salir de la escuela será ir a comprarme una docena en la tienda…sin decirle a mi doctor de terapias ,claro…

En fin.

Nubecita se puso un poco colorado de la cara, tal vez era porque ya sabía lo poco queridos que somos los de Dissidia por esa zona, y ese Ultros parecía ser tranquilo…pero ni yo lo quisiera hacer enojar ¡ Es decir, no creo que nadie buscaría pelea con un pulpo de 3 metros de alto, con filosos dientes amarillos, ocho tentáculos y ojos rojos¡

Pero ya era demasiado tarde. Ultros por fin le puso atención a Nubecita en cuanto dejo de hablar con Aeris.

-¿Y quién es_ este_ , Aeris? ¿Te esta causando problemas o algo asi?- Pregunto el pulpo morado luego de inspeccionar detalladamente a Cloud. Fiiiuuuu¡ afortunadamente ,Nubecita y yo ya no teníamos puesto el saco escolar, que nos hubiera delatado de inmediato, gracias a ese ridículo escudo que abarca casi toda la parte de la espalda¡ ¡DESPIDAN A ESE DISEÑADOR¡

Pero aun sin nuestro disfraz escolar, Nubecita y yo debamos la impresión de no pertenecer ahí….como si lleváramos un enorme cartel que decía: SI NO NOTAS QUE SOY UN FORASTERO, ENTONCES TE SOBRA DE ESTUPIDO LO QUE TIENES DE CIEGO.

Pero yo no tuve tantos problemas en ese aspecto..gracias a que estaba a espaldas de Ultros y que mis compañeros de al lado eran un monstruo de las nieves demasiado ocupado comiendo y el otro un ebrio dormido de cuatro brazos.

_Wihihihi¡, Nubecita, nubecita….ya entiendo tu negación al querer entrar en este lugar…_pensé dándole otro sorbo a el elixir sobrante de Gilgamesh, quien ronco un poco mas fuerta al sentir que alguien le robaba su bebida. Pero no se despertó, gracias al cielo…

-No¡ claro que no Ultros,el es Cloud. Ya sabes, mi novio?-Dijo Aeris tratando de calmar los ánimos.

Y oír la palabra novio fue como darle 1000 tranquilizantes a Ultros, quien se relajo de inmediato.

-Ahh, con que tu eres el famoso Cloud, eh chico?...Jejeje, lamento haberme molestado. Bueno, si Aeris cree que eres un buen muchacho, entonces estoy seguro de que lo eres¡ Aeris solo habla maravillas de ti¡ Dice que eres un chico tranquilo y noble, muy cariñoso y amable…

"…y soso, y aburrido, y lento, y mudo y sobre todo… infiel" Me dije a mi mismo en voz baja, altamente asqueado del discursito del pulpo que parecía ahora más un poeta que un cocinero.

-Jeje, ya para Ultros, que me estas avergonzando.- Oí que dijo la chica flor, ya que el pulpo se había acomodado y me impedía ver a los novios .Ahora solo veía su babosa y enorme espalda...

-Oh¡, si por supuesto Aeris, jeje. Vamos, siéntense ¿Qué desean que este pulpo les prepare? Y el precio no es problema, que esta noche, la cena corre por mi cuenta ¡-

Les dijo de inmediato Ultros, muy contento. Alargo uno de sus tentáculos y tomo una carta del menú, para que pudieran decidir qué comer. Aeris al principio se resigno a que la comida fuera gratis. Decía que "No podía aprovecharse así de un amigo", que "eso no era justo", que "no debía ser tan amable con ella". ¡Esa chica es la única persona en este maldito universo que se niega a aceptar una cena gratis¡ ¿Y por qué se hacía del rogar, si en el fondo, estaba feliz de poder comer por fin algo decente en ese restaurante? Ay,ay,ay, mujeres…en verdad no las entiendo…

Pero luego de varias excusas y disculpas, por fin acepto. ¡Ya era hora¡

La florista tomo la carta y se la mostro a Nubecita, quien solamente murmuro un "Uhhhmmm.." Pero Nubecita ni dijo nada, tal vez se dio cuenta que entre menos hablara él y mas hablara Aeris, tendría menos probabilidad de que Ultros se diera cuenta de que la chica flor le había dado una impresión bastante…"exagerada" de su verdadera personalidad. Y viendo que su novio estaba indeciso, Aeris se desespero y pidió su orden:

-Para mi seria solamente una poco de agua y Green Grass, Ultros.Y ,jiji ,parece que Cloud no se siente muy platicador hoy, pero estoy segura de que a el le gustaría un filete ahumado de Typhon…. su favorito.-

…

…Green Grass y agua…esa chica tenía todo un reportorio amplio de platillos GRATIS a escoger, como costillas de Bahamut, filete de Typhon,, Filete de Chocobo empanizado y condimentado con un ligero toque de Ether…y aun así, ella solo pidió un poco de Green Grass y agua…

…

…Que puedo decir. Creo que el Mako y el polem de las flores le han secado el cerebro a esa pobre chica ….

¡Pero a la vez, fue un gesto muy noble de ella el no aprovecharse de ese pulpo¡

Muy noble…llegando a estúpido, si me preguntas….

Ultros la miro altamente desconcertado:

-¿Solo eso? Vamos Aeris, es una cena gratis, y no es una oferta que le haga a muchos clientes¡ Mira, checa de nuevo el menú, y pide lo que se te antoje, y no te fijes en el precio…-

-No, Ultros, estoy segura que solo deseo comer eso. No tengo mucha hambre y, no importa cuánto lo pidas, nunca dejaría que un viejo amigo me tenga lastima. Yo comeré uno de tus platillos caro cuando tenga el dinero, pero no quiero que nadie me compadezca en el camino. Además, estoy segura de que Cloud compartirá su platillo , jeje,no es cierto, Cloud?-

Dijo Aeris tocando el brazo de Nubecita, quien se encontraba distraído tratando de alcanzar un vaso de agua que se alejaba poco a poco por la mesa giratoria, pero en cuanto sintió que su chica flor lo tocaba, volteo y le dijo vacilando:

-¿Qué…? Oh¡, si claro Aeris, como sea...-

Y eso no le gusto nada a el pulpo¡

Quien sabe como lo habrá visto, pero solo note como los ojos de Nubecita se abrían en sorpresa y terror cuando su mirada y la de Ultros chocaron. A l parecer, la respuesta de Cloud no había sido la más apropiada para la situación…y Ultros ya empezaba a notar como es en realidad Nubecita, y era muy distinto a el príncipe encantador que Aeris le había platicado. Tal vez el pulpo había esperado que Cloud dijera algo como : " No te preocupes cariño, mientras yo esté aquí, tu nunca pagaras ni un centavo en nuestras citas"...pero ,tu y yo ,Kuja, sabemos que es más probable que Fujin gane el premio a "la mas parlanchina" a que Nubecita se vuelva tan atento y espontaneo…

Pero, quien sabe, los milagros existen no?.Wihihihihi

Y luego de la mirada fulmínate que le echo a Cloud, Ultros se dispuso a prepararles la cena a cada uno. Con un cuchillo en dos de sustentáculos, empezó a cortar un trozo de filete de Typhon, al mismo tiempo que lo sazonaba.

Con la orden de Aeris se tardo muy poco y solo uso un tentáculo, digo, no era mucho trabajo sacar un poco de Grass de una bolsa, ponerlo en una plato y servirlo con un vaso de agua, por lo que Aeris recibió su orden en un segundo. Pero dijo que no probaría ni un bocado hasta que los dos tuvieran su platillo listo.

"¿Y ahora que voy a hacer?, debo pensar en algo para ponerle algo de emociona esta velada" pense impaciente desde mi asiento,. Si no hacia algo pronto, de seguro que me hubiera muerto de aburrimiento, pero por suerte pasó algo bastante afortunado….

-Orden lista- Anuncio Ultros, una vez que ya había acabado de preparar el filete de Typhon de Nubecita, quien se alegro un poco ante la noticia. Estiro una mano para recibir su orden, pero Ultros lo puso en la mesa giratoria, sin darle a Strife la oportunidad de tomarlo.

-¡Paciencia ,muchacho ,que en este restaurante la comida se comparte entre todos los clientes¡ Espera a que llegue a ti para poder probarlo.-

-Ultros…- Le dijo Aeris, cuyo platillo no había pasado por tal proceso dado a que…bueno, no creo que nadie más en el restaurante hubiera querido comer pasto y agua cuando pueden comer muchas otras cosas más grasosas…y deliciosas…

-Lo siento, mi restaurante, mis reglas. Pero no te preocupes chico, estoy seguro que los demás comensales serán _prudentes _y solo agarran un pequeño trozo-Dijo Ultros riendo un poco y poniendo su atención a preparar otra orden.

¿Y donde crees que puso el platillo?¡ Lo puso frente a mi¡ Entre todos los clientes, me lo dio a mi¡ Pero no tenía tiempo de celebrar ,así que pensé rápido¡. Vi lo que tenía mi alrededor, buscando algo que pudiera serme de utilidad

¡Pelo de Yeti!….no

¡Hechizo Posion en la comida!….no

¡Elixir sobrante de Gilgames!...!BINGO!

Así que rápidamente, tome el elixir y lo rocié en la comida, agregando también un ligero toque de hachizo Haste. Así, al llegar a Cloud ,el sabor dl elixir se habría ido, mas no sus efecto secundarios¡

Sabes que ocurriría de ser así, no Kuja?

¡NUBECITA TENDRIA QUE "DESALOJAR " SU COMIDA DEL ESTOMAGO,DE LA MISMA FORMA QUE HABIA PASADO CON VIVI¡

Y ESO MISMO PASO ,WUAHAHAHAH,

WUAHAHA….

Pero eso no fue todo…Lo que ocurrió después de eso no era parte de mi plan. oh no, no, no

Lo que paso después fue más bien lo que me gusta llamar "Una patada en la entrepierna para Cloud de parte del Destino y sus novias"

_**Punto de Vista normal, Sector 5, 8 PM**_

Cloud golpeaba la mesa con sus dedos, aun esperando su orden.

No había visto circular su platillo por la mesa dese que Ultros lo había colocado al otro extremo de donde estaba sentado. Quien fuera a quien le tocase, no había soltado el platillo en un buen rato

¿Por qué se tardaba tanto?

Y harto de la espero y con l preocupación de que se acabara su comida aquel cliente que no podía ver gracias a que Ultros le impedía ver al otro lado con su cuerpo, Cloud anuncio con una voz un poco fuerte, pero en tono amable, no queriendo hacer enojar ni a Ultros ni a Aeris

-Disculpa amigo, pero ¿Podrías pasar mi platillo?...-

-No hubo respuesta alguna….

-¿Me oyes?, vamos , pásalo de ….-S e interrumpió Cloud al ver que su orden ya se había puesto en marcha y se acercaba a él.

Cloud recibió su comida casi de inmediato, ya que no había muchos clientes, y los que aun estaban, se encontraban dormidos o muy satisfechos como para probar un bocado más.

Se alegro al comprobar que su filete aun estaba caliente…e intacto.

¡Totalmente intacto¡

Eso hizo que Cloud se quedara un tanto desconcertado….¿Si en realidad aquel cliente que tuvo el platillo antes que el no lo había probado, porque se lo quedo tanto tiempo?

"Hum, bueno eso no me debería de extrañar, después de todo, aquí en Underground todos son unos tipos extraños…."Pensó, decidió a no darle importancia a el asunto y empezar a comer, dado a que ya tenía un hambre insoportable.

Agarro el tendero y el cuchillo, cortó un trozo de su filete y se lo llevo a la boca,

¡Sabia delicioso¡ ¡Debía admitir que ese extraño pulpo si sabía lo que hacia ¡ Detecto un ligero sabor extraño, como si fuera un ligero condimentito que no debía estar ahí, pero no le importo y siguió comiendo

_Yum,Yum…_en definitiva Aeris había tomado una buena decisión después de todo.

-Oye con calma, comelón, no es como si le fueran a salir pierna a tu comida y huyera-Le dijo Aeris, quien ya había acabado con su cena y lo miraba con una sonrisa en la cara.

_Gulp_…Cloud trago de manera rápida el trozo de filete que estaba masticando, al darse cuenta que ,en su hambre había olvidado por completo a Aeris y su raquítica cena.

Ceroo los ojos, avergonzado, al mismo tiempo que agarraba su plato y se lo daba a Aeris

-Toma. Pruébalo, esta delicioso- Le ofreció cariñosamente a Aeris., quien no se hizo del rogar y se dispuso a probarlo en seguida. Pero justo en el momento en que el filete estaba a punto de tocar sus labios, Cloud empezó a toser, adquiriendo un color verde en su rostro.

-Cloud,¡¿CLOUD?¡ ¡¿Qué ocurre?¡ ¿¡te sientes bien¡?-

Y no….Cloud no se sentía bien…nada bien. Tenía unas nauseas horribles, y sentía en su garganta una a horrible picazón.

Se levanto de su silla tambaleándose, sin dejar de toser. Ultros lo miro con asombro, un poco aterrado de que ese muchacho de pelo amarillo fuera a ocasionar una escena en su negocio

-¡HEY,hey¡ ¡QUE CARAJOS PASO¡ Vamos Aeris, controla a tu novio…-

Cloud se alejo corriendo a la entrada, sin esperar la ayuda de nadie. Sabía que iba a vomitar, y no tenía ningún deseo de hacerlo frente a Aeris …¡y menos en frente de Ultros¡. Mientras corría a la salida, logro ver como los demás clientas seguían dormido, como si el escándalo que estaba ocurriendo fuera de poca importancia.

Wihihi….Una ligera risa alcanzo los oídos de Cloud. El conocía esa risa, ya la había odio antes….pero..

_BLUUURPPPP-…_Su estomago no resistiría mucho mas. No tenía tiempo de pensar en las risas de los demás, debía de salir corriendo, ¡YA¡

Abrió la puerta del restaurante de un golpe, se acerco a un bote de basura cercano, quito la tapa de este. se puso de rodillas…y vomito.

A nadie en especial a Cloud le gustaba la sensación del vomito. Pero en esta ocasión, se sentía aliviado al sentir que cualquier cosa que le había hecho daño abandonaba su estomago.

Paso frente al bote 4 minutos seguidos. Aeris estaba a su lado a una distancia prudente.

Cuando por fin acabo, Cloud se relajo como nunca antes en su vida, cerro de nuevo el bote, esperando que nadie tuviera la mala suerte de abrirlo luego de de la vomitada que había echado ahí. Viendo que el proceso de desalojo estomacal había concluido, Aeris se acerco y le ayudo a recargarse en su moto. Le dio una vaso con agua fresca y fría al momento en que le limpiaba con una servilleta el vomito que había quedado en su camisa. Lo miro y dijo angustiada

-Oh Dios, que habrá pasado?...espera aquí, iré a hablar a mi madre, ella sabe que hacer este tipo de situaciones …- Dijo Aeris dándole un beso en la frente a Cloud y dirigiéndose a la entrada, en donde choco contra un chico de pelo dorado peinado en forma de col de caballo, ojos azules con una sonrisa burlona en la cara.

-Oh, lo siento...-Se disculpo, pero aquel extraño muchacho solo rio histéricamente y salió del restaurante, sin responder

"Pero que tipo más extraño.." pensó Aeris, pidiéndole a Ultros su teléfono prestado para poder llamar a su madre, ignorando todo lo que ocurrió tras la puerta de entrada.

Kefka moría de la risa, ya no andaba con cautela. Ni si quiera le había importado chocar con Aeris, ni que ella lo hubiera visto cara a cara. Con el drama que había ocasionado el filete condimentado de Cloud, estaba más que seguro que la chica flor ni recordaría su cara , y que Cloud iba a estar tan mareado que ni notaria que el estaba ahí, riendo como loco casi en su cara. Poniendose una mano en su adolorido estomago de la risa, Kefka salió del restaurante, y paro de reir al ver a Cloud hablando con una chica ,que no era nadie más que …Tifa.

¡OHHH, esto se va aponer bueno…¡"Pensó observando con detalle la pelea que ocurría frente a sus ojos.

Pero esto no resulto igual de entretenido para Cloud o Tifa, quienes se encontraban en una situación bastante incómoda y conflictiva. Sobre todo Tifa, quien estaba muy molestas y enojada

-¡¿Asi que esto es lo que tenias que hacer, eh Cloud? ¡Pero tus mentiras ya no funcionaran conmigo, Strife¡ Ya descubrí que sin vergüenza eres¡-

Cloud no respondía, en parte por lo mareado y nauseabundo que se sentía, pero sobre todo ,por que no sabía que decir ni que responderle a Tifa. Aun sabiendo los riesgos que suponía n dos relación sentimentales a la vez, nunca había previsto esa situación

Tifa continúo gritando, acercándose más a Cloud. En sus brazos llevaba un paquete con varias bebidas alcohólicas, que dejo en el suelo.

-¡Tú me mentiste¡ me dijiste que irías a casa de Cid a ayudarlo en un proyecto de nave que ha estado planeando. Y justo luego de que me dejaste en casa, encontré una caja de herramientas de mi pádre que pensé que te iban a ser de ayuda¡ Y sabes que hice después? Fui a casa de Cid, diciendo que tenías unas cuantas herramientas útiles en su proyecto. ¿¡Y SABES QUE FUE LO QUE ME DIJO?¡

"¡¿Proyecto?, ¿Cloud en mi casa? ¿De qué diablos estás hablando? No he visto a Cloud desde que salimos de la escuela¡ Y ahora si no es mucha molestia….LARGO DE AQUÍ ,QUE QUIERO DORMIR" –

Gritaba Tifa tan alto que a Cloud le zumbaron los oídos.

-Me desconcerté demasiado, pero pensé que tal vez ,sol había sido una mentirilla blanca para estar lejos de tu novia unas horas. Y ¿sabes qué?, ¡no me moleste¡ Se que eres un maldito solitario, y supuse que querías estar a solas un rato.¡-

Kefka observaba la pelea, ya sin tanta diversión ni entretenimiento.

-Volví a casa, un poco triste. Luego mi padre me pidió que trajera un empaque de mercancía que había llegado erróneamente a nuestra casa y que lo llevara a su bar. _Nuestro bar, _El Séptimo Cielo.

¿Y CON QUE ME ENCUENTRO AL DETERME A DESCANASR UN POCO?¡NADA MENOS QUE A TI TOTALMENTE EMBRIGADO DE ELIXIRES….Y CON AERIS¡ ¡MI AMIGA,EN UNA CITA DE SEGURO¡ ¿O LO VAS A NEGAR?-

L a vena del cuello de Tifa parcia a punto de estallar, al igual que los tímpanos de Cloud, quien se encontraba ahora un poco mas consiente y recuperado. Armándose de valor, trato de responderle a Tifa, pero su estomago se revolvió de nuevo y no pudo decir ni una sola palabra.

De repente, el enojo en los ojos y cara de Tifa se transformo en tristeza y las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos incontrolablemente

-¿Y no vas a responder si quiera….Cloud? _Sniff,sniff _…¡PUES COMO QUIERAS¡-

Bramo Tifa, dándole una cachetada tan fuerte a Cloud que lo tiro del respaldo de su moto. Formo un puño con su mano y le dio un certero golpe a el motor de la moto de Cloud, seguido por una poderosa patada que casi la parte a la mitad .Cloud miraba como su querido vehículo era destruido, y como él era incapaz de hacer….o al menos decir…algo al respecto. En cambio solo se quedo tumbado de espaldas en el piso, viendo como Tifa le daba golpe tras golpe a su moto.

¡CRASH¡ Se rompieron los espejos

¡CLACK¡ La manguera del freno se había roto

¡PUM¡ Las dos llantas se salieron de su lugar,y rodaron en direcciones opuestas

En pocos minutos, la moto quedo en tan mal estado que ya no más que chatarra. Tifa ,aunque enojada, aun lloraba. Su cara era una mezcla de furia y tristeza. Ya no le dijo nada más a Cloud. Solamente agarro de nuevo su paquete y se fue corriendo tan rápido como pudo.

Kefka deseaba hacer exactamente lo mismo. Ya no le parecía tan graciosa la situación, esta se había vuelto muy dramática para su gusto. Harto de la situación, se subió a su vehículo y se fue de ahí.

Lo único que alcanzo a oír fue el grito desconsolado de Aeris al ver a Cloud y su moto en pésimo estado. ¿Habrá oído Aeris la pelea de Tifa…? No lo sabía, y no le importaba. El se había divertido, tal vez se le fue de las manos y había causado una pelea innecesaria, pero aun así, el la había pasado muy bien.

Pero no se sentía del todo contento…no sabía porque, pero había un sentimiento que no lo dejaba estar en paz. Y para su supresa , se dio cuenta que se sentía un poco …._culpable._

-Oh, qué me pasa? Me estoy volviendo un sentimental ¡de todas maneras, ¿por qué me siento mal al respecto? Nubecita fue el único culpable…Fue su decisión ponerle el cuerno a Tifa o a Aeris…o las dos ¡ Yo solo ocasione que el engaño se descubriera, y eso, técnicamente, ¡es una buen acción¡ Wow, soy tan buena persona,…Nubecita debería darme las gracias.-Se murmuraba a si mismo mientras conducía por las atrejeadas calles de Undergoonud.

Cuando por fin salió de ese barrio y llego a su casa, ya eran las 9 PM. Guardo su vehículo, entro a su casa sin miedo a despertar a alguien. Kefka vivía solo, no tenía ningún familiar , y lo más cercano a un padre era su doctor de Terapia del Magicteck. Pero esto no le molestaba ni lo deprimía…al nunca tener una familia, estar siempre solo en casa era tan normal como ira a la escuela o comer

Subió a su cuarto, se quito los zapatos y se desplomo en la cama, mientras repasaba su día en la mente se preguntaba que diría Kuja cuando le platicara de su gran hazaña que había hecho…

¡VAYA, que sorpresa me lleve al entrar a el restaurante escogido


	11. Malas noticias

-Bueno Kefka, debo reconocer que te luciste…No solo lograste que Cloud se quedara sin una novia, sino que además lograste que esta le destruyera su preciosa moto…De seguro debió haber sido todo un espectáculo de inicio a fin …-

Kuja ya se encontraba mejor, acostado en la camilla de la enfermería, riendo junto con Kefka alegremente. El dolor de su estomago era casi nulo y escuchar el relato de Kefka le había ayudado a despejar su mente de los acontecimientos recientes que lo hacían sentir tan enojado

-Si ,wihihi ya lo sé! Fue una verdadera pena que no estuvieras ahí….debió apestar que tuvieras que quedarte en casa con ese mono que se hace llamar tu hermano ,Zidane…-De pronto, una almohada se estrello en la cara de Kefka, haciéndolo callar.

Una vez que se la quito de la cara miro a Kuja quien estaba con el cejo fruncido y con una expresión de desesperación en los ojos

-Cuantas veces te lo debo repetir? No digas eso en voz alta,! y menos cuando estamos en el ismo cuarto con este gusano!- Gruñia Kuja señalando con un dedo a a Seifer

Kefka bufo y miro con a Kuja con ironía dijo:

-Wihihi, tranqui Kuja, creo que está muy ocupado soñando que se está besuqueando con Fujin -Dijo Kefka observando a Seifer, aun profundamente dormido, quien estaba haciendo muecas con los labios. Intrigado ,Kuja volteo y miro a Seifer, con los labios aun mas fruncido que antes .De pronto, dijo, todavía dormido:

-Fujin, si me dieras un beso por cada vez que Raijin dice "sabes" seria más feliz que Bartz en un corral de chocobos….-Dijo Seifer, para después volver a roncar fuertemente, ya con los labios en forma normal

Kuja giro la cabeza y miro a los ojos a Kefka, quien estaba serio y calmado.

Los dos permanecieron así por unos segundos para luego estallar en otro ataque de carcajadas, el más fuerte que habían tenido desde que había comenzado el día. !Y vaya que ese día no había sido el más tranquilo exactamente! Uno no se rompe una costilla y desafía a la autoridad escolar a diario. Ese sin duda seria un día que ninguno de los dos jamás olvidarían. Seguramente sería un día en que ambos verían atrás y reirían sin parar ,justo como lo hacían en ese momento.

!Que ajenos estaban a la verdadera situación en la que se encontraban! .Dicha situación que los dos profesores, Cosmos y Shelco ,acababan de discutir justo afuera de la enfermería

Un momento después, la puerta de la enfermería se abrió ligeramente, como si una brisa la hubiera empujado.

-Comprendo directora Cosmos. No se preocupe ,ellos estarán tranquilos aquí ,por el momento .Yo prometo no decirles nada acerca de este asunto…-Decía el doctor Shelco a la directora, mientras sostenía en una mano la perilla de la puerta.

-Gracias por su prudencia, doctor. En realidad no deseo que se enteren….al menos no hasta que se sientan mejor y pueden dejar la enfermería- Agradeció Cosmos, sumamente triste.

Se despidió del doctor y se dirigió a la sala de los directores, en el edificio sur.

Shelco la observo hasta que se perdió de vista antes de entrar de nuevo a su enfermería. Antes de hacer eso, pensó haber escuchado un ligero llanto. Lo ignoro, creyendo que había sido su imaginación.

Entro, dejo escapar un pequeño suspiro y trato de poner una sonrisa en su rostro. Debía aparentar que todo estaba tranquilo , por el bien de los muchacho.

Se adentro caminando lentamente y vio que Kuja y Kefka ya estaban despiertos….y sanos! Tal vez a Kuja le dolería de repente su costilla, pero fuera de eso, ninguno de los dos tenía una razón válida para seguir en ese lugar.

Se sintió feliz de saber que estaban en buenas condiciones, como doctor ,nada le alegraba más que ver a sus pacientes recuperados….pero en esta ocasión no era lo mismo..

No , en ese caso, hubiera sido más conveniente que Kuja y Kefka siguieran inconscientes. Ya que, al dejar la Pacifica y seguirá enfermería, no les esperaba más que una triste e impactante noticia. La triste noticia de que los dos ya habían sido…

-Hey, doc Shelco. Porque la mirada ausente?. Acaso la directora Cosmos lo " sorprendió" con uno de sus "atributos"? Wihihi, vamos puede decirnos, no le diremos a nadie…tal vez. WUAHAHA!- Dijo Kefka al notar que el doctor había regresado.

-ehhh..?- respondió despistadamente Shelco.

Parpadeo rápidamente una vez que su mente volvió a la Tierra y contesto apresuradamente:

-Ehh si ,muy divertido señor Palazzo. En fin, me temo que usted y el señor Tribal deberán permanecer aquí un rato mas. No se preocupen, solo necesito hacerles una rápido chequeo. Solo para asegurarme que ya se encuentran en perfecto estado-Mintió Shelco, odiándose por romper su código profesional de ser siempre honestos con sus pacientes..o alumnos, en este caso.

Kuja, quien ya había dejado de reir, no parecía muy molesto al respecto. Y así era. Es más, no tenía ningún antojo de volver a clases, al menos, no por ese día. No quería soportar los comentarios de sus compañeros ni las miradas reprobatorias de sus profesores, por lo que en cuanto más tiempo pasar el en la enfermería, mejor.

Por el otro lado, Kefka ya se estaba desesperando de estar ahí, sentado sin hacer nada en la cama. El no soportaba estar en un mismo lugar mucho tiempo. No le importaba regresar a clases, ni las reacciones que pudieran tener sus compañeros. Si alguien le hacía unas preguntas, el les respondería. Si alguien lo felicitaba, el solamente se reiría acordándose de Seymour tirado en el piso .Si alguien lo criticaba, el les haría un gesto con su dedo medio. Si se encontraba a Mateus por la Academia, se bajaría los pantalones y le mostraría en donde podía poner sus "presidenciales" labios.

En resumen, no tenía ningún miedo de las consecuencias que pudiera haber luego del conflicto en la cafetería.

Solo le preocupaba que había pasado con Terra…no la había visto desde la pelea.

Poco sabia el de que Terra se encontraba a pocos metro de la enfermería, llorando inconsolablemente, a causa de lo que acaba de oír de parte de la directora Cosmos, mientras Tifa la abrazaba, tratando ,en vano, de tranquilizarla…

Edificio Norte, Corredor fuera de la enfermería, unos momentos antes

Terra caminaba sola por el pasillo.

No sola en el sentido de ser la única en el corredor, sino sola en el sentido en que se encontraba sin la compañía de ninguno de sus amigos .Edgar Setzer y Locke se encontraban en el campo de futbol, acabando con su clase de educación Física, de Mog no sabía muy bien su paradero, pero suponía que de seguro se encontraba en el taller de canto, ubicado en el edificio este, con su profesora favorita ,la profesora Celes. Mog le tenía especial cariño a ese maestra, aunque Terra no sabía muy bien el por que , pero suponía que era debido a que Celes trataba de manera amable a Mog, a diferencia de la mayoría de los otros profesores, quienes creían que un "humanoide" como el no pertenecía a Dissidia. , un perfecto ejemplo era el profesor Rufus, quien una vez había descrito a Mog como un "Fenómeno con poco potencial y mucha menos capacidad".

Claro está que no lo había dicho frente a su clase. Terra oyó este comentario un día que en el que deambula por el edificio sur y había abierto por equivocación la puerta de la sala de maestros, interrumpiendo la charla de Rufus y el maestro Gabranth, quien había estado totalmente de acuerdo con el pensamiento de Rufus. Este no hizo más que mirar a Terra con indignación y pedirle de manera prepotente, pero educada, que se regresara a su salón.

Terra tenia la mala costumbre (o la buena suerte) de interrumpir o escuchar accidentalmente la plática de los demás, especialmente la de los profesores y amigos. La equivocación en el edificio sur había pasado hace un año, y no había sido la única. Había interrumpido igualmente la discusión que Setzer tenía (una tarde en la que todos sus amigos habían ido a casa de él después de la escuela , para terminar un informe de la clase de Historia .Al final del día, hicieron de todo, menos el trabajo.) con un chico alto y rubio, con el pelo tan corto que parecía de estilo militar, también lucia una barba en forma de candado ,tenía las dos orejas perforadas, y vestía un suéter azul ,camisa blanca y pantalones negros elegantes.

Ese chico, para ser de su edad, parecía mayor debido a su sofisticada forma de vestir, y de hablar. El llego a casa de Setzer de manera inesperada, mientras Locke y los demás estaban discutiendo sobre qué tema deberían hacer el trabajo .Setzer fue quien le abrió la puerta. Ninguno de los dos se saludo, el extraño solamente entro a la casa y subió, sin prestar atención a los invitados, a el cuarto de Setzer, quien cerro puerta lentamente y subió igualmente a su cuarto, diciéndole a sus amigos con una fingida tranquilidad que "no pasaba nada, solo era un pequeño malentendido que solucionaría de inmediato". Les guiño el ojo y subió corriendo las escaleras.

Ninguno bajo por las siguientes 3 horas.

El reloj marcaba ya las 7 Pm y Locke y Edgar ya se habían ido, cansados de esperar, diciendo que sería mejor dejar el trabajo para otro día. Mog ya estaba totalmente dormido para ese entonces, y Terra la había tapado con una cobija y lo había acostado en el sofá, mientras ella veía la televisión y tomaba una Choco –Poción que Edgar había abierto, pero no le había dado ni un solo sorbo.

Veía el programa de _Justicia Implacable_ , en el cual se mostraba a los jueces magistrales ( quienes eran una de las mayores autoridades en todo el mundo ,y a quienes también pertenecía su profesor, Gabranth, el hermano gemelo de Basch su profesor de historia) dictando sentencia a los criminales que se llevaban ante la ley.

"! Silencio, hipócrita. No podrás escapar tan fácil de tu castigo…!" Sentenciaba un juez justo cuando Terra sintió ganas de ir al baño. Era de esperarse,luego de tomarse toda una choco-poción ella sola.

Al no encontrar ningún baño en la planta baja y sintiendo que no resistiría mucho mas, subió rápidamente las escaleras y abrió la primera puerta que vio. Pero no había sido la del baño.

Había abierto la puerta del cuarto de Setzer. Alzo la mirada y observo que los dos muchachos se encontraban muy enojados, y parecían que recurrirían a los golpes en cualquier momento. En esa ocasión, la interrupción de Terra había sido lo que evito esa pelea.

-Lo..lo siento Setzer. Me equivoque de puerta…Creí que este era el baño-Se había disculpado Terra, muy avergonzada

Setzer pareció calmarse al ver a Terra , igual que el otro chico, quien quito de un empujón a Setzer de su camino ,planeando abandonar esa casa antes de que perdiera la cordura que le quedaba.

Antes del salir del cuarto, se detuvo y dijo:

-No tengo en mente ocasionar un conflicto en tu vivienda, Setzer, mucho menos en presencia de una dama. Considero más sensato que dejemos este asunto pendiente para otra ocasión-

Dicho esto, fijo su mirada en Terra y dedico una rápida y algo coqueta sonrisa, luego salió del cuarto, bajo las escalera y salió por fin de la casa.

Terra se quedo pensativa un momento, con la mirada perdida en las escalera, hasta que la sensación de ir al baño regreso. Quería preguntar a Setzer que había pasado, pero antes, debía ir corriendo a responder el llamado de la naturaleza. Salió disparada a la puerta que estaba atrás de ella y confirmo muy aliviada que ahora si había encontrado el baño.

Luego de terminar con ese asunto, regreso a el cuarto de Setzer , pero este ya no estaba ahí, había bajado las escaleras y estaba sentado en el sofá justo donde Terra había estado sentada antes.

Al preguntarle que quería y quién era ese extraño con el que había discutido, Setzer le respondió que se trataba de Luxord ,un estudiante de la Universidad Que Nunca Existió, y que había ido a resolver algo relacionado con una apuesta que habían hecho. Terra le pregunto sobre que se trataba, pero Setzer cambio rápido de tema sin desear hablar al respecto. Ella comprendió que era mejor dejarlo así y no hizo más preguntas sobre el tema, ni esa noche ni nunca más. Tampoco había vuelto a ver a ese Luxord desde entonces, así que estaba segura que de alguna forma, los dos ya estaban en buenos términos…

_Si, en buenos términos…ojala pudiera decir lo mismo de Kefka y Mateus…_Pensaba mientras daba vuelta a el pasillo , ya estaba muy cerca de la enfermería.

Ojala el problema que se había causado en la cafetería se pudiera solucionar discutiendo, ojala cualquier problema relacionado con Mateus se pudieran soluciona así….

-Oye, Terra, !espera!- Grito una voz detrás de ella

Se volvió para averiguar quién la llamaba, era una chica alta de pelo castaño ,largo ..era …..

-¡Tifa! Que ocurre?- pregunto una vez que Tifa la había alcanzado. Le caía bien Tifa, no la conocía del todo, pero en los momentos en los que había charlado con ella le había agradado bastante. Aunque nuca habían almorzado juntas, y sus correspondientes grupos de amigos no se conocían tanto como para poder estar juntos en la academia o salir a pasear luego de clase.

-Yo..Bueno quería disculparme….-Dijo Tifa, haciendo una pequeña reverencia con su cabeza.

-Tu? Pero, por que?...no me has hecho nunca algo malo-

-En realidad, te pido disculpas en nombre de mi amigo, Cid, ya sabes..el que siempre anda diciendo groserías…No fue nada apropiado lo que dijo acerca de Kefka y Kuja. Yo creo que ellos fueron muy valientes…y para nada creo que terminen siendo unos fracasados-Decía Tifa, viéndola a los ojos, muy seria.

Si, cierto, a Terra le había molestado mucho ese comentario. La había enfadado, pero no lo había dicho Tifa. Ella no debería estarse disculpando. Cid era quien debería estar ahí pidiéndole perdón. Pero, al tener ella igual que Tifa, casi puros amigos hombres, comprendió que difícil es para ellos admitir sus errores, y que a veces ellas son las que tiene que dar la cara.

-Eso está en el pasado, Tifa. Además, seguramente Cid solo dijo porque ya estaba de por si enojado por haberse peleado con el maestro Rufus…-

Tifa se calmo al ver la buena respuesta de Terra y le devolvió la sonrisa

-Si, jejeje, a veces ellos se desquitan con quien sea, eh?-

-Ni que lo digas .Pero creo que una se acostumbras cuando…-

-La mayoría de tus amigos son hombres-

-La mayoría de tus amigos son hombres-

Dijeron al unisonó. Las dos se miraron y rieron .Tierra miro su reloj al dejar de rio y se sobresalto. El descanso ya estaba por acabar

-Oh no! Mira la hora. Lo siento Tifa , pero debo ir a la enfermería. Quiero saber cómo se encuentra Kefka- Dijo Terra .Se despidió de Tifa y siguió su camino

-Espera – La detuvo Tifa, antes de que se alejara mas –crees que….te pueda acompañar? Mis amigos de seguro están en el campo de futbol, y Yuffie tuvo que regresar a casa temprano….-Esto era cierto, pero en el fondo , Tifa no quería volver con sus amigos ,y mucho menos en ese momento, cuando de seguro Cloud ya se encontraba con ellos.

Terra se puso muy feliz en su interior! Había hecho una nueva amiga!

-Claro que puedes venir, Tifa!. Pero será mejor que no apresuremos, o llegaremos tarde-

Y así las dos prosiguieron hacia su destino. Iban platicando de diversos temas: que opinión tenían de Mateus, que esperaban estudiar luego de graduarse de la Academia, que tipo de comida les gustaba, quien era el chico más guapo en su opinión….Era una plática normal de adolecentes. Rieron y hablaron hasta que de pronto…

-Espera Tifa-Dijo Terra deteniéndose en seco.

-Ocurre algo?-_Pregunto Tifa, confundida por la repentina interrupción. Las dos ya se encontraban a pocos metros de la entrada de la enfermería, por que se habían detenido?.

-Mira-Le mostro Terra apuntando a los dos maestro que se encontraban afuera de la enfermería. Al parecer, hablaban de algo bastante serio e importante, ya que no notaran la presencia de las chicas, aun cuando las dos s e encontraban muy cerca de ellos.

A Terra le asusto ver a la directora Cosmos ._Tal vez…..no, no era posible, pero…quizá….a Kuja y a Kefka los habían….._

-Rápido, hay que escondernos-Le susurro a Tifa, quien no comprendió por que deseaba hacer eso Terra pero de todas formas, le siguió la corriente. Empezaba a creer que tal vez Terra era demasiado metiche.

No queriendo interrumpir la conversación, las dos chicas s ocultaron rápidamente tras una enorme cartel, que anunciaba la próxima competencia de deportes escolares.

Ya bien ocultas, trataron de hacer el menor ruido posible Esta vez, Terra quería…_necesitaba_…escuchar sobre de que hablaban tan seriamente el doctor Shelco y Cosmos. Era una curiosidad como nunca había sentido antes.

Hizo más lenta su respiración y cerró los ojos, concentrándose en escuchar .Aunque pronto se dio cuenta que estaban tan cerca de los profesores que no era necesaria tanta concentración.

-….encuentran bien?-Fue la primera cosa que alcanzo a oír Terra.

No podía ver a ninguno de los dos profesores.

-En excelente forma, directora. Ninguno tiene ningún daño serio, salvo por la costilla de rota de el señor Tribal, pero es una lesión menor. Se le curara en unas semanas- Esta voz pertenecía a el doctor Shelco.

Cosmos suspiro aliviada.

-Estoy seguro-prosiguió Shelco- de que podrán volver a sus respectivas clases este mismo dia….-

A Terra le alegro mucho esta noticia. Al menos ya sabía que Kefka no había resultado herido, ¡y hasta podría volver a verlo en la siguiente clase! Tifa también se mostro un poco feliz al asunto. No eran muy de su agrado Kuja y Kefka, pero no quería verlos heridos ni nada por el estilo.

-Es por eso que he venido a hablar con usted, doctor-Interrumpió Cosmos, con voz apagada

Eso acabo de inmediato con felicidad de Terra, cuya sonrisa se borro de sus labios súbitamente, mientras que Tifa abrió los ojos, sorprendida.

-Disculpe?- Pregunto confundido Shelco

Lugo de una pausa, Cosmos por fin siguió hablando:

-Déjeme explicarle primero la situación. Usted sabe que esos tres alumnos que tiene en su enfermería resltaron heridos por una pelea de comida que se salió de control, no?.Pues bien, al direcotro Chaos no le hizo ninguna gracia. Y ha dado la orden de expulsar a Kefka Palazzo y Kuja Tribal-

La sangre de Terra se helo. No, de seguro no había oído bien. No era posible que los expulsaran por tal tontería. Habían hecho cosas peores, como por ejemplo cambiar todas la pelotas de Blitzball por pelotas falsas que hacían una pequeña explosión al pegarles. Les habían regañado, pero nunca los habían amenazado con la expulsión. Solo Garland, pero él era conocido en la escuela como el típico maestro que amenaza a quien se le antoja, y que casi siempre, las amenazas no son cumplidas.

Ademas, Mateus no salió herido, ni Ultimecia,Y el golpe que recibió Seymour en la cabeza no había sido obra de Kefka ni de Kuja, si no de Tidus y Zidane. Entonces, por que habrán los directores tomado tal decisión? Esa fue la misma pregunta que hizo; justo en el momento que Terra lo pensaba; el doctor a la directora preguntándole también, si no había algo que ella pudiera hacer.

-Eso está fuera de mi alcanze. Las decisiones de ese tipo no funcionan de ese modo. Como escuela en la que la dirección recae en dos directores, en este caso, yo y el director Chaos, ambos debemos deliberar cuidadosamente cada detalle y estar de acuerdo antes de dar un resultado definitivo-

-Eso quiere decir que usted aprueba la expulsión de los chicos. O me equivoco directora Cosmos?- Le inquirió Shelco,un tanto imprudente.

Cosmos no se ofendió de la insinuación del doctor, así que, con serenidad, continuo explicando:

-Se equivoca,doctor. Yo nunca he apoyado este tipo de castigos en mis alumnos. Y si necesita saber, yo no estuve nunca de acuerdpo en esta decisión—

-Entonces, por que ha..?

-Sin embargo, el director de la junta directiva, Cid Luffeine, ha votado a favor de la expulsión, diciendo que debíamos poner más orden en la Academia, ya que ha oído que nuestros alumnos se han estado rebelando mucho últimamente. Ni que decir de los conflictos que ha habido con la escuela Underground. Créame doctor, que trate de hacer todo lo posible para cambiar la opinión del señor Luffeine, pero no me escucho .Es más, me dijo que si no mostraba más carácter para este tipo de situaciones, tal vez sería mejor buscar a una directora con más firmeza.- Concluyo Cosmos, quien también se entraba muy preocupada, no solo por Kuja y Kefka, si no también por ella misma. Cid Luffeine no era el tipo de personas con las que uno anda en juego.

Al momento de recibir esa amenaza, Cosmos sabía que estaba pisando terreno peligros y que debía andar con cuidado.

No tenía miedo de perder su estatus de maestra, ni de su empleo, pero si ella se iba, si en realidad la sustituían ,el colegio se quedaría al mando de Chaos totalmente, y eso era lo último que ella deseaba .Si Chaos lograba ser la mayor autoridad de la escuela ,esta se convertiría en un inferno para los alumnos. Sobre todos, está segura de que Mateus tendría más libertad de seguir oprimiendo a los estudiantes.

Por esa razón era mejor seguir las indicaciones que le habían dado, aun si eso significaba tener que expulsar injustamente a Kuja y a Kefka. Sonaba cruel, y lo sabía, pero asi se aseguraría de que ningún otro alumno sufriera el mismo destino.

Shelco chasqueo la lengua, sin dar a conocer que sentía realmente ante dicha situación. Terra se tapaba la boca con las manos, tratando de ahoga su sollozos, las lagrimas ya caian por sus mejillas .Tifa noto que Terra lloraba ,por lo que se movió lentamente hacia ella y le puso una mano en el hombro, mietras le decía en voz muy baja:

"Estara todo bien, no llores…vamos tranquilízate" Fue el mejor consuelo que le pudo dar en ese momento

Mientras tanto, los dos profesores seguían su platica

-Comprendo que este molesto , doctor –Dijo Cosmos, ante la indefernete respuesta que había recibido de Shelco-Yo también lo estoy. Pero le pido que de favor, mantenga a esos dos en la enfermería, al menos por hoy .Ya han tenido que lidiar con bastante como para enterarse de esta trágica noticia. No lo haga por mí, hágalo por ellos.- Le pidió humildemente Cosmos, quien sentía un ligero nudo en su garganta

Shelco medito, si hacia lo que Cosmos pedio, estaría violando su código como medico de nunca mentir a un paciente sobre su estado.

Cruzo lo brazos y cerro los ojos. Después de pensar muy bien, respondió

-Comprendo directora Cosmos. No se preocupe, ellos estarán tranquilos aquí ,por el momento .Yo prometo no decirles nada acerca de este asunto ,y me asegurare de que tangan paz-

Se acerco a la puerta de su enfermería, abriéndola un poco, sin ganas de seguir enterándose sobre la situación directiva de la escuela

-Gracias por su prudencia, doctor. En realidad no deseo que se enteren….al menos no hasta que se sientan mejor y pueden dejar la enfermería- Le agradeció Cosmos, pero el no la volteo a ver hasta que oyó que se alejaba.

"….Snifff…." Un sollozo se le había escapado a Terra de sus manos. Por un momento temió que Shelco las descubriera a ella y a Tifa, pero este ignoro el sollozo y se metió a la enfermería.

Una vez que se encontraron solas, Tifa y Terra salieron de su escondite.

Sintiéndose libre para dejar salir su dolor, Terra hundió toda su cara en su manos y lloro , ya sin miedo de ocultar sus sollozos. Tifa no lloraba, pero se sentía un poco triste igualmente.

Se rasco la nuca , pensando en la delicada situación en que se encontraba en realidad la escuela

Pero ya pensara en eso más tarde, por el momento, su deber era consolar a Terra pero como lo haría?

No tenis ningún buen argumento con el cual calmarla

"Ya verás cómo no los expulsan…"

"No llores, Cosmos seguramente ha de estar exagerando.." No, ninguno de estas razones tenían ninguna verdad, y no servirían para calmar a Terra

Por lo que Tifa solamente la abrazo, dejando que Terra llorara en su hombro. Sentía como la espalda de Terra subía y bajaba incontrolablemente.

Y las dos se quedaron ahí, abrazadas, sin entrar a la enfermería, esperando a que diera el toque de regresar a los salones.

_**¡!OHHHH YEAAAAHHHH! POR FIN ACABE ESTE CAPITULO,LA VERDAD COMO QUE ME COSTO IINSPIRARme:P JEJE PERO AUN SIGUE ESTA HISTORIA!**_

_**EN SERIO,LAS RESEñAS SON MUY BIENVENIDAS,NO IMPORTA SI SON BUENAS O MALAS,SIMPRE Y CUANDO SEAN CONTRUCTIVAS, ES MI CAPITULO MAS DRAMTICO,CREO QUE TAL VEZ ME EMOCIONE CON EL DRAMA,PERO PUES UNA HISTORIA DEBE TENER DE TODO NO?EN FIN,FELIZ AñO NUEVO Y OJALA DISFRUTEN ESTE CAPITULO!**_

_**AHH,UNA COSA, SI NO ENTIENDEN COMO ESTA FORMADA LA ACADEMIA DISSIDIA,LES EXPLICO:**_

_**TIENE 4 EDIFICIOS,NORTE ,SUR,ESTE Y NORTE ES DONDE ESTAN CASI TODOS LO SALONES,EN EL SUR,ESTA LA SALA DE MAESTROS Y LA ENTRADA PRINCIPAL ,AUNQUE TAMBIEN HAY UNOS POCOS SALONES,EN EL ESTE SE ENCUENTRAN LA MAYORIA DE LOS SALONES,Y EN EL OESTA ESTA A PISCINA Y EL GIMNASIO.**_

_**JEJE Y SI,METO UNOS PERSONAJES DE KINGDOM HEARTS YA QUE ESPERO HACER UNA HISTORIA CON ELLOS QUE ESTE RELACIONADA CON ESTA Y PASE A EL MISMO TIEMPO,PERO PRIMERO TENGO QUE ACABAR ESTA HISTORIA **___


	12. Corrupcion y Democracia

_ "La politica es perfecta,pero tiene un gran defecto: quien la practica"_

_**Capitulo 12: Corrupción y democracia**_

-Lo dices en serio, Tidus?- Pregunto sumamente feliz emocionado Firion

Se encontraban los dos en su clase de Historia , el día después de la plática con su padre y la pelea de comida. Tidus se había sentado junto a Firion desde el inicio de la clase, dejando a Zidane solo con Wakka por un momento. El profesor Basch le había dado a los alumnos un poco de tiempo libre, un regalo por ser la primera clase de historia del año.

-Por su puesto, hombre. Ya hable con Wakka y Zidane, y también están de acuerdo- En realidad, Tidus no sabía si sus otros amigos tenían el deseo de unirse a Firion. No le pudo preguntar a Zidane, dado a que este había estado muy distraído desde el incidente en la cafetería .Mientras que en caso de Wakka, no tenía ningún antojo de unirse a una rebelion. Wakka no tenía fama de rebelde, y menos en contra de la presidencia estudiantil.

Pero aceptaría, con el tiempo.

Al menos, eso es lo que Tidus deseaba…

Por su parte, luego de hablar con su padre, Tidus había pensado bien sobre la situación y había decidido que unirse al club de Firion en contra de Mateus era lo que debía para poder acabar con la injusticia de la escuela. Lo hubiera hecho el día anterior, pero no había encontrado a Firion por ningún lado.

-Entonces, que dices, nos aceptas?- le pregunto Tidus, guiñando un ojo y alargando una mano. Firion sonrió, y le estrechó la mano con energía.

-¡Por supuesto, son más que bienvenidos! Considérense unos miembros honorarios del club de la rosa salvaje- Dijo, más feliz que antes. De seguro, si las cosas marchaban bien, su club por fin tendría más suerte con los miembros este año que los pasados, en los cuales la mayoría de los antiguos miembros lo habían abandonado, dado a que no sentían que en realidad estaban logrando alguna diferencia. Otros, habían dejado el club por miedo a ser descubiertos y expulsados, y unos pocos habían abandonado por que se habían ido a otra escuela. A pesar de esto, Firion nunca dio por vencido. Y por fin, parecía que su perseverancia estaba dando sus frutos

-¡!Oh,si! Le mostraremos a ese tirano de Mateus lo que pasa cuando deja que los humos de presidente se le suban a la cabeza -Exclamó Tidus, aparentando más fuerte la mano de Firion. No era una exclamación vacía, era una promesa.

Firion sintió que su corazón latía muy rápido. Estaba convencido, de que no importara que, lo lograrían.

De pronto, la puerta del salón se abrió, azotándose.

Firion y Tidus separaron rápidamente sus manos y el resto del salón se calmo. Con pasos fuertes y severos, el profesor Garland entro a el salón. Echo una mirada de revisión ,y luego volteo hacia el profesor Basch

-¿Es así como da su clase, maestro Rosenburg. Dejando que los alumnos hagan lo que deseen justo en frente de usted, y que se sienten como inocentes palomas al primer avistamiento de un profesor que si impone el orden?- Le pregunto estrictamente Garland. Pero Basch no se intimido. Ya sabía muy bien cómo tratar con ese tipo de personas, debido a tantos años de vivir junto a su hermano gemelo , quien tenía una actitud muy similar a la de Garland y muy distinta a la de el.

Encogió los hombros y no contesto. Al hacer esto, sabría que Garland se molestaria y se iría ,no sin antes darle una "terrorífica" amenaza de que hablaría con el director Chaos sobre el asunto.

Garland ,al no recibir una respuesta concreta de Basch, decidió no caer en el juego de este. El también ya sabía de las mañas de Basch para hacerlo enojar, ya había caído unas dos veces en el pasado, y lo único que había conseguido era quedar como un tonto enojón frente a los alumnos, y que Basch lo acabara con burlas una vez que el abandonaba el salón. No tenía ni idea de cómo era posible que Gabranth y Basch fueran hermanos.

A pesar de ser idénticos en el físico, en cuento a personalidad eran lo opuesto. Y obviamente, Garland sentía más agrado y simpatía por Gabranth. Y prefiriendo ignorar a el profesor Basch,

Garland centro su atención a los alumnos.

-No vine a regañar a su profesor ,he venido más bien a darles a todos ustedes un aviso.-

_-"Yaa, una amenaza, querrá decir…"_ pensó Wakka mientras abría su libreta y hacia garabatos en una página. Recibir un aviso de parte de Garland ya se había vuelto rutina para todos los alumnos.

-Como ustedes saben, dos de sus compañeros se pasaron de listos ayer en la cafetería. No solo han causado un gran daño a las instalaciones, sino que también han casi todas la regalas de la Academia: no realizar magia a menos que estés en clase, no desperdiciar la comida del almuerzo, no pelear con otro estudiante o estudiantes .Pero sobre todo, han lesionado a un miembro del comité estudiantil-

Tidus paso saliva y sudo frio. Su padre le dijo que no tenía nada de que temer sobre ese asunto, pero aun así, oírlo de parte de Garland era bastante atemorizante.

-…y han atacado sin piedad y sin razones a la seguridad del comité igualmente. Digo sin temor a equivocarme, que nunca se había visto mayor ofensa en esta academia. Y para evitar que se vuelva a repetir, esos dos compañeros, Kefka Palazzo y Kuja Tribal, han sido _**expulsados-**_

Termino Garland , acentuando la última palabra para que todos en el salón la oyeran bien.

-Es por eso- siguió antes de que alguien le hiciera preguntas – que les doy este aviso :! LA ACEDEMIA DISSIDIA NO SOPORTORA MAS COMPORTAMIENTOS HEMOS TENIDO SUFICIENTE PACIENCIA CON TODOS LO QUE DESDE HOY,POR ORDENES DE LA DIRECCION EJECUTIVA, LA CONDUCTA DE CADA UNO DE USTEDESDES DEBERA SER PERFECTA.A MENOS QUE QUIERAN ACABAR COMO ESOS DOS QUE LES ACABO DE MECIONAR.Y PARA PODER CERSIORARNOS DE QUE SE COMPORTARAN, A LOS PREFECTOS Y LOS MIEMBROS DEL COMITÉ ESTUDIANTIL SE LES DARA LA AUTORIDA DE SUSPENDER Y ,DEPENDIENDO DEL CASO,EXPULSAR A QUIEN CONSIDEREN NESCESARIO!-

Todos , incluyendo a Basch, se quedaron mudos y petrificados.

Firion sintió como si alguien le hubiera echado un cubetazo de agua helada. Una duda agobiaba su

mente :

Quien querría formar parte de su club, sabiendo que, ahora que Mateus tenía más poder que nunca, corrían aun más el riesgo de ser expulsados?.Quiza, hasta Tidus le diría que había cambiado de opinión y decidía dejar el club .Considero, por primera vez, en poner un fin a su resistencia y resignarse a el gobierno de Mateus.

Reuniendo valor, giro su cabeza hacia Tidus, pero no vio temor en sus ojos. Es mas Tidus parecía tener más decisión que antes. Avergonzándose de si mismo Firion que debía tener más confianza en su club, y en el mismo. Si él no creía que era posible oponerse a Mateus, como sería posible que los otros lo creyeran y se le unieran? Es más, en eso momento pensó en levantarse de su asiento y hacerle saber a Garland lo que todos opinaban de Mateus.

Pero una mano en su brazo lo detuvo justo cuando iba a levantarse. Tidus lo sostenía con fuerza

Forcejeo para liberarse, pero otra mirada de Tidus lo hizo entrar en razón.

No ganaría nada en hacer enojar a Garland, ni conseguiría la expulsión de Mateus de ese modo. Debía andar con cuidado, no había tiempo para que un impulso arruinara todo. Había que ser más astuto y cauteloso.

Garland sonrió un poco al notar que su discurso había causado el efecto que el esperaba en los alumnos. De seguro, ahora por fin se acabarían las riñas y los problemas en la academia. Su sobrino, Wol, le seria de mucha utilidad para cumplir su cometido, estaba seguro.

Y , tal vez, podría convencer al señor Luffeine de que era gracias a él y nadie más que el orden hubiera regresado ,y le devolvieran su puesto de director que tanta extrañaba…

Era un sueño fantástico, y por eso, en la realidad, debería esforzarse para alcanzarlo.

Sin más que decir, salió lentamente del salón, decidido en ir a hablar con su único sobrino en cuanto antes….

Y que fue lo bueno del aviso de Garland? Que al menos, había ocupado toda la clase, y no les habían dejado deberes. Tidus y sus amigos abandonaban el salón cuando de pronto, el profesor Basch los llamo.

Se acercaron todos expectantes al escritorio. No estaban nerviosos, ya que Basch tenía muy buen reputación con los alumnos y casi nunca les regañaba. Era, sin duda alguna, el profesor preferido de Firion.

El profesor se estiro para quitarse la pereza que le había dejado el anuncio de Garland, saco un elixir de su escritorio y se sirvió un vaso, ofreciéndoles un poco a los alumnos que había llamado. Para su sorpresa, ninguno acepto.

"Es natural, seguramente tratan de darme una buena impresión…" pensó mientras bebía un poco Una vez que se encontraba mas alerta, pregunto a Tidus y Firion :

-Perdón mi entremetimiento pero, creo haberlos oído hablar algo acerca de "un club rebelde"?- Dijo curioso.

-Ah, eh..Bueno , esto…vera….- balbuceaba Tidus sin saber que responder .No sabía si en verdad podían confiar en el profesor Basch. Era un maestro genial….pero un maestro, a fin de cuentas

La mandíbula de Wakka cayó casi hasta el piso. El no sabía nada del asunto, no debería estar allí. Mientras que Zidane se encontraba muy serio, tan serio y callado que parecía una estatua en lugar de un muchacho.

-Si profesor, escucho bien. Y si por algún motivo hay un problema con eso, yo soy el único responsable ya que, yo soy el líder de dicho club.- Respondió Firion, poniéndose un poco a la defensiva. Fuese su profesor preferido o no, debía de proteger a sus seguidores y amigos contra cualquier amenaza.

Basch lo miran duramente unos segundos, pero luego se echo a reir. Todos lo miraron extrañados.

-¡Ya veo, asi que los alumnos resultaron ser más valientes que los profesores,!-Le dijo ,con los ojos llorosos de tanto reír.

Firion le dijo valientemente:

-Entiendo que es su deber como profesor ir a delatarme con los directores, profesor. Pero,le pido que no acuse también a mis…-

-Delatarte? Vaya Firion, creí que tenias una opinión distinta de mi. Te aseguro que yo nunca apuñalaría

por la espalda a ninguno de mis alumnos. Además, por que los delataría, cuando están haciendo lo

correcto?-

Firion se calmo un poco con la respuesta de Basch pero seguía sin entender muy bien la situación. ¿Estaban realmente en problemas?

-Entonces, por que…?-

-Por que los llame a mi escritorio? Solamente para decirle que los apoyo. Créanlo o no, los alumnos no son los únicos hartos de la tiranía de Mateus. Nosotros lo profesores también sentimos los efectos de su mandato.-

Dio el último sorbo de su elixir antes de continuar. Con una leve sonrisa una mirada sombria, dijo:

-Jeje, patético, no lo creen? Que ustedes hayan sido los que oponen resistencia…Nosotros somos sus maestros, es nuestro deber velar por su comodidad en la escuela y de que sus derechos y dignidad sean respetados. Nosotros deberíamos ser los que arreglaran este tipo de asuntos,, no ustedes…-

-Que dice profesor Basch?….se refiere a que ustedes también ya están hartos de el, yaa?-Pregunto Wakka, quien rápidamente se dio cuenta que pensaba en voz alta .Se puso tan nervioso que una gota de sudor bajo por su frente, mientras se tapaba la boca con las dos manos.

-Si , eso es lo que digo. Y que no te de miedo decir tu opinión Wakka . Créeme que más de la mitad de la escuela te apoyaría. Lo único malo es que….

-Están muy asustados como para defenderse- Dijo por fin Zidane.

Basch lo miro, notándolo por primera vez

-Exacto- Concordó.

Zidane no dijo nada mas, y volvió a ponerse tan serio como al inicio de la conversación..Basch lo miro silenciosamente, comprendiendo luego de un rato que la razón por la que Zidane se encontraba tan triste era por la expulsión de Kuja. Sabía que eran hermanos.

A pesar de que ningún alumno( excepto Tidus, Squall y Kefka) conocía los lazos de sangre que los unían, eso no era ninguna novedad entre los profesores.

-Woah,woah,woah…a ver con más calma quiere, profesor?.Que esto no tiene ningún sentido-interrumpió Tidus – Si tanto les molesta a los profesores, por que no simplemente lo expulsan? Digo, que los alumnos nos quejemos es una cosa..PERO estoy seguro de que Chaos y Cosmos tomarían muy en serio una queja de parte de un maestro, y mas si trata de todos !-

**El profesor dejo escapar una leve risa**

-Si fuera asi de sencillo , créeme que Mateus hubiera sido expulsado hace mucho tiempo…Pero me temo que este asunto no es tan simple. No se muy bien que ocurre en la dirección ejecutiva, pero tengo el presentimiento de que no es nada bueno. No creo que se trate de algún tan simple….- Respondió sombríamente Basch.

-Es por eso que les ayudare en su movimiento rebelde chicos. Les podre ayudar dándoles información a la que solo los maestro tenemos acceso. Claro, si así lo desean. Que dicen?- Pregunto ,parándose de su silla y poniendo una mano en le centro de su escritorio-Somos un equipo?-

Al inicio , los chicos se miraron entre si, dudosos. Basch temió que no aceptaran su ayuda

De pronto, una mano se puso encima de la suya

-Lo somos- Dijo Firion

-Por supuesto- Dijo Tidus, con valor

-Espero que no me arrepienta de lo que estoy haciendo ,yaa- Dijo Wakka, poniendo su mano encima de la de Tidus, con un poco de nervios

Cuatro manos, cuatro miembros.

Solo faltaba….

_SLAP…_La quinta y última mano se puso encima de todas las demás. Zidane no dijo ninguna exclamación de alegría. Pero no hacía falta, su silencio por si solo mostraba que estaba de acuerdo con los demás.

-¡POR LA JUSTICIA!- Gritaron todos al mismo tiempo, elevando sus manos con energía.

-¡Ahora, sean valientes , muchachos! …!Y cuidadosos, por el amor de Shiva, si no quieren que me despidan y acabe dando clases en Undergorund!, - Dijo Basch, muy feliz

-Jaja ,lo seremos maestro. Mi apellido es Cuidadoso- Presumió Tidus

-Yaa, y tu nombre es NO Soy- Se burlo Wakka, con los nervios ya no tan alterados

-¡Oye!- Rio Tidus , junto a su profesor y amigos.

_RINNNG_! Sonó el timbre, que anunciaba el fin del último recreo del día y el inicio de la última clase

Firion,Wakka y Tidus recogieron rápidamente sus útiles, se despidieron de Basch y salieron corriendo a su próxima clase. No debían llegar tarde, a menos que quisieran recibir otro discursito de Garland…

-Tu espera un momento, Zidane-Le detuvo Basch ,antes de que saliera del salón.

Se acerco muy despacio ,como si tuviera cemento en los pies.

-Se que estas triste por lo de Kuja. Su expulsión y la nueva autoridad de Mateus son una clara muestra

de que las cosas en Dissidia ya no son justas ni democráticas-

Zidane no lo miraba, ya que se encontraba llorando en silencio, y no deseaba que lo viera en tan patético estado. Basch puso sus manos en los hombros de Zidane, y le dijo suavemente.

-Pero no te aflijas pequeño compañero. No des todo por perdido aun. Si no me equivoco, Kuja es muy ágil , Y kefka es muy rápido y astuto, para ser tan despistado, no?-

Esa pregunta desconcertó a Zidane,. Que te tenía que ver eso con la expulsión de su hermano?

-Jejeje, por lo que veo , has de creer que estoy diciendo cosas sinsentido., déjame explicarte. Los juegos y competencias deportivas se acercan. Empezaran en dos días, si no me equivoco-

-No quiere parecer grosero, profesor .Pero no tengo ningún antojo de hablar eso, ni de nada. Además, tengo cosas más importantes por las que preocuparme! - Le dijo deseperado Zidane, no comprendiendo nada de lo que le quería decir Basch. Solo le hacía perder el tiempo.

Debía apresurarse, su próxima clase ya estaba por llegar.

-No te gusta andar con rodeos eh? Jaja, a mi tampoco, por eso iré al grano..Si Kuja y Kefka se unen a los equipos que participaran en los juegos, no serian expulsados, al menos hasta que estos se acaben.-

Por un momento , Zidane se sintió esperanzado, y sus lagrimas cesaron. Pero un oscuro pensamiento nublo su felicidad

-Pero los juegos solo duran 5 días profesor. Y suponiendo que si jueguen , de que serviría?...solo seria posponer un poco su expulsión…- Dijo, sintiendo que volvería a llorar.

Basch le puso su mano en la cabeza

-No te preocupes por eso. Tu solo asegúrate de que los dos su unan a un equipo. Yo me encargo del resto- Dijo Basch , revolviéndole el pelo -Somos un equipo, recuerdas?-

Zidane dejo por fin sus preocupaciones y mal humor a un lado, recuperando por fin su característico optimismo, gracias a la solución que le había dado Basch

Los dos sonrieron.

-Ahora, ve corriendo como rayo a tu clase que te corresponde. Ya que no creo que ninguno de los dos desea ver la fea cara de Garland de nuevo este día.- Le surgiría Basch al ve que los alumnos ya estaban entrando a el salón.

Dándole las gracias un poco apresuradamente, Zidane salió corriendo, feliz y emocionado.!Debia hablar con el maestro Jecht cuanto antes! Basch se sentó y se sintió reconfortado. Aparentemente, no era el único que sufría y tenía problemas a causa de un hermano.

-Es que no piensa dar clase, "profesor"?-pregunto cínicamente una voz que no pertenecía a nadie más que ….

-Ah,señor Mateus. Me sorprende siempre su ánimo que tiene de aprender, pero hoy es su primera clase conmigo. Por lo que al igual que a sus otros compañeros, les daré un rato libre. Con 10 minutos será suficiente. Es mas-dijo levantándose –si me disculpan, debo salir por un momento, No tardare –Decía mientras abría la puerta del salón y la cerraba tras el

-…._Medicocre y simplón gusano_…-Comento Maetus a Ultimecia y Seymour, quien ya había salido de la enfermería y lucia un vendaje en la cabeza. A El doctor Buhenhagen le había costado mucho trabajo ponérselo, debido a que el pelo de Seymour impedía que el vendaje quedare justo. Pero luego de treinta minutos de esfuerzo había conseguido.

Aun a pesar de su herida y la experiencia que había tenido, Seymour seguía igual de presuntuoso como siempre. El golpe en la cabeza no había cambiado en nada su personalidad.

-Ja..ni que lo digas, Maty. Profesores como el son una desgracia para esta academia- Rio Ultimecia, concordando con Mateus.

-Es un indigno miembro ,en realidad.- Agrego Seymour

A diferencia de Firion y al igual que Garland, preferían por mucho a el hermano gemelo de Basch, Gabranth, quien compartía sus ideales y apoyaba su forma de aplicar el poder.

-Pero todo cambiara muy pronto-Dijo Mateus- y le aseguro que la escoria como el será la primera en abandonar esta escuela-

A Seymour le confundió lo que acababa de decir Mateus.

-Tal parece que me perdí de algo bastante interesante mientras me encontraba en la enfermería, no es así, Mateus?- Pregunto , ajustándose su vendaje.

El presidente estudiantil le dirigió una sonrisa de triunfo

-Parece que hemos olvidado contarte de los nuevos derechos que se nos otorgaron , mi querido Seymour. Antes que nada, debes saber que ya tenemos la suficiente autoridad para expulsar a quien queramos. O dicho de una manera más correcta: _a quien consideremos necesario…-_

Esa fue la mejor noticia que pudo recibir Seymour. Ahora tenía más poder que nunca, y los siguientes en su maravillosa lista de expulsado eran Kefka y Kuja. Estaba tan contento que el dolor de su herida se desvaneció por completo.

-Se lo que estas pensando. Lamento decirte que nos han quitado la dicha de expulsar a esos dos

maniáticos por nosotros mismo .Chaos ya se encargo de eso- Le dijo Ultimecia sin mirarlo ,mientras se

pintaba los labios, viéndose en un espejo de mano que sostenía muy cerca de su boca.

Se desilusiono un poco , pero no importaba. Seymour todavía podía expulsar a quienes le habían

asestado el golpe en la nuca.

Lo único que lo impedía era que….no tenía ni idea de quienes habían sido.

No los había visto durante la comida, tampoco sus dos amigos. Y por alguna razón, Chaos no les había

dado detalles sobre eso. Sin embargo, no se preocupo. El los recordaría, de alguna manera, O si no

podía, buscaría información entre los alumnos. Seguramente, uno se intimidaría y cantaría como un

ave al respecto.

Mientras ese día llegaba, el disfrutaría de su nuevo poder .Pero no tenía sentido. Ellos se habían peleado

con Kuja y Kefka…y obtuvieron como recompensa más autoridad sobre los alumnos? No quería que lo

castigaran, pero….aquello era muy extraño. Buscando respuestas, y una vez que su vendaje estaba

firme, pregunto a Mateus

-Tal vez no sea importante….pero me cuestiono como es que llegamos a gozar de tanto poder. Les

agradecería que me contaran como lo hemos logrado-

Ultimecia cerro de golpe su espejo, y lo miro ,diciéndole sarcásticamente:

-¿"_Hemos" _?-_…. _Querrás de cómo lo logramos yo y Mateus, querido Seymour, ya que, si mal no recuerdo

,tú te encontrabas muy ocupado recuperándote de ese lindo golpe que te dieron-

En ocasiones, a Seymour no le agradaba para nada Ultimecia. Tenían personalidades y gustos parecidos, pero ella podía llegar a ser demasiada cínica y prepotente para el gusto de Seymour. Ese comentario era un perfecto ejemplo. El sabía que no había estado con ellos, y que el golpe no era más que la muestra de su descuido en la pelea, y aceptaba su responsabilidad. No había necesediad que ella se lo recordara cada 5 minutos.

-Suficiente Ultimecia. –La detuvo Mateus,. Lo último que necesitaba era que sus dos

amigos…_.subordinados_…empezaran a tener desacuerdos entre ello.

Ella lo miro un poco indignada.

-Como gustes- dijo , volviendo a abrir su espejo, empezando otra vez con su tardada tarea de pintar sus labios.

-Veras –explico Mateus- ha sido muy simple, en verdad. Primero, yo y Ultimecia salimos sin que ningún maestro se diera cuenta de la cafetería. Estaban todos muy ocupados con Kuja y su amigo el bufón. Esos dos por fin han hecho algo útil. Al desmayarse, nos dieron la distracción perfecta.- Rio ,un poco siniestro.

-Luego de abandonar ese sucio lugar, fuimos directamente con Chaos. Llegamos incluso antes que Garland, o cualquier otro maestro. No inventamos excusas, solamente,…dijimos nuestra versión de la historia. Se podría decir que incluimos unos detalles no del todo verdaderos –

El muchacho guado oía con atención, tenía la boca vierta y en su mente imaginaba como había lucido todo lo que le contaba Mateus.

-Y lo teníamos comiendo de la palma de nuestra mano. Hasta que Cosmos llego. Esa patética excusa de maestra nos desacredito de inmediato. Dijo que ,dado a que se trataba de una falta mayor, l o mejor sería resolverlos en presencia de el señor Luffeine-

Ultimecia frunció el ceño, pero no interrumpió su arreglo personal

-Y así fue, técnicamente. El señor Luffeine es un hombre muy ocupado, y dado a la urgencia del asunto., lo mejor que los directores pudieron hacer fue comunicarse con el atreves de una piedra de Invocacion especial. No aparecía en persona, pero al menos pudimos lograr que nos escuchara, y nosotros a el.. Una vez que Chaos le explico lo que había ocurrido, Luffeiene pidió que cada quien diera su versión. Yo y Ultimecia dijimos la versión que le contamos a Chaos,. Cosmos nos contradijo, diciendo que según un testigo de confianza, nosotros habíamos sido los que empezaron todo. Yo no pude hacer más que sonreír anta tal acusación. Leo había hecho justo lo que le ordene

-¿Leo? Que tuvo el que ver con todo esto?-Pregunto Seymour

Mateus volvió a sonreír

-No creerás que me metí en ese pelea sin pensar antes en como encubrirme si se salía de control, o si Seymour? Antes de irrumpir , analice bien la situación. Cuando entendí que Seifer había ocasionado todo, provocando a esos dos fenómenos, una idea llego a mi mente: Si la pelea llegaba a mayores, era obvio que Cosmos, siempre buscando la manera diplomática de solucionar los problemas, empezaría a preguntar a los alumnos que había pasado. Puede que no confié en nosotros, pero al parecer, aun confía en Leo. Asi que le ordene que si esto ocurria,el fuera el primero en acercarse a Cosmos…y decirle que nosotros habíamos sido los culpables.

-Un movimiento bastante arriesgado… -Dijo Ultimecia, maquillándose ahora los ojos.

-Pero efectivo- la corrigió Mateus – Leo se mostro un poco terco al inicio, pero accedió-

-Después de todo, nosotros no empezamos...ese fue Seifer. Era un testimonio erróneo, y con el ,Cosmos perdió toda la credibilidad ante Chaos y Luffeine…quien comenzó a desesperarse, y concluyo en que nuestra versión era más confiable a cualquiera que pudieran dar Kuja y Kefka. ya que el ya sabía de su reputación de vagos y revoltosos.. Su decisión final fue expulsarlos, y que la seguridad de Comité fuera remplazada.-

-Supongo que en ocasiones se deben sacrificar a los peones- Dijo Seymour, asombrado de la astucia de Mateus.

-Muy cierto, pero no los sacrifique a todos. Han mostrado ser muy útiles, por lo que convencí a Luffeine de que, dado a que ya no serian parte del comité, ejercieran como prefectos. Acepto, pero solamente auno. Seifer fue la mejor opción, por lo que Raijin y Fujin ya pueden irse olvidando de sus privilegios, o de estar con nosotros-

Seymour se encogió de hombros. No le podían importar menos en que situación se encontraban esos ineptos.

-Y propuse a Leon como nuestro único miembro de la Seguridad del comité. El será más que suficiente, no necesitara de acompañantes que, al fin y al cabo, solo le estorbaran. Para mi sorpresa, Luffeine acepto esto sin dudarlo. No sin antes darnos nuestros nuevos privilegios. Para eso, yo ni lo tuve que convencer. Simplemente dijo que veía que la academia pasaba por un momento de gran indisciplina, y que los directores necesitaban la ayuda de sus alumnos. Osea, nosotros. Esto no le agrado para nada a Cosmos, quien intento persuadir a Luffeiene-

"_Me temo que esta decisión ya está hecha, directora. Y le aconsejo, que preste mas atención a la conducta de sus alumnos, a menos que quiera tener problemas con la junta ejecutiva"_ Fue lo que le dijo a Cosmos, quien como un manso cordero, obedeció, sin mostrar enojo alguno.

Con una risa burlona, Ultimecia interrumpió, ya totalmente retocada

-Jajaja, eso fue bastante vergonzoso y patético. Siempre la considere una mujer con carácter, pero ayer descubrí que tan débil es ante las amenazas-

-En efecto .E s por personas como ella que la academia Dissidia se ha convertido en una escuela de tan poca calidad que hasta nos podrían comparar con Underground-Se quejo Mateus.

Esa era solamente su opinión, y estaba muy equivocado. Puede que Dissidia no era perfecta, pero aun mantenía un prestigio y nivel que muchas escuelas nunca podían obtener.

El punto de vista de Mateus no se basaba en eso. Mas bien, se basaba en lo que _el_ creía quera digno y que no lo era .Era una opinión, debido a sus prejuicios y ego, bastante elitista e intolerante,y sobre todo, inacertada.

Pero el era el presidente estudiantil , casi un director. Y la escuela seria como el deseara, lo quisieran o no los alumnos.

-Y ahora- dijo Seymour - parece que nos corresponde salvar esta escuela, purgarla de todos los que no sean dignos-

-Hablaste como todo un sabio, Seymour- Le aclamo el presidente

RINNGGGG! Sonó la aguda campana, anunciado el fin del segundo día de clases

No lo habían notado, pero se pasaron conversando la clase ,quien se dedico exclusivamente a su maquillaje

Se pararon y salieron antes que nadie del salón. Seymour se encontraba muy emocionado. No podía esperar a que fuera mañana, para poder aplicar su aumentada autoridad sobre aquellos peleles que se hacían llamar "alumnos de la academia Dissidia".


	13. Por fin, fuera de la enfermeria

Kuja , Kefka y Seifer no salieron de la enfermería hasta la tarde de el Segundo día de clases. Shelco los había retenido más de lo que ellos esperaban. Eran las 5 Pm cuando por fin abandonaron ese lugar. La escuela terminaba a las tres de la tarde, por lo que no se toparon con ningún compañero ni ningún maestro.

Kefka había salido corriendo, brincando y gritando como loco. Kuja supuso que estaba por sufrir una crisis nerviosa a causa de la ausencia de dosis de Magictek, que fue lo primero que Kefka se administro al llegar a su casa;. Por su parte, Seifer quito con un empujón a Kuja , diciéndole que estaba muy cansado en ese momento como para darle su merecido, pero que mañana saldarían cuentas. En realidad, Seifer , en el fondo, ya le tenía un poco de miedo a Kuja. Había comprobado que no era tan debilucho como creía, y temiendo que este se enojara de nuevo, emprendió marcha rápidamente, sin atreverse a voltearlo a ver

Kuja no se molesto de la amenaza, ya que él también se encontraba cansado,. Una vez que los otros dos se perdieron de vista, el empezó su "emocionante" caminata a su casa.

No quedaba muy lejos la academia de su hogar. Eran solamente 5 cuadras. Vivía en la calle Gaia, nombrada igual que su planeta natal., el cual había sido destruido a causa de la locura de Xander, un poderoso hechicero la antigua generación.

Ese incidente había dejado huérfanos a Kuja y Zidane, quienes habían sobrevivido debido a que ellos se encontraban en el planeta Spira cuando paso la tragedia. Kuja , quien ahora contaba con 19 años, en ese tiempo no tenía más que cinco, mientras que Zidane era un bebe de brazos. No recordaba muy bien la edad de este en ese entonces, pero no contaba con más de 5 o 6 meses. Habían viajado a el planeta Spira, debido a que Zidane había enfermado. En Gaia no habían sido capaces de determinar que le pasaba, por lo que su madre había viajado con sus dos hijos, con la esperanza de encontrar ahí una cura para su hijo bebe.

Kuja había ido con ellos a pesar de que él estaba sano. No había sido más que un niño, pero siempre había soñado con ver otro planeta, aparte del suyo. Spira no estaba muy lejos de Gaia, si se viajaba por cohete espacial (los cuales eran construidos por la compañía de su profesor Rufus), solo se hacían un viaje de 3 horas.

Una vez que llegaron a el consultorio del médico y atendieron a el bebe Zidane, su madre tuvo que regresar a Gaia inesperadamente. Había olvidado el dinero del tratamiento en su hogar y no lo había notado hasta que la secretaria del doctor le cobro. La amargada secretaria trato de que no abandonara el lugar hasta que pagara lo que debía.

Pero su madre no había sido ninguna tonta, y logro convencer a la terca secretaria. Acepto, pero no permitió que los niños se fuesen. Eran de alguna manera, la "garantía" de que regresaría y pagaría la consulta.

Dejo a Kuja encargado de Zidane, diciéndole que lo cuidara y que trataría de regresar lo más rápido posible.

Pero nunca lo hizo.

A las 5 horas de haberse ido su madre, Kuja vio como la noticia de la destrucción de su planeta natal se esparcía. Había sido devorado por un enorme hoyo negro, ocasionado por el demente de Xander. Cuando se entero, no lo podía creer. Había despertado ese día con una madre y un padre. Con una familia., y ahora solo estaban el y su hermanito, un hermanito llorón y molesto.

Todos en Spira se quedaron pasmados. Se habían salvado por un pelo. Sentían tristeza y alivio. Era una lástima por los habitantes de Gaia…pero una fortuna de que habían muerto ellos y no los habitantes de Spira. Y la prepotente secretaria, se desmayo en cuanto se entero de la tragedia.

Los dos, al no tener ningún familiar con vida, habían sido enviados a un orfanato. No en Spira, si no en el planeta en el que actualmente vivían .En ese orfanato fue en donde Kuja conoció por primera vez a Kefka, quien tenía la misma edad y también había perdido a sus padres Los padres de Kefka no habían muerto del mismo modo que los de Kuja , ellos, o al menos Kefka así lo recordaba, habían muerto en una explosión que había ocurrido en la fábrica de Magicteck ,que era el lugar en donde los dos habian trabajado en vida. Esta era una de las razones (sin mencionar las grandes alucinaciones y sensaciones que le hacía tener) por las que Kefka se había convertido , con el tiempo, en un adicto, pero el no lo sabía. Era más bien, una razón de su subconsciente.

Al inicio, a Kuja le desesperaba Kefka, pero con el tiempo, llego a agradarle. El nunca vio a Kefka triste o llorando a causa de sus padre, ni viceversa. Pero Kuja si lloraba, al menos de pequeño, pero solo lo hacía cuando estaba seguro que nadie lo veía ni oía.

Zidane se había curado de la nada. Se curó tan repentinamente como había enfermado. A kuja no le importo. No quería mucho a su hermano. Le era totalmente indiferente si enfermaba o si estaba sano

Y ahí vivieron los tres, por 13 años , hasta que Kuja y Kefka cumplieron los 18, y Zidane casi cumplía los 14 .Era una ley de los orfanatos : cuando uno cumplía los 18, ya no podían permanecer mas tiempo bajo su cuidado.

Eso no significo ningún problema. Kuja y Zidane contaban con los ahorros de sus padres, los cuales no habían podido cobrar antes, dado a que solo un mayor de edad podía hacer los retiros. Y Kuja ya era uno. Cuando vivían, sus padres habían tenido muy buenos empleos y aun mejores salarios. Habían creado un fondo de emergencia por si llegaba a haber algún gasto inesperado, y llegaron a ahorrar una admirable suma de Gil. Kuja considero dejar a Zidane en el orfanato, ya que el aun podía vivir en el. Pero se vio obligado a llevárselo, ya que el dueño se negó a seguir manteniéndolo una vez que se entero que estos contaban con el suficiente dinero como para arreglárselas solos.

Kuja se lo llevo, pero de muy mala gana.

Por su parte, Kefka recibía una compensación de parte de la empresa en donde habían trabajado sus progenitores. No era una fortuna, pero era lo suficiente como para vivir tranquilamente. Sin mencionar que en cuanto salió del orfanato, le dieron una casa nueva para el solo, lo cual le daba a Kefka una libertad impresionante de hacer técnicamente lo que desease cuando desease.

Así había sido la de Kuja vida hasta el momento. No se quejaba, a pesar de vivir solo con su hermano, vivía bien. Y sin tomar en cuenta lo mal que había empezado ese año, en si se la pasaba bien en su escuela .Podía ser un poco rutinario, pero eso le agradaba.

Con suerte, para mañana sus compañeros ya habrían olvidado o al menos ya no les importaría tanto lo que paso en la cafetearía, todo sería perfectamente normal.

Como si nada hubiese ocurrido…

-¡Hey, chico, que haces por aquí?-Le sorprendió alguien mientras le daba una palmada en la espalda.

Se volteo mas sorprendido que molesto, y se dio cuenta que se trataba de Jecht, un profesor con modales toscos y casi nada de sutileza. Por esas razones, y que gracias a el y Seymour su costilla estaba rota, Kuja no le tenía mucho afecto ni respeto.

Se lo había encontrado dado a que estaba caminado en la calle Zanarkand, que era donde Vivian Jecht y su familia.

Kuja no respondió, pensando que tal vez al ignorarlo, este se marcharía y lo dejaría en paz.

-JA, no me digas que me tienes miedo por el golpe que te di. !Vamos, superalo! Además ni siquiera te pegue con todas mis fuerzas. Si lo hubiera hecho, estarías muerto, muchacho-

Dijo riendo y poniendo la cabeza de Kuja alrededor de unos de sus fuertes brazos mientras le restregaba los nudillos en su cabeza.

-Recuerda, que lo que no mata te hace mas fuerte-le dejo, sin soltarlo.

-¡Cariño, la cena esta lista!- anuncio la esposa de Jecht, y, por consecuente, la mama de Tidus, desde la puerta de su hogar. Era alta, rubia y con ojos azules. Tenía un gran parecido con su hijo.

-Vamos Jecht, deja en paz a esa chica–le regaño esta al ver la infantil conducta de su esposo –Sabes bien que a las mujeres se les trata con respeto…-

Saludo con una sonrisa a Kuja y volvió a entrar a su casa. Kuja sintió una mezcla de agradecimiento e indignación hacia ella. Lo había salvado de Jecht, pero al precio de llamarle niña enfrente de este.

-Jaja, parece que no tienes el toque masculino, eh?-le dijo ,soltándolo al fin. Tenía el cabello revuelto y la cara roja, del forcejeo que había hecho para liberarse y de la vergüenza que sintió al ser llamado "chica" por aquella ignorante señora

-Pero no te preocupes. Te entrenare tan bien mañana , que para cuando estés en los juegos, seras todo un atleta…-

-Es que o tiene que ir a cenar o algo así, profesor? Y si no tiene planeado despeinarme o apretarme de nuevo, con su permiso, me retiro.- Le corto Kuja, son prestar atención a nada de lo que le decía su maestro, tratando de sonar lo más educado posible,.

-AHhh,la cena la mejor parte del dia. Recuerda no solo nutrir tus cerebro con los libros, renecuajo.!Tu cuerpo también necesita energía!-

Hizo una pose triunfal , se despidió y se metió a su casa

-….Pero que gorila tan idiota….- dijo Kuja, continuando su camino. –Dudo mucho que el siquiera conozca el significado de la palabra "libro"….-Tal vez carecía de fuerza física, pero Kuja prefería ser un enclenque inteligente a un fortachón con cerebro de cavernícola. Y quien necesita la fuerza bruta cuando se es tan listo, y agil?

-Yo no, sin duda alguna.-Se respondió a si mismo, halagándose.

Unos minutos más tarde, llego a su casa.

Noto que su hermano menor no estaba, y eso fue algo que le subió el ánimo. Podría descansar tranquilo esa tarde , sin tener que soportar a es hermanito suyo, un hermanito que lo había inscrito a los juegos deportivos sin que Kuja tuviera la mínima idea de eso ni de lo que le esperaba en los días que estaban por venir.

Mas tarde, en la noche , Zidane llego a la casa .Ya eran las 9 pm. Vio a su hermano mayor tirado en el sofá, completamente dormido. Lo mejor, como ya bien sabia, era no despertarlo.

Había cenado en casa de Tidus, planeando estrategias y planes que usarían en los juegos, los cuales empezarían pasadomañana.

Los juegos estaban conformados por 4 eventos:

-Carrera de Chocobos

-Frutiball

-Blitzball

-Combate cuerpo a cuerpo con armas

Cada uno estaba formado por 3 rounds. Cada uno duraba 2 horas. Había un evento por dia.

Pero el evento más importante era el que se llevaba a cabo en el quinto dia: e l evento sorpresa final. Cada año, se escogía uno al azar, por lo que las escuelas participantes solo escogían a los jugadores mas aptos para dicho evento. No eran los más rápidos o fuertes, sino los que tenían una balanceada fuerza en todos los aspectos.

Había un equipo para cada evento, formados por 9 miembros. Tres jugaban en cada ronda y podían suplirse entre si uno resultaba herido

Cuando Zidane fue con Jecht para inscribir a su hermano y Kefka a los juegos, al inicio estuvo el problema de que ya no haba más vacantes .Afortunadamente, hubo dos participantes que cancelaron de último momento.

Raijin, quien jugaría como parte de equipo de Frutiball y del equipo de la Lucha con armas, se había retirado, dado a que sus cejas aun no habían vuelto a crecer y ni loco saldría así enfrente de toda su escuela y las invitadas.

Y el otro alumno que había renunciado no era otro que el mismísimo Mateus. Su razón fue, que simplemente ya estaba muy ocupado con sus deberes como presidente como para estar gastando sui tiempo en cosas tan superficiales como los juegos. Los eventos que le hubieran correspondido eran :Blitzball y carrera de chocobos

Y asi , Kuja jugaría en lugar de Raijin y Kefka en lugar de Mateus.

Zidane aun estaba un poco angustiado de los eventos que le tocaron a su hermano: no habría problemas en el Frutiball….pero no tendría oportunidad en un combate con armas. Kuja no tenía mucha fuerza física, y tenía aun menos experiencia con las armas . Jecht se había ofrecido para entrenarlo en lo que empezaban los juegos, esperando que con su estricto régimen de ejercicio,, Kuja lograra aumentar al menos un poco su fuerza. Zidane hizo promete a Jecht también de que no le diría a Kuja ni a Kekfa que él había sido quien los metió en la competencia. El profesor lo prometió distraídamente ,prestándole más atención a la cena que estaba engullendo con ansias.

"Solo espero que el papa de Tidus no meta la pata, o estaré muerto…y sin hogar" pensó Zidane.

Subió a su cuarto, se dio un baño, lo mas silenciosamente que pudo. No quería despertar a su hermano mayor. Era una de las reglas que Kuja le obligaba a cumplir si quería vivir con el, las mas importantes eran:

1.-No dirigirle la palabra ni en la casa, ni mucho menos, en la escuela. Bajo ninguna circunstancia

2.-No despertarlo jamás.

-Aun si la casa se está incendiando?- pregunto Zidane la primera vez que su hermano le dicto los las reglas de su hogar.

-No. Y ya cállate, que estas rompiendo la primer regla-Le había respondido muy seriemente, dándole un coscorrón que le había dolido mucho a Zidane.

3.-No invitar a sus amigos, compañeros, novias o a cualquier otra persona sin antes haberle a su hermano mayor (lo cual era imposible, gracias a la primera regla)

4.-No pedirle favores ni esperar que él le lavara la ropa o le cocinara. Zidane tenía dos manos y dos piernas, por lo que no necesitaba que su hermano le resolviera sus problemas.

Y las reglas seguían y seguían….Pero todas tenían un mismo significado : Zidane, bajo ninguna razón, debía hablarle a Kuja. Mientras el hiciera eso, todo en casa iría bien, sin ningún problema. Kuja no lo abrazaría ni lo felicitaría por cumplir las reglas. No…este lo ignoraría por igual. Y con los dos ignorándose mutuamente, se lograría un ambiente carente de amor o cariño, pero lleno de paz.

Se respetaban entre si, pero a veces Zidane deseaba tener algún tipo de conversación con su hermano.

Se acostó en su cama, y se quedo dormido al mismo tiempo que Kefka , quien a tres calles de distancia, en la calle Esper, había estado experimentando con magictek la mayor parte de la tarde, hasta que su cuerpo lego a su límite y perdió el conocimiento.

A la mañana siguiente, Kefka no pudo levantarse. Sentía el cuerpo pesado y su mente daba vueltas, mareándolo. Miro el reloj .Eran las 7 AM.

Se había desmayado en el cobertizo, que era donde guardaba una cantidad impresionante de magictek. Su doctor de terapias le había pedido que le entregara todo el magictek que tuviera en casa Y Kefka lo había obedecido.

Pero el cobertizo no era su "casa", por lo que no él no vio la obligación de renunciar a tan abundante cantidad que guardaba allí.

Estaba ahí, tendido en el suelo, con la misma ropa del día anterior, y con el estomago vacio. Cuando había regresado por fin a su casa luego de los locos incidentes en la escuela, Kefka no perdió el tiempo en cosas tan poco importantes como bañarse o comer. Ni siquiera lo importo el hecho de que había dejado su vehículo afuera de su casa, sin protección alguna

-Naahhh…eso que me importa….ese cacharro solo me hace gastar mi magictek…que se lo lleve Nubecita, se lo regalo! Que se lo lleve y se lo muestre a la chica flor para que luego llegue Tifa y se lo destruya a trancazos! – Se dijo a sí mismo, sintiendo su boca seca y el estomago revuelto

Trato de levantarse, pero era imposible. Sus brazos y piernas no tenían fuerza , eran como fideos. Por lo poco que recordaba, se había inyectado el Magictek suficiente como para desmayarse…y el suficiente como para tener las mejores alucinaciones que nunca había tenido ,pero no lograba recordar ninguna.

-Pero estoy seguro que fueron buenísimas…- dijo, como si hubiera alguien que lo escuchara –De seguro se trataron de que yo y Terra nos íbamos a mi ….-

De pronto, su estomago gruño y sintió como algo subía por su garganta. Con un esfuerzo enorme, logro apoyarse sobre sus brazos, y vomito.

-Ay, pero que vomito si ni he comido nada….-dijo una vez que acabo, solo para desmayarse de nuevo,. Si lo viera en ese estado su doctor , le diría que no podía seguir así, que estaba poniendo su cordura en juego. Ya le había dicho eso en numerosas ocasiones, pero Kefka hacia poco caso.

Su cordura? Pfff, quien la necesitaba. La sanidad está sobrevalorada

"Además, logre una nota increíble a fin de cuentas , no lo cree ,doc?"Fue lo único en que le dio tiempo pensar antes de que perdiera totalmente el conocimiento de nuevo, cayendo en la misma posición en la que estaba antes.

Ese día no fue a la escuela, dejando sin querer, a Kuja totalmente solo para afrontar la notica de que a partir de mañana, serian todos unos deportistas en los juegos.

'


	14. El Peso de las Consecuencias

-¡!KUJA, ERES MI HEROE ¡!

-Y Kefka, Kuja? No me digas que Mateus lo mando aniquilar…

-Hey Kuja, ¡no te acerques a mi almuerzo!-

-¿Pero qué haces aquí, estás loco? Te van a matar, yaa!

-AHH $%#&! TUVISTE EL VALOR DE MOSTARTE DE NUEVO POR AQUÍ? Eres muy valiente, o estúpido-

Estas son unas pocas muestras de las felicitaciones o comentarios que Kuja recibió cuando volvió a clases normales.

La esperanza de que todos olvidarían lo sucedido se desintegro tan pronto puso un pie en la escuela.

Sus compañeros lo señalaban cuando pasaba, murmuraban cosas que Kuja no alcanzaba oír. Mientras que otros, menos discretos, lo felicitaban con gritos a todo pulmón. Incluso algunos compañeros que Kuja ni sabía de su existencia, lo saludaban.

Pero no todos lo veían con buenos ojos.

Unos cuantos lo culpaban a el y Kefka acerca de los nuevos poderes que habían recibido el Comité estudiantil y los prefectos. Kuja no tenía ni idea de a que se referían con eso ,pero sentía que no era nada bueno. Aun así, no le importaba. Estos le decían una que otra grosería cuando pasaba junto a ellos, pero no era algo que Kuja no pudiera soportar

Es más, Kuja encontraba más difícil aguantar las constantes felicitaciones que los insultos. Al menos, los segundos habían sido siempre parte de su vida en la escuela. Pero las felicitaciones eran un cambio…un cambio incomodo.

¡¿Y en donde diablos estaba Kefka cuando lo necesitaba? Era horrible enfrentar esa situación, pero hacerlo solo lo hacía mucho peor. Si Kefka estuviera ahí, sin duda le prestarían más atención a el y menos a Kuja.

Al menos había tenido la suerte de no haberse encontrado con Mateus y sus seguidores, ni con Seifer.

En clase de derecho, Yuffie (a quien Kuja encontraba muy desesperante, casi al nivel de su hermano) se sentó junto a el. Ella trato de entablar una conversación, pero rápidamente se dio cuenta de que Kuja no deseaba su compañía y se marcho, ofendida

-Ya dejaste que se te suba la fama a la cabeza, afeminado!- Le había dicho Yuffie antes de volver con sus amigos de siempre

-Como si pudieras criticar eso, marimacho- Había respondido Kuja, pero Yuffie no lo escucho.

Pero los compañeros no fueron lo peor, los profesores fueron los que se habían vuelto aun más insoportables..

En la misma clase de derecho, su profesor Gabranth no dejo de mirarlo con desaprobación, y parecía más intimidante de lo normal,. Kuja no fue tan estúpido como para preguntar o interrumpir la clase, ya que Gabranth era muy aterrorizante cuando se enojaba.

En historia, por el contrario, Basch lo trato muy bien. Le dijo que a pesar de ser un alumno un poco presuntuoso, lo respetaba mucho. Le revolvió el pelo ( Kuja odiaba eso) y le dio permiso de no hacer nada si así lo deseaba.

"_Como osa tratarme como un niño…"_ Dijo en su mente Kuja, sin agradarle el trato especial de parte de Basch

No fue el único, a la lista de _maestros consentidores_ se sumo el profesor Balthier, la profesora Claud y, para su sorpresa, el profesor Hojo. Hasta Golbez, su profesor favorito, lo trato de manera especial.

En la lista de _Maestros que odian a Tribal _estaban Garland (ahora más que nunca) Gabranth , Rufus, y aunque no contaba como profesora, la cocinera Elmyra había desarrollado un gran resentimiento hacia él y Kefka.

Kuja se dio cuenta de esto en el almuerzo, el cual se llevaba a cabo en el campo de futbol dado a que la cafetería estaba fuera de servicio por los daños que había sufrido. Habían colocado un pequeño puesto, que parecía una tienda, en el centro del campo de futbol , que era donde todos se formaban para recibir su almuerzo. Era una carpa enorme, en donde los cocineros habían adaptado una cocina improvisada bastante funcional

Cuando llego su turno de recibir su comida, la cocinera lo miro con disgusto. No puso nada en su charola. :

-Dado a que cree que la comida es tan insignificante como para desperdiciarla en peleas con sus amiguitos , señor Tribal, no creo que la eche de menos . Pero no se preocupe, el cuerpo de un humano puede sobrevivir sin comer por semanas., pero en su caso, serán solo unas horas, al menos en lo que llega a su casa. Tenga…- dijo mientras ponía un vaso de agua en su charola – si no valora la comida, estoy segura de que al menos debe valorar un poco el agua-

Se quedo paralizado, con sus ojos fijos en el vaso. Aquello ya estaba rebasando su paciencia. Primero sus estúpidos compañeros, luego los insufribles maestros, y ahora hasta la cocinera lo trataba como si fuese alguna un celebridad caprichosa. Quien sería el próximo en pasarse de listo con el? .Los directores, los conserjes, su hermano? Pues ya estaba más que harto

Pero sobre todo, lo que realmente lo hizo enojar fue la palabra amiguitos. ¿El, amigo de Mateus, Seymour,y Ultimecia?

-No se atreva relacionarme con esos animales- Dijo entre dientes, comenzando a enojarse

La cocinera lo miro con sorpresa, como si no esperara que le respondiera de tal forma un estudiante

-Oh, entonces déjeme llevarme esto- le respondió, quitando el vaso de su charola –lo guardare para los "animales". Al menos ellos no son maleducados ni groseros como ciertos alumnos que conozco…y por favor, ya váyase, que esta atorando la fila-

-Como quiera. Espero que los animales no vomiten a causa de su sazón, "_chef_"- Dijo burlonamente Kuja, sin quedarse esperando la respuesta de Elmyra. Salió rápidamente de la fila y se sentó debajo de las gradas, ansioso por estar solo. Era un lugar perfecto para esconderse, un poco oscuro y polvorientom pro ahí nadie lo descubrirá.

-Ah, por fin en paz…- suspiro, tratando de relajarse, pero era bastante difícil.

De niño, su madre solía calmarlo cuando lloraba recitándole un poema que Kuja ya se sabía de memoria. Aunque su madre ya no estaba, el poema le reconfortaba bastante por si solo, Cerró sus ojos y lo recordó, recitándolo en su mente:

" _La paz no es más que la sombra de la muerte_

_Ansiosa de olvidar su doloroso pasado._

_Y aunque esperamos con fe años mejores_

_Luego derramar cientos de lágrimas,_

_El dolor del pasado esta cons-_

-Disculpa….- Le interrumpió alguien, tocándole el hombro

-¡AH!- Grito Kuja, bastante sorprendido. Estaba tan concentrado en el poema que no pudo evitar asustarse.

-¡Lo lamento mucho, no quería asustarte!- Se disculpo el dueñ0 de la mano, quien resulto ser Firion. El también había estado a punto de gritar de sorpresa. Ofreció ayudar a Kuja a levantarse, pero este se levanto por si solo, ignorando totalmente su ayuda.

Kuja lo miro con desdén , ahora que por fin había encontrado un sitio en donde podía estar tranquilo, había llegado ese ama-rosas a arruinárselo.

-En serio que lo siento, amigo. Pero te he estado buscando…-

-Si tienes en mente decirme alguna tontería sobre lo de Mateus,o si vienes a golpearme por no se que asunto de los prefectos, guárdatelo. ¡Y no me llames amigo, ignorante!-

Lo cortó Kuja, sacudiéndose de las piernas la tierra que tenían.

-Eh…no, no,am…Kuja. No vengo a pegarte o a felicitarte. Veras- dijo Firion, tratando de sonar convincente y seguro –vengo a hacerte una oferta. Una petición, mejor dicho-

-¿Una petición? ¿A mi?- Pregunto Kuja, incrédulo y azorado. Firion asintió con la cabeza, sonriéndole

-Si. También quería hablar con Kefka, pero no lo he visto por ningún lado, y si no está contigo, asumo que no vino a clases… -

"_Vaya, denle un premio a el genio deductor"_ Pensó Kuja metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos

-…pero no hay problema, hablare con el mañana. En fin, lo que he querido decirles es que creo que los dos fueron muy nobles y valientes al haberse enfrentado a Mateus. No solo nos han dado valor ,si no que también nos han inspirado a…-

-Creo que dijiste que no venias a darme una monótona felicitación, Firion. Y si no tienes algo más importante que decir, me voy. Ya tuve suficiente de halagos y de burlas sobre ese tema.- Le espeto a Firion, más desesperado que nunca. ¿Qué no podían superar esa estúpida pelea de comida y olvidarla?

Decidió que sería mejor que se fuera de allí de una buena vez. Pero Firion lo agarro del brazo antas de que siquiera hubiera dado 2 pasos.

-Espera, no te vayas. Si quieres, voy al grano .-

-¡Lo que yo quiero es que te vayas, pero al demonio!. ¡Y quítame las manos de encima! -

Firion lo soltó de inmediato y lo miro con enojo. Kuja no era tan agradable como el había pensado, y el también se estaba enojando. Era muy buena persona, pero también tenía su dignidad.

Pero aun más importante que su propia su dignidad era su club rebelde contra Mateus. Y si quería que dicho club en realidad tuviese éxito, Kuja y Kefka eran imprescindibles

Así que, tragándose su orgullo y suprimiendo su enojo, logro mantener su calma y cortesía. Solto un suspiro y continúo:

-De nuevo, lo lamento. Está bien no seguiré con rodeos, Kuja. Lo que te quiero pedir ofrecer es lo siguiente: que te unas a mi club "Rosa Salvaje"

- ¿Rosa Salvaje? ¿Es un tipo de club de jardinería o algo así?- Pregunto Kuja , rascándose la cabeza

-¿Jardineria? ¡NO! Es un club de estudiantes en contra de Mateus y el corrupto Comité estudiantil. Aun no somos muchos, pero estoy seguro que si te nos unes, muchos te seguirán y se nos unirán. Trabajamos en secreto, y tendrías que andarte con cuidado, pero nos cuidamos entre nosotros, por lo que no correrías muchos riesgos. Y somos muy leales, también. Unos miembros que ya has de conocer son : Waka, Tidus y Zi…zi,…digo,yo., obviamente, jejeje- rio nerviosamente ante cuan cerca estuvo de arruinarlo todo, si Kuja se enteraba que su hermanos estaba en el club, era seguro que rechazaría la invitación inmediatamente.

-Ahora , Que dices? ¿Aceptas ser un miembro de la última esperanza en contra de Mateus- pregunto, ofreciendo un apretón de manos a Kuja, quien lo rechazo con una carcajada.

-Jajaja , es un chiste ,no? ¿Yo, unirme a una grupo de tontos con aire de rebeldes , en una lucha de una causa imposible, contra el comité ? Jajaja, eso es ridículo. Mira, no se que impresión tienes de mi, pero te aseguro que estas muy equivocado. A mi no me importa en lo mas mínimo la situación política de esta academia. No soy un héroe, ni soy noble. Y lo que paso en la cafetería no era con intención de rebelarme o alguna causa asi. Solo paso por que yo y Kefka odiamos a esos idiotas, y por que ellos nos provocaron. No lo hicimos para inspirar a unos tontos cobardes que no actúan si alguien no les da el ejemplo- aclaro de una buena vez Kuja, sin desear que ese ama-rosas lo idolatrara por un ideal que no tenia.

-Además-continuo- porque deseas seguir con esta actuación de mártir, Firion? No es tu problema, esto es problema de la escuela y los directores. En serio crees que lograras algo con tus patéticos esfuerzo y tu pequeño club?-

Este no le contesto. Escuchar esas preguntas de parte de Kuja era como escucharles de si mismo. Miraba al suelo fijamente. Poco a poco, levantó la vista hasta que sus ojos chocaron con los de Kuja

-Es por esa forma de pensar, que Mateus es libre de hacer lo que se le plazca con nosotros, los alumnos. Tienes razón Kuja, te juzgue mal ,creí que eras valiente, pero solo eres un bastardo egoísta- Le dijo bastante molesto, empezando a dudar si era buena idea preguntarle a Kefka. De seguro pensaba igual que Kuja al respecto

Y sin nada más que agregar se alejo caminado cabizbajo, dejando solo a Kuja de nuevo

-Te lo dije, no es asi? ¡!No soy un héroe, Firion, no lo soy!- Pero este lo ignoro, sin voltearlo a ver de nuevo.

Kuja le dio una furica patada a las gradas.

-Ouch- Se quejo sintiendo como su pie le dolía, y como su costilla rota le daba un ligera punzada de dolor. Se volvió a sentar , con una mano alrededor de su costado, sobándose un poco su hueso lastimado. De pronto el timbre sonó.

Se levanto, salió de su escondite y se dirigió a su próxima clase que era Biología. Esa clase no era tan mala , y el profesor X-Death era bastante neutral con sus alumnos. No tenia favoritos ni odiados.

"Bueno, luego de la tormenta llega la calma…Y estoy seguro que esto no puede empeorar"

-¿Hey, renacuajo, como te va hoy? ¿Listo para utilizar esas cosas que se llaman músculos?-

"Oh,no…no,no,no,no. Todos menos el…" pensó Kuja, quien trato de salir corriendo, pero un brazo musculoso lo atrapo y le revolvió el cabello.

-Veo que sigues igual que debilucho que siempre, eh?-

Jecht, su profesor de educación física y entrenador, lo había atrapado de la misma forma que el día anterior. Pero esta vez, Kuja si logro zafarse 

-No tengo tiempo para esto, profesor, debo ir a clase de biología inmedia…-

-¡Que Biologia ni que nada! ¡No hay tiempo para estudiar cuando los juegos deportivos están a solo un dia de distancia! Lo que hay que hacer es entrenar, y mucho!-

-¿Juegos deportivos? Y eso a mi en que me concier…-

-Entrena ahora, pregunta después, Tribal- lo interrumpió de nuevo, agarrándole la mano y llevándolo casi a la fuerza a el campo de futbol.

-¡¿Qué cree que esta haciendo? Suélteme de inmediato!- le ordenaba Kuja, pero su profesor estaba muy ocupado contándole la sesión de ejercicios que le había preparado

-Primero , vas a darle 10 vueltas a todo el campo ,sin parar., solo como un pequeño calentamiento. Luego practicaras unos cuantos tiros en la portería, con unos 100 bastaran. Después de eso iremos a la alberca y tendremos un pequeño juego rápido de blitzball. Y para cerrar con broche de oro, nos enfrentaremos en un duelo de armas, reales, por su puesto. Pero no te preocupes, la mayoría solo pesan como 15 kilos, bastante ligeras, si me lo preguntas. Y tratare de no herirte…de muerte, jajaja. Ah ,y sobre tus clases que faltaban, no hay problema, ya hable con el profesor X-death y el profesor Genesis.-

-¿De qué habla? ¡Ya déjeme ir, cavernícola sobre desarrollado!- Seguía ordenándole Kuja, tratando de liberar su mano, sin éxito.

Ya en el campo., Jecht soltó al chico y recogió un balón.

-Hey,Tribal, piensa rápido- Lanzo el balón hacia Kuja a una velocidad impresionante.

Y, vio con asombro, como este lo atrapaba sin ningún esfuerzo, como si el balón fuera en cámara lenta.

-Wow…por todas las invocaiones! Puedes ser un debilucho enclenque, pero veo que tu punto fuerte son tus velocidad y reflejos, renacuajo. Creo que debería diseñar un mejor plan de entrenamiento para ti…-

-¡Lo que va diseñar es una explicación de por qué me trajo hasta aquí a rastras ,si no quiere que haga que lo despidan¡- Le grito a Jehct, acercándosele y arrojando el balón que tenía en las manos

-¡Con calma, chico. Acaso ya olvidaste que mañana se empiezan los juegos deportivos? Se lleva a cabo el evento de Frutiball,si no me equivoco-

-¡¿Y a mí eso qué? ¡! Diga cosas con sentido!-

Jecht estaba con los ojos como platos.

-¡Pues significa que mañana jugaras tu primer evento! ¿Qué acaso lo olvidaste? ¡Vas a jugar en nombre de la escuela en los Juegos Deportivos , como un miembro del equipo de Frutiball y del equipo de Combate cuerpo a cuerpo con armas!-

Se hizo un silencio incomodo. Kuja no podía creer lo que acaba de oír

-¿ Yo ,parte de un equipo….? No es posible, yo nunca….Dígame ,entrenador ¿Quién fue el canalla? ¿Quién fue quien me inscribió?-

Kuja tenía los ojos desorbitados del coraje. Agarro a Jecht de su camisa y lo sacudió, exigiendo una explicación

-¿Quién fue el que me metió en todo esto? Fue Mateus, verdad? Ese desgraciado… -

-No, no fue el-

-Entonces quien? ¡Dígame!-

Jecht se estaba poniendo nervioso, no sabía que decir. ¿Estaría bien decirle que había sido su hermano menor el causante de eso?

-¡!Digamelo, ahora!-

-¡No lo recuerdo!- Fue lo mejor que se le ocurrió –No lo recuerdo, maldición! No esperas que recuerde a todos que se inscribieron, o si? y suelta mi camisa si no quieres que te de una paliza!- Le ordeno, gritándole.

Kuja lo sujeto unos segundos más, pero comprendiendo que no lograría nada así, y lo soltó

- ¡Dios santo, que carácter tienes, mocoso! ¿ Y a dónde crees que vas?-

- Con la directora Cosmos, para poner fin a este malentendido- Iba en camino a la oficina cuando su profesor le detuvo

-No se encuentra en la escuela, mocoso. Ni ella , ni el directo Chaos ,ni ningún miembro del comité estudiantil. Vaya, hasta los prefectos están ausentes. Se fueron a algún tipo de reunión con las escuelas contra las cuales competiremos mañana. Una se llama Underground, y la otra la Universidad que Existe desde Siempre…o algo así, tiene un nombre bastante raro….-

Otro silencio incomodo

Kuja se quedo inmóvil por un momento, parecía una estatua en medio del campo de futbol

-Aun asi, no jugare. No pueden obligarme. Así que con su permiso, profesor, me voy.

- No vas a jugar? A que te refieres con eso? No creerás que es tan fácil renunciar a un equipo, o si? Ademas , si o me equivoco, te van a expulsar si no juegas….-

-¿A que se refiera con eso de expulsarme- pregunto Kuja, confundido

-Uhmm, pues tu sabes, no?... la única razón por la que tu y tu amigo el payaso ese aun son aceptados en la escuela es por que forman parte de los equipos deportivos. Vamos, que acaso no te enteraste de que estuvieron expulsado oficialmente por al menos un día? QUE DICES? QUE NO TE ENTERASTE POR QUE ESTABAS EN LA ENFERMERIA? Oh…bueno, lamento que te enteres asi..pero..uhh…esa es la verdad. No soy muy bueno con las palabras, pero tratare de explicártelo todo…-

Al inicio, Kuja no le creía nada a Jecht, pero conforme iba escuchando, vio que lo que le decía el profesor sonaba bastante serio como para que fuera inventado.

-Entonces- comento Kuja una vez que su profesor dejo de hablar – en resumen, me esta diciendo que si me niego a jugar, Chaos y Luffeine me expulsaran definitivamente. Y a Kefka también-

-Pues si, ese es el meollo del asunto- Aclaro Jecht, asintiendo con la cabeza –pero tranquilo, que yo te ayudar a entrenar, aunque solo sea por hoy. No prometo nada, pero al menos te puedo asegurar que mejoraras un poco.-

_Riing!_ Sonó el timbre, anunciando el fin de las clases. El relato de Jecht duro más tiempo del que habían pensado.

-¡Hey espera, no te vayas! ¡Aun nos queda mucho por entrenar!- Grito al ver que su alumno salía corriendo, sin detenerse, hacia la salida de la escuela.

Genial, había perdido el tiempo hablando con ese chico.

-Solo espero que no me deje en ridículo mañana…- Suspiro, seriamente preocupado por como seria el desempeño de Kuja en el evento.

_Calle Esper, 3:30 Pm_

A pesar de no contar con un vehículo en el cual transportarse, Kuja llego a casa de Kefka bastante rápido. No necesitaba de ningún transporte, ya que él era muy veloz y , aun cuando no lo pareciera, tenían una gran aguante para correr.

Debía decirle a Kefka todo lo que Jecht le había contado. Si Kefka iba a jugar, era necesario que al menos se abstuviera del Magictek unos días. De lo contrario, podrían descalificarlo por usar una sustancia estimulante en los juegos.

Cuando llego, vio a dos personas justo fuera de la casa de Kefka.

Una era Terra, y la otra persona era sin duda un hombre, pero no lo pudo reconocer dado a que llevaba la capucha puesta sobre su cara.

Terra parecía bastante enojada, estaba discutiendo con el chico

-¿Qué crees que haces? ¡No puedes llevarte esto, le pertenece a mi amigo!- Decía ella poniéndose enfrente del vehículo que pertenecía a Kefka. El extraño la empujo hacia un lado y se monto en el vehículo

-Es la ley número uno, cariño: quien lo encuentra se lo queda. – le dijo cínicamente – Ahora, si no quieres que tu lindo cuerpo acabe todo atropellado, te aconsejo que te quites de enfrente-

-A-a-atrévete- lo desafío Terra, con un poco de miedo

-Uyyyhhhh, eres ruda ,eh? Me gusta eso en una mujer, pero creo que hoy prefiero quedarme con esta linda moto. Lo siento bebe, te escogeré para la próxima, Adiooss!-

Con un movimiento de mano, el chico encapuchado abrió un extraño portal negro detrás de el. Arranco el vehículo en reversa y se adentro en el portal, riendo.

-¡No, espera!- trato de detenerlo Terra

Kuja se asombro de lo que vio. Aquella magia que había usado el ladrón era bastante extraña y poderosa. Nadie en Dissidia era lo suficientemente capaz de hacer un portal así. Corrió en dirección a el portal, pero este se cerró antes de que el o Tera pudieran evitarlo.

-Se ha escapado….- Terra se lamento. Si tan solo sus amigos hubieran estado con ella…ellos le hubiera dado una lección a ese ladronzuelo. Se dio cuenta que no estaba del todo sola ,Kuja había aparecido justo después de que el ladrón se escapara.

Lo saludo. El se lo devolvió con un ligero movimiento de cabeza, para después seguir en dirección a la casa de su amigo. Terra lo siguió, ya que los dos se dirigiera el mismo lugar.

-Y tu qué quieres?- le pregunto Kuja, notando que la muchacha iba atrás de el.

-Oh, bueno, yo voy a visitar a Kefka, tu sabes….No lo he visto en unos días y estoy algo preocupada por el, ya que….

-Si, si que linda historia….mira si quieres, puedes acompañarme, yo también lo voy a ver…pero evitemos dirigirnos la palabra, de acuerdo?- Le aclaro de una buena vez Kuja, sin querer oír la razón por la cual esa chica se dirigía a casa de su amigo. Ella acepto, y sin hablarse más, se dirigieron a casa de Kefka.

Llegaron, pero cuando tocaron la puerta, no hubo respuesta alguna.

Volvieron a tocar.

Nada.

Terra empezó a preocuparse. Kuja dio unos pasos atrás y grito.

-¡Oye, Kefka, ya déjate de jueguitos y ábreme ¿quieres? Tengo algo bastante importante que decirte-

-Kefka, yo estoy aquí también-grito Terra lo más fuerte que pudo.

-Si, tu amiga Tierra también vino….

-Soy Terra…-

-Es igual…!Kefka con un demonio, abrenos!- A pesar de los gritos, los cuales eran lo suficientemente fuertes como para oírse a tres casa de distancia, no hubo respuesta de parte de Kefka. La puerta seguía inmóvil. Esperaron varios minutos, en vano.

Aquella situación le era extrañamente familiar a Kuja .No era la primera vez que Kefka no contestaba la puerta ni que no salía de su casa .Eso había pasado una vez, la vez que Kefka….

-¡Ese maldito adicto!- Exclamo, recordando el incidente en el cual Kefka se había administrado tanto Megictek , que había perdido completamente el conocimiento por varios días. Y si su memoria no le fallaba, Kefka había tenido un incidente similar en las vacaciones,recientemente.

Terra lo miro desconcertada, trato de preguntarle qué ocurría, pero Kuja no contesto. En cambio,este se acerco a la puerta y con un ataque de magia, a derribo.

Esta cayó e hizo un ruido sordo al golpear el piso, levantando un poco de polvo. Ambos vieron el estado en el cual se encontraba la casa : Los muebles volteados, una camisa y un pantalón bastante sucios tirados en la mesa de la cocina, las paredes pintadas y arañadas, unas huella hechas con lodo que recorrían todo el piso…era como si u un torbellino hubiera pasado por ese lugar.

-¿Qué …que ha pasado….EN DONDE ESTA KEFKA?- pregunto nerviosa Tera, temiendo que algo malo le hubiera pasado a su querido amigo.

-_LOS CHOQUI-CHOCOBOS IBAN A COMER , PERO LLEGO UN BAHAMUT Y …!WUAHAHAHA!…QUIEN SABE QUE LES PASO A LOS POBRES CHOQUI-CHOCOBITOS! DE SEGURO SE LOS COMIERON! OH,LA IRONIA..- _cantaba alegremente una voz en el piso superior. Aquella voz desafinada y aguda no podía ser mas que la de Kefka.

-¡Kefka!- dijo Terra, saliendo disparada hacia las esclareas, subiéndolas casi a tropezones.

Pero Kuja no se altero

No…Estaba algo preocupado por su amigo, pero ya había visto este tipo de situaciones antes en el y sabia que no eran graves. Kefka , a lo mucho, necesitaría al menos dos litros de antídoto, y con eso quedaría como nuevo.

Lo malo era que…

-…que tuvo que experimentar con esa maldita sustancia justo antes de los juegos….-Se dijo Kuja, poniéndose un mano en los ojos mientras escuchaba a Terra tratando de hacer entrar en razón a Kefka, quien seguía cantando:

-LOS CHOQUI-CHOCOBITOS ENCONTRARON MAGICTEK EN LA FORTALEZA….Y ESTE LOS HIZO ALUCINAR CON UNA BELLEZA!-

/

/


	15. QUE EMPIECEN LOS JUEGOS!

El día en que iniciaron los juegos, Dissidia estaba totalmente irreconocible, estaba adornada por completo. Desde la más grande instalación, hasta el más oscuro y escondido rincón del campus .No era ninguna sorpresa que la hubieran adornado tan rápidamente, gracias a la ayuda de la profesora Claud, con su hechizo Haste , los alumnos pudieron acabar de poner todos los adornos en tan solo tres horas,. sin él, se hubieran tardado como mínimo ,unos dos días.

No solo se habían dedicado a poner adornos, sino que también habían arreglado para el evento de Frutiball. Habían colocado una línea de separación en medio del campo de futbol, y los balones (los cuales eran frutas gigantescas) se encontraban al lado de un extraño cañón. Mientras que en los extremos del campo había dos redes con la palabra "GOL" escrita.

Varios puestos se habían levantando, en los que se vendían variedad de cosas: comida, bebidas, guanteletes con el nombre de los jugadores y equipos , gorras, pintura para la cara, trompetas, confeti, incluso uno en donde se vendían recuerditos y baratijas de la Compañía Shinra ( cortesía del oportunista y astuto Profesor Rufus quien no desaprovecho la oportunidad de promocionar su compañía). Estos puestos le daban al evento un cierto ambiente de feria ambulante.

Pero lo que realmente le daba vida a los juegos no eran los coloridos adornos o puestos, sino los estudiantes .Los alumnos de Dissidia ya eran numerosos, pero cuando llegaron los de Underground y La Universidad que Nunca Existio, parecía como una pequeña comunidad en la que solo vivían jóvenes, y unos que otro adulto ,los cuales eran los maestros.

A las 9: AM fue cuando llego la primera de las escuelas invitadas a Dissida. Todos los alumnos estaban formados y en orden frente a la entrada, seguidos por los maestros ,y con Chaos y Cosmos hasta enfrente, quienes les daban la bienvenida a las escuelas.

Primero llego Underground , quien contaba con menos cantidad de alumnos ,pero tenía más variedad en cuanto a especies y razas.

-¡Que tierna y pequeña niña! Ha de ser la la hija de uno de los profesores…- comento conmovido Jecht a Shelco quien estaba enfrente de el , al ver como una diminuta figura se acercaba y saludaba a Chaos y a Cosmos ,quienes casi tuvieron que arrodillarse para poder estrecharle la mano.

-No es una niña, imbécil, es la directora de Underground : Shanttoto Tarutaru- Lo corrigió rápidamente Garland, quien estaba formado a su lado.

Pese a que la enemistad de Dissidia contra Underground aun existía, ambas escuelas fueron capaces de dejar sus diferencias atrás por unos días y entregarse al sano espíritu deportivo. Se mantendrían a la raya siempre y cuando Dissidia hiciera lo mismo. Pero para evitar conflictos, se formaron a una distancia considerable.

Unos 10 minutos después, llego la segunda escuela invitada, a través de un enorme portal idéntico a el que Kuja y Terra habían visto el día anterior, sólo que este era mucho más grande .De este salieron los alumnos y maestros de La Universidad que Nunca Existio.

Hasta enfrente iba un hombre de edad avanzada ,alto, pero que parecía ser más pequeño debido a que caminaba encorvado casi siempre, con piel morena y calvo, ojos amarillos y una pequeña barba de color lila, vestía un abrigo negro y una camisa que dejaba un poco al descubierto su pecho . Ese extraño anciano era el maestro Xehanort, el director. Igual que Shantotto, saludo respetuosamente a Cosmos y a Chaos, con una sonrisa en los labios., antes de que los estudiantes se formaran .Dissidia y Underground miraban con asombro y curiosidad a los recién llegados, después de todo, aquellos forasteros casi nuca salían de su universo.

Luego , los cuatro directores de las escuelas dieron un discurso motivacional, diciendo que lo importante no era el ganar, si no el participar y apoyar a sus compañeros…lo mismo de siempre…

Era desde el edificio oeste en donde Kuja, quien se preparaba junto a su equipo para el juego, se hallaba sentado junto a una ventana., bastante preocupado acerca de que pasaría en el juego.

Ya tenía puesto su uniforme para el juego, el cual consistía en una camisa manga corta color azul fuerte con negro, con unos shorts que le hacían juego y que le llegaban un poco mas debajo de las rodilla .En su espalda , llevaba el numero 99 ,con su nombre encima de este, y en la parte frontal de su camisa, lucía un enorme estampado de su escudo escolar. Y para protección, llevaba rodillera y coderas , de color negro. En su opinión, Kuja creía verse bastante ridículo .Y asi era , en especial por sus piernas y brazos flacuchos.

Pero más que preocuparse de cómo se veía, se preocupaba de cómo sería su desempeño en el juego.

No había practicado más que una vez en su vida el Frutiball , y no había entendido casi nada la explicación de Tidus.

Tampoco había entrenado., lo hubiera hecho ayer ,si no hubiera sido por el incidente en casa de Kefka.

Dado a el lamentable estado en el que lo encontraron, él y Terra habían decidido pasar la noche en casa de Kefka, cuidándolo, por si tenía más alucinaciones, pero se vio forzado a dejar solo a su amigo con Terra cuando amaneció. Por un instante, se le había ocurrido faltar a los Juegos, pero inmediatamente se dio cuenta de que si hacia eso, estaría condenándose, y a Kefka también, a la expulsión definitiva

"…_.tú debes de ir. Estaremos bien, lo cuidare y me encargare de que se recupere…." _Fueron las palabras que Terra le había dicho, tratando de que se fuera tranquilo. Sabía que aquella chica era bastante responsable, pero no confiaba mucho en su habilidad para controlar a las personas. Y cuando alguien cuida a un adicto alucinado cuyo nombre es Kefka Palazzo, se necesita de una gran autoridad y paciencia .Para su suerte, Kefka aun estaba bajo el hechizo Sleep ,por lo que dormía profundamente, pero por cuánto tiempo más…no se sabía.

-…Y ahora sin nada mas que decir!DEMOS INICIO A LOS JUEGOS!- Anuncio gritando Chaos, con su voz profunda la cual hizo temblar un poco los ventanea, y que Kuja saliera de sus pensamientos.

Era un habito que siempre había tenido, el de soñar despierto..Pero últimamente, se había hecho más frecuente.

Sus compañeros de equipo salieron corriendo hacia el campo de futbol, muy emocionados, mientras que los demás estudiantes se dirigían con igual entusiasmo hacia las gradas, tratando de ganar un buen lugar para disfrutar de espectáculo.

El equipo de frutiball de Dissidia era: Wol, Vivi, Locke ,Cissnei, Leon, Squall, Rinoa, Tidus y Kuja, quien jugaría con Rinoa y Cissnei. Aquello no le había molestado, prefería jugar con ellas que con la rata de Leon o el "niñito bueno" de Wol.

Salieron corriendo, sonriendo (menos Kuja) y preparados para hacer su entrada triunfal.

Fueron recibidos con gritos y porras una vez que entraron a el campo. En la multitud, Kuja distinguió a su hermano con sus amigos, quienes sostenían un enorme cartel en el cual habían escrito su nombre y el de Tidus, con unos dibujos muy mal hechos de un balón de frutiball y de ellos.

Un poco más a la izquierda se encontraban Barret ,Cid y Cloud y Yuffie

-¡WOW! ESTOS VA A SER GENIAL. ¡YA QUIERO QUE EMPIECE!- gritaba con todas sus fuerzas Yuffie, tocando también una trompeta y arrojando confeti y espuma a su alrededor. Tenía pintado en la frente la leyenda "DISSIDIA"

-¡Hey, cálmate antes de que dejes sordo a alguien!- Le calmo Barret, contento y casi igual de emocionado. Se la estaba pasando muy bien con todos sus amigos. Todos, excepto…..

-Oigan, chicos, alguno que ocurre con Tifa? Hace tiempo que no esta con nosotros. Y creo que se esta empezando a llevar mejor con ellos…- Pregunto a Cid, quien estaba comiendo vorazmente unas palomitas y a Cloud, señalando a Setzer y sus amigos, con los cuales se encontraba Tifa

Ambos se miraron sin saber que contestar. Cid creía que era su culpa que Tifa ya no se juntara con ellos, debido a la última vez que habían discutido, pero por más culpable que se sintiera, le era muy difícil expresar su arrepentimiento.

Pero la verdadera y única razón de el alejamiento de Tifa , era el asunto entre ella Cloud y Aeris.Y Cloud lo sabía, pero al igual que Cid, se veía incapaz (aunque el por vergüenza) de confesar lo que había hecho.

-No lo sé, y no importa. Si prefiere estar con ellos, por mi está bien- Dijo fríamente Cloud, encogiéndose de hombros, tratando de no parecer nervioso.

-A mi tampoco, que se largue con esos #$%& , de seguro que con ellos encaja mejor-

-¡!CARAY! MIREN CHICOS, YA ENTRARON LOS JUGADORES DE ESE OTRO , ¿NO SON GENIALES?…y ,!vaya!, miren eso también hay mujeres en el equipo!- volvió a gritar Yuffie con los ojos muy abiertos e inclinándose, apoyando sus manos en las cabezas de los alumnos s que estaban sentados enfrente

No fue la única en alterarse al ver entrar a los estudiantes de La Universidad Que nunca Existio, quienes a pesar de no haber estado ni siquiera un día en Dissidia, ya se habían hecho bastante populares.

Los integrantes de dicho equipo eran: Sora, Larxene, Aqua, los gemelos Roxas y Ventus, Axel, Aladino, Xigbar y Terra. No parecían muy intimidantes, pero no era bueno subestimarlos.

Por otra entrada llego el último equipo, el de Underground ,el cual no recibió muchos gritos de partes de DissidIa .Los integrantes eran: Gilgamesh, Freya, Rikku, Umaro , Penelo, Selphie , Kimhari, Fran y Faris

Los maestros observaban todo ese alboroto desde una zona especial de las gradas ,exclusiva para ellos, con gradas mucho más cómodos y elegantes, alejados lo suficiente para evitar que la espuma o confeti le alcanzase. Mientras que los directores disfrutaban de la mejor vista sentados en la parte más alta de las gradas, cada uno con su asiento especifico.

-Me sorprende que hayas decidido establecer tu compañía en el mismo lugar en donde viven esas creaturas, Rufus.-Dijo Gabranth, sentado en medio de Shinra y Garland (quien estaba muy ocupado gritando a felicitaciones y hurras a su sobrino como para unirse a la plática) refiriéndose a los alumnos de Underground.

El otro profesor rio un poco y encendió un puro ,alarmando a X-Death quien estaba sentado a su lado .A X-Death siempre le había dado miedo el fuego, y el solo hecho de ver una pequeña chispa le hacia entrar en pavor, sin mencionar que odiaba intensamente el humo, sobre todo el de los puros que fumaba Rufus.

-Mhm, puede que las personas que viven en ese barrio no sean mas que la escoria de la sociedad, pero se compensa gracias a la gran cantidad de recursos que puedo absorber de su suelo…que es lo que hace que mi compañía funcione. Además, de que sirve una triste naturaleza, si no le podemos sacar provecho? -respondió Rufus , exhalando con calma un poco de humo.

-Disculpa Rufus, pero me preguntaba si podrías apagar tu….- Empezó X-Death, pero fue ignorado por completo.

- Recursos a cambio de naturaleza…un dilema que solo los necios se cuestionan. Personalmente, comparto tu manera de pensar...-

-Hey,hey señores! Vamos, no hablen de ecología cuando tiene un gran partido que observar! ¡Vamos hermanito, relájate y Dis-FRUTA!- Les interrumpió Basch, quien se encontraba una grada mas arriba que ellos sentado junto a el profesor Balthier, agachándose y abrazando a su gemelo con un brazo ,quien se lo retiro de inmediato y lo miro con enojo.

- Parece que la genética no fue tan bondadosa con usted que como con su hermano, "profesor" Basch. Pero es natural, dicen que siempre hay un gemelo bueno y otro un tanto…defectuoso. Es un hecho medico ,Y la medicina nunca se equivoca – Le espeto descaradamente Rufus, con los ojos cerrados y dándole la espalda, concentrándose en su puro. Repentinamente sintió como este le era arrancado de sus labios.

-¡Que piensa que está haciendo?-

-Solo le hago un favor, señor Shinra. También es un hecho medico que el puro causa sinfín de enfermedades, y en especial en un hombre de su edad. Además- Le decía sonriente Balthier, observando con atención el puro el cual aun seguía encendido .Unos segundos después, lo puso bajo su pie y lo restregó hasta apagarlo- me parece que el profesor X-Death no está disfrutando para nada de su espectáculo de humo y nicotina. O me equivoco, X?-

Este le hizo un gesto de agradecimiento a los dos profesores de la grada superior, echando una mirada de reproche a Rufus y por fin libre de relajarse ahora que el puro no era más que cenizas y papel revueltos.

Rufus se sonrojo y cruzo los brazos , sumamente avergonzado .Por su parte Gabranth ,le dio la espalda a su gemelo ,tratándolo de ignorarlo, y viendo que su conversación con Rufus ya había llegado a su fin, puso su atención de nuevo en el juego.

Vio como aquello dos chicos de ese otro universo, Roxas y Ventus , eran los elegidos de su equipo para escoger contra que escuela querían competir.

"Me pregunto cuál de ellos es el gemelo defectuoso…." Pensó Gabranth, sintiendo como su hermano junto con Balthier, le arrojaban confeti a la cabeza.

-¡Rosenburg, Bunansa, dejen ya de aventar esa basura. Y traten actuar como adultos al menos por hoy, por el amor del cielo!- Les reprimió Garland, una vez que dejo de aclamar Wol, quitándoles el confeti de sus manos.

Eso fue un grave error, ya que al verse prohibidos de su confeti, sacaron unas trompetas y guanteletes ,los cuales resultaron ser diez veces mas molestos, volviendo casi locos a Garland, Rufus, y sobre todo ,a Gabranth.

Pero a pesar de que tan mal se la estaban pasando los tres profesores, no era nada comparado con lo mal que se la estaba pasando Kuja en ese momento, quien veía fijamente como el equipo de la escuela LUQNE mientras estos los escogían comosus oponentes.

A la La Universidad Que Nunca Existió le había tocado elegir la escuela contra la cual quería enfrentarse ,y por desgracia, habían escogido a Dissidia en vez de Underground , la cual competiría con que resultara victorioso.

-¡Esta decidido! El primer encuentro será: Dissidia VS LUQNE – Anuncio Eraqus, un maestro de LUQNE (La Universidad que Nunca Existio) que había sido designado como el árbitro, cuya voz sonaba mas fuerte gracias a un collar hechizado que llevaba puesto-¡El primer round empezara en 3 minutos!-

Dicho esto, los dos equipos debían decidir en esos tres minutos que trió jugaría la primera ronda. Tidus reunió a su equipo

-Muy bien muchachos, recuerden que la primera ronda suele ser muy importante, por lo que deberíamos discutir con mucho cuidado quienes jugaran… Pero dado a que no tenemos tiempo suficiente para eso, yo ya he decidido quienes serán -

Todos lo miraban expectantes. A Vivi le temblaban su enormes ojos amarillos , Locke tenía una ligera gota de sudor resbalándole por la frente, Squall seguía tan calmado como siempre, pero en su interior, estaba igual de nervioso que los demás, Wol estaba pálido y daba la sensación de que iba a desmayarse ,mientras que Kuja estaba un poco mas tranquilo, ya que tenia la esperanza de que Tidus, a pesar de no ser el mas brillante ni astuto, no sería tan estúpido como para ponerlo a jugar a el la primer ronda, sabiendo que era, por mucho, el peor jugador del equipo.

De seguro había elegido a Leon, quien jugaba con Squall y Locke, o tal vez se había escogido a si mismo, Vivi y Wol.

Pero de ninguna manera era el. No era posible que Tidus en serio fuese tan tonto e imprudente.

…_.no era…._

-Buena suerte Kuja, Cissnei y Rinoa- Anuncio Tidus sonriente.

…_posible_

-Seguro, estoy lista. ¡Les enseñaremos lo que Dissidia puede hacer!- Dijo Cissnei , desafiante, tronándose los nudillos

-¡No tendrán oportunidad en contra del poder de el trabajo en equipo!- dijo también Rinoa, a lo que Squall respondió con un cansado "…Por favor…", mientras se ponía una mano en la cara.

Pero a diferencia de sus compañeras, Kuja no estaba nada contento.

-¿¡QUE ESTAS LOCO? COMO SE TE OCUR…-empezaba a reclamar Kuja, pero no fue capaz de continuar, dado a que los tres minutaos ya habían llegado a su fin.

-¡!HA LLEGADO EL MOMENTO! JUGADORES, A SUS POSICIONES!- Anuncio Eraqus, seguido por los gritos y aplausos de los estudiantes y profesores, y unos fuego artificiales, los cuales adornaban el cielo de hermosos colores y figuras.

-¡Apresúrate Kuja, que ya va a empezar!- Dijo Cissnei, tomándolo de un brazo y llevándoselo hacia el campo. Kuja se sentía tan agobiado y nervioso que no pudo ni poner resistencia .

-¡Vamos Kuja, tu puedes! ¡Solo recuerda lo que te explique y no tendrás problemas!- Le gritaba feliz Tidus, sin tener la mas mínima idea de que Kuja no había entendido nada de dicha explicación .

Ya en el campo, Cissnie dejo a Kuja en medio de la portería, mientras que ella se ponía en la derecha y Rinoa en la izquierda, de esa manera cubrían los tres puntos mas importantes para poder proteger bien su red de los balones del enemigo. Del otro lado de la línea divisora, también en sus posiciones los integrantes de LUQNE: Una chica en medio, atemorizante y con pelo rubio , quien era Larxene. A la izquierda, un chico con pelo negro en una coleta, ojos amarillos y una cicatriz que le cruzaba la mejilla derecha, el era Xigbar. Y a la izquierda…no había nadie.

-¡AXEL! ¡Deja ya de jugar con tus fueguitos artificiales y ven aquí! ¿Qué no ves que ya va empezar el partido, pedazo de tonto?-Le ordeno Larxene a un chico de pelo rojo y puntiagudo, el cual , además de ser parte del equipo de Frutiball, era el encargado de los fuegos artificiales en los juegos .

Una vez que se reunió con su equipo y que ya todos estaban listos, Eraqus alzo una mano, exigiendo silencio, y todos lo obedecieron al instante.

Los latidos de Kuja eran tan fuertes que pensó que todos podían escucharlos, estuvieran callados o gritando. Sus piernas temblaban y sentía la boca seca.

"_Ahora es cuando la expulsión no luce nada mal, eh?"_pensó

En cualquier momento, empezaría un juego de el cual no tenía casi ningún conocimiento ni experiencia.

-¡ ROUND UNO! DISSIDIA VS LUQNE! EMPIEZA ….!AHORA!-

Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, una enorme fruta ( una manzana) salió disparada del cañón ,dirigiéndose justa arriba de la línea de separación..y quedando en la posición perfecta para qué Kuja le diera, pero no se movió.

-¡Kuja es toda tuya, pégale!-le ordeno Cissnei ansiosa.

Pero aunque le hubiera quedado a dos centímetros de su nariz, Kuja aun se hubiera quedado como una estatua .

Al oír a su compañera, sintió el impulso de correr y pegarle a esa enorme fruta en dirección a sus enemigos, pero su cuerpo parecía no reaccionar de acuerdo a este impulso, y en cambio se quedo ahí, parado, con los ojos fijos en la en el balón frutesco.

-¡Muy lento! ¡Muy lento!- Chillo Larxene, dando una veloz y sutil patada a la enorme manza, la cual salió disparada hacia Kuja.

Hubiera recibido un fuerte golpe en la cara ( tan fuerte que le hubiera roto la nariz) si no hubiera reaccionado en el último segundo y esquivado el balón, el cual choco contra el suelo y reboto directo hacia la red de Gol del equipo Dissidia.

Rinoa corrió hacia el balón y logro desviarlo y evitar el gol, haciendo que el balón saliera disparado hacia las gradas de los estudiantes. Pero para sorpresa de estos, el balón exploto automáticamente justo cuando salió de los límites del campo, convirtiéndose en un inofensivo y comestible polvo rojizo, con sabor a manzana,. Este era una especie de seguro que había en los balones para evitar accidentes en los espectadores

-¡BALON FUERA!- Anuncio Eraqus, mientras el cañón estaba por lanzar otro balón…pero esto no salió

-Parece que estamos experimentando dificultades técnicas…!alguien arréglelo ,pronto!-

Debido a este inconveniente, el juego quedo en pausa hasta que se pudiera arreglar el cañón, lo cual causo desesperación entre los estudiantes, quienes empezaron a gritar desde las gradas

-¡Apúrense con esa porquería!-

-¡VAMOS EQUIPO DISSIDIA!-

-¡LUQNE,LUQNE,LUQNE!-

-¿VES ESAS FRUTAS,KUJA? ¡SE SUPONE QUE LES PEGUES,NO QUE LAS ADMIRES!-

-¡PASENME UNAS PALOMITAS….!-

-¡…Y A MI UNA CHOCO-POCION!-

En el campo, Cissnei aprovecho el tiempo fuera y se acerco a Kuja.

-No me digas…vienes a decir lo pésimo que estuve hace rato, no? Bueno pues lamento decepcionarte, Cisne, pero has de saber que yo no tengo ninguna exp…- Empezó a decir este antes de que Cissnei le hubiera dicho palabra alguna

-Calla. Primero, me llamo Cissnei, no Cisne, y segundo, no te vengo a reclamar, además, ya todos en el equipo sabemos que eres muy malo en frutiball, o en cualquier otro deporte, y es por eso que yo y Rinoa jugaremos mejor que nunca y te ayudaremos lo mas que podamos -

-Wow , gracias por su lastima…-comento sarcásticamente Kuja, sintiéndose aun mas humillado y ridiculizado.

-….Pero a pesar de eso, tu debes de esforzarte y jugar tan bien como puedas. Recuerda que tu estadía en esta escuela depende de ello-

-Espera ¿Cómo sabes eso?...-

Cissnei dudo antes de responder.

-Ah,…bueno, Tidus dijo que no habría secretos entre el equipo, y él pues, ya sabes … nos ha contado todo-

-¡Demonios! Justo cuando pensé que Tidus no podía ser más estúpido…-

-¡Senor Eraqus, ya está listo, he arreglado el cañón!- anuncio el técnico

-¡Excelente! ¡Muy bien, equipos, prepárense, el tiempo fuera ha llegado a su fin!- Dijo mientras el cañón disparaba anticipadamente un nuevo balón, el cual ahora era una enorme fresa. Volvió a quedar en medio , justo enfrente de Kuja. Técnicamente, era como si la jugada anterior se estuviera repitiendo, pero ahora Dissidia tenía una ventaja : que los miembros del equipo contrario no estaban concentrados en el juego

-Woah! ¿Pero qué..?- Dijeron sorprendidos los tres jugadores de LUQNE, los cuales se habían distraído mucho en el tiempo fuera: Xigbar se había recostado el pasto, Axel se picaba la nariz y Larxene saludaba a sus amigos de las gradas.

-¡Ahora Kuja! ¡Antes de que reaccionen!- dijo Cisnnei empujando un poco a Kuja hacia el balón, y ahora dejando sus nervios a un lado, Kuja brinco y dio una patada a la enorme fresa.

No había sido una patada muy fuerte (aun así, su costilla dio una ligera punzada de dolor) y ni siquiera había apuntado hacia la red. Fue un tiro ciego.

Y tal vez fue gracias a la distracción de el equipo contrario, a la suerte de principiante o a un talento nato para el frutiball que para sorpresa de todos, el balón dio en la red de Gol de LUQNE

-…Anoto?- se preguntaron incrédulos Tidus ,el resto del equipo de Dissida y el equipo de LUQNE

-…Anote?- Dijo Kuja ,sin poder creerlo también.

Y fue Eraqus quien respondió toda duda al respecto

-!GOL A FAVOR DE DISSIDIA! - Anuncio, cambiando el marcador a 1-0

En las gradas los alumnos de Dissidia gritaron y sonaron trompetas mientras que los de Underground solo soltaron unos cuantos gritos y los de LUQNE se quedaron en total silencio.

Los maestros y directores se limitaron a aplaudir. Bueno, la mayoría, ya que Jecht se emociono a tal grado que dos otros profesores tuvieron que sujetarlo.

En el campo, Kuja, quien se encontraba pasmado y algo feliz, era felicitado por Rinoa y Cissnei.

-¡Tch!…no crean que han ganado, tontos, que esto apenas ha empezado- Dijo Larxene, apuntándoles con un dedo y con ojos tan furiosos que parecían tener fuego . Se dio la vuelta y vio a sus compañeros –¡Y será mejor ustedes dos dejen de comportarse como imbéciles, que si por su culpa perdemos, juro que los golpeare tan fuerte que desearan que sus padres nunca hayan que conocido a sus madres!-

-Hey ¿y por qué te enojas con nosotros, señorita cabello de insecto? Permíteme recordarte que tú también estabas muy ocupada saludando a tu noviecito en las gradas…- Se defendió Xigbar, indignado por el regaño injusto de su compañera

-¿!Que dices, cara-cortada?- Respondió aun más enojada Larxene

-Vamos Xig, no la hagas enfurecer mas… al menos no hasta que este juego se acabe, ya sabes que cuando está enojada juega de el asco- Le susurro Axel, dejando de hurgar su nariz.

-Para ser un equipo, son bastante desorganizados, no lo creen?- Comento Rinoa a Cissnei y Kuja, viendo la discusión de el equipo enemigo. Luego sonrió y dijo –Un equipo así no representara mucho problema-

-No los subestimes. Si en realidad fueran tan malos jugando juntos, sus compañeros no los hubieran dejado competir, además, esa chica rubia tiene razón…esto apenas ha empezado- Dijo Cissnei, mientras en el cañón se ponía un nuevo balón , el cual era ahora una uva. Los miembros de los dos equipos ocuparon de nuevo sus lugares.

-Oh, por cierto, espero que esta vez ustedes dos jueguen mejor, y que este gol no les haga creer que yo seré el único que los anote- dijo Kuja con naturalidad. Y a pesar de que lo había dicho sin querer sonar presumido, eso no impidió que Cissnei y Rinoa se molestaran.

"_Es un arrogante de primera…"_pensó Cissnei

"_Y pensar que hace tres minutos casi me agradaba…"_ Pensó Rinoa

Kuja se dio cuenta de su error, pero antes de que lo pudiera corregir, el balón salió disparado del cañón, continuando el juego. Esta vez, quedo más a la derecha.

Y ahora, sin la ventaja de la distracción presente y con Larxene mas determinada que nunca, Kuja intuyo que el juego se pondría peor…

Y tuvo toda la razón

Cissnei Estaba a punto de pegarle a el balon, cuando…

-¡No esta vez, linda!- Dijo el chico de pelo rojo, Axel, pateando el balón antes que ella, hacia el suelo , logrando que rebotara aun más alto. Alzo la cabeza y grito–¡Es toda tuya ,Xigbar!- y este apareció al lado del balón en el cielo, con sus pies hacia arriba, como si estuviera caminado en una especie de piso invisible.

-¡Lánzamela!-le ordeno Larxene desde el suelo

-¡Ja, como quieras!- rio Xigbar mientras daba una patada a el balón. Fue directo a Larxene, quien le dio una patada tan rápida, que el balón salió disparado como un rayo hacia la red , sin que ningún miembro de el equipo Dissidia tuviera la mas mínima oportunidad de evitar el gol.

-¡!GOL A FAVOR DE LUQNE!-anuncio Eraqus , cambiando alegremente el marcador a 1-1,mientras los estudiantes de LUQNE eran ahora los que gritaban.

Kuja y sus compañeras no podían creer lo rápido que paso todo, y lo fácil que les fue a los enemigos en anotar.

Xigbar volvió al suelo, sonriendo de oreja a oreja, igual que Larxene

-Ja ja ja, es una lástima que no exista una regla sobre nos prohíba usar nuestras habilidades en el juego, no lo creen Dissidiotas?- rio esta, recuperando su buen humor luego de que el marcador ya estuviera igualado.

-Esto no es bueno…- Dijo preocupado Tidus, observando la difícil situación de su equipo.

-¿Pe-pe-pero…que crees que sucederá, Tidus? No van a perder, cierto?- pregunto nervioso Vivi, tirando de su mano.

-Si quieres ver la respuesta a tu pregunta, no tienes que hacer más que ver el marcador-dijo Leon mientras en el campo de juego LUQNE volvió a tomar la delantera, anotando otro gol con la misma táctica que usaron en el primero –No tengas mucha esperanza de que ganemos, enano-

-¡Tidus!- dijo con voz temblorosa Vivi, tirando de el con más fuerza y desesperación

-¡Ya , calma! Estarán bien, Vivi. Confía en ellos, apoya tu equipo. Y digo lo mismo para ti ,Leon- fue lo mejor que a Tidus se le ocurrió responder, pero al menos basto para que Vivi y Leon se callaran .

Y los jugadores en el campo tampoco tenían una gran confianza en ese momento

-Chicos…esto no luce nada bien- jadeo Rinoa , secándose el sudor de la frente con el dorso de la mano, mientras miraba el marcador ,el cual ahora era de 2-1,favor a LUQNE.

-Bueno, Cissnei, espero que tengas una estrategia o algo así, o de otra forma estamos arruinados-Agrego Kuja, respirando con dificultad mientras veía con desprecio a los miembros de el equipo contrario. Cissnei se mordió los labios y se acomodo un mechón de pelo tras su oreja

-Tu silencio me tranquiliza- Dijo luego de un momento Kuja

-Estoy pensando, de acuerdo? Pero no es tan fácil con tanta presión…-

-¡Cuidado Cissnei!- grito Rinoa al ver como el balo se dirigía rápidamente hacia su compañera. Lo esquivo, pero por los pelos. Pero para su mala suerte, otro gol fue anotado

-Oops, parece que falle y anote un gol en vez de pegarte, linda…- Dijo Xigbar maliciosamente

-¡Que mal! Pero tranquila, boba, que no fallaremos de nuevo- Completo Larxene, para luego reír a carcajadas con sus compañeros.

Cissnei se levanto y sintió como un poco de sangre resbalaba por la comisura de su boca.

-¡Kuja, Rinoa! Prepárense, que tengo una idea para poder acabar con estos canallas- anuncio mientras se limpiaba la sangre con su pulgar. Aprovecho los pocos segundos en los que salía el nuevo balón para acercarse a sus compañeros y contarles su idea

Quince segundos después, el cañón volvió a escupir otra fruta enorme. En esta ocasión, resulto ser una pera.

-¡MAS VALE QUE FUENCIONE,CISNE!- grito Kuja

-¡NO TE PREOCUPES!- dijo con Cissnei con confianza mientras observaba como el equipo contrario empezaba a repetir la misma jugada -¡LO HARA!-

_**

* * *

**_

NOTA DEL AUTOR: ¡ AH,CARAY! AHORA SI QUE ME TARDE EN ACTUALIZAR LA HISTORIA. LA ESCUELA Y LAS TAREAS SE METIERON EN MI CAMINO,JEJEJE.

_**TRATARE DE SER MAS CONSTANTE**_

_**Y ACERCA DE EL FRUTIBALL, ES UNA HERENCIA DIRECTA DE KINGDOM HEARTS BIRTH BY SLEEP,LOL**_

_**DEJEN SUS REVIEWS,SE LOS AGRADECERIA MUCHO! :)**_

_**Y SIN NADA MAS POR EL MOMENTO,SOLO LES DIGO….DISFRTUEN!**_


	16. Tienes Un Mensaje Nuevo

A juzgar por la luz, aun era temprano. O tal vez no. Igual podría ser de noche o mañana, pero no le importaba. ¡Al diablo con la hora! Cuando uno se siente tan bien, eso no tiene importancia. Tal vez el hecho de estar en una casa que definitivamente no era la suya debería ser algo alarmante, pero a Kefka no le preocupo. No había razón de molestarse, después de todo aquella casa, fuese de quien fuese, era mucho más linda y organizada que la suya.

Tal vez, demasiado para su gusto…

Pero eso se arreglaba fácil, y Kefka sabía justamente como hacerlo. Una vez que se despertó y sintió un ligero gruñido en su estomago, bajo a la cocina y saco de las alacenas toda la comida., sin embargo, no comió nada. No, no.

Primero debía darle un ambiente más alegre a aquella gris y normal casa. Empezaría por la cocina.

Agarro todas las frutas que pudo y empezó a aventarlas hacia la pared. Se destrozaban una vez que pegaban contra ella, pero dejaban un lindo círculo irregular de color. Para cuando sus bombas de pintura naturales se agotaron, Kefka ya había dejado todas la paredes de la cocina y la mitad de las de la sala forradas. Después agarro dos cartones de jugo y los roció por los sillones de la casa.

" ¡Así siempre estarán frescos, hasta en verano!" reía mientras los cojines se hinchaban y se volvían de un tono más oscuro.

Cuando termino, Kefka miro su trabajo con orgullo. Le había quedado genial su nuevo decorado, sin duda el dueño de aquella casa se lo agradecería. Si no lo hacía, pues…!le diría que se fuera a el diablo. Pensándolo bien, había hecho tan buen trabajo que quizá el se debería quedar con la casa.

¡SI, así seria! Ya era oficial: Kefka Palazzo era ahora su auto proclamado dueño.

"Fantástico, me mudare enseguida. Pero creo que antes le daré una retocada a el baño" se dijo a sí mismo mientras caminaba alegremente hacia las escaleras. Se sentía muy feliz, eufórico, lo único molesto eran su dolor de cabeza y sus irritados ojos. No sabía porque se sentía así, trato de recordar que había ocurrido el día anterior, pero se dio cuenta que le era imposible.

Lo único que pudo recordar tenía algo que ver con..!nah! daba igual. No tenía tiempo de estar pensando en tonterías cuando aun debía de hacer muchos más arreglos en el diseño de el baño. Primero pondría pasta dental el inodoro para que darle una fragancia a mentol. Después escribiría su nombre con color amarillo en las cortinas de la regadera. Sí, eso sería muy divertido, y luego…

El ruido de la puerta principal abriéndose hizo que por fin saliera de sus pensamientos. ¿Quién se atrevía a entrar a su propiedad sin su permiso?. Su ligera preocupación se convirtió en felicidad al ver como una chica entraba a través de la puerta. Llevaba una bolsa de elixires en la mano que dejo caer al piso al ver con ojos desorbitados las modificación que había hecho Kefka a la casa.

Kefka se acerco a ella con rapidez con una sonrisa de loco en los labios.

-¡Bienvenida a la residencia Palazzo ,número dos. Pasa y siéntete en tu casa!- le dijo a la chica, quien parecía bastante desconcertada. Ella alzo su cara con brusquedad y sus ojos se encontró con los de Kefka, quien no pudo evitar echarse a reír histéricamente.

Su risa era aguda y acompañaba de manera perfecta a la expresión desencajada de su cara.

-¡Pasa, pasa! No seas tímida.- dijo entre risas Kefka, agarrando a Terra de una brazo – hasta te ofrezco algo de tomar.-

La soltó y fue a la sala. Agarro un cojín y se lo llevo a Terra.

Ella titubeo, pero lo acepto pensando que no sería bueno contradecir a su amigo, en especial si aun estaba sufriendo los efectos de la sobredosis del magicteck. No pensaba que le fuera a hacer daño, pero era mejor prevenir.

"_Sabía que no era una buena idea traerlo a mi casa_…" se reprimió a si misma sin saber que le preocupaba más: estar sola con un Kefka fuera de sí que no dejaba de repetir lo fresco y saludable que era un jugo recién exprimido de el sillón o la destrozada casa de su padres.

Kefka había dejado la casa demasiado colorida para ellos.

Tal vez, demasiado para su gusto…

* * *

Celebrar no era algo con lo que Kuja estaba muy relacionado. Tampoco le gustaba demasiado. Por esa misma razón tenía planeado escapar lo más rápido posible de sus emocionados compañeros de quipo. Al parecer, no podían creer que en realidad habían vencido a LUQNE en el frutiball. Kuja y la mayor parte de la escuela se lo atribuía mayormente a Squall, quien se había lucido en la tercera ronda. Todas las chicas de Dissidia, en incluso las de LUQNE y Underground habían caído rendidas a sus pies. Unas se atrevieron a pedirle su autógrafo mientras Rinoa las fulminaba con la mirada y cruzaba los brazos malhumorada.

El resto del equipo paso sin pena ni gloria, incluyendo Kuja. Por suerte, eso no les afecto en absoluto y pudieron seguir festejando. En el fondo, Kuja sabía que él no había jugado nada mal. Con la ayuda de Cisne y Rino o como fuese que se llamasen había logrado derrotar a la estrategia ganadora de Larxene.

Eso afecto mucho a Larxene quien había dado unos coscorrones bastante fuertes a sus compañero de equipo. Estuvo a punto de llorar de coraje, pero su orgullo le permitió aguantarse sus lágrimas. Ella y el resto de sus amigos se fueron sin felicitar al equipo Dissidia.

Volverían mañana con una mejor actitud, aunque Kuja tendía sus dudas al respecto.

-Yo creo que jugaste genial, linda. ¡No te deprimas!- había dicho Zidane a Larxene con tono amable antes de que se fueran. Larxene lo miro con desprecio y le dio una patada en la entrepierna que hizo a Zidane arrodillarse del dolor.

-¡Uhhh. Demonios Larxene, eso fue muy bajo!- le reprimió Axel.

-¡Cállate, o te daré una a ti también, tarado!-

No queriendo arriesgar su descendencia, Axel se quedo en silencio.

Kuja vio todo esta escena desde lejos. No le hizo ninguna gracia, pero pensar la posibilidad de haberse librado de unos molestos sobrinos casi le hizo sonreír. Luego de que su hermano se levantara con dificultad y con los ojos llorosos, Kuja decidió abandonar el lugar, pero…

-¡Ahí está el novato estrella!- grito una ronca voz

" _Oh, no…otra vez el..."_ pensó Kuja al instante que sentía como el entrenador Jecht le ponía un brazo alrededor del cuello y le restregaba los nudillos en su pelo. No importara cuantas veces lo hiciera, siempre igual de irritante.

-¡Para ser un enclenque, juegas muy bien. Tienes mucho potencial, Tribal!- le dijo Jecht una vez que soltó a Kuja.

-¡No tiene idea de cuánto me duele la cabeza cada vez que me revuelve el pelo de esa forma!- se quejo Kuja.

El entrenador chasco la lengua

-¡Eres un llorón, igual que mi hijo! Que por cierto, no lo he visto por aquí…-

-Esta atrás de usted…-

-¡Oh, cierto. Hey Tidus, ven aquí un segundo!-

El chico rubio en menos de un segundo ya estaba al lado de su padre. Tenía un refresco en una mano y una paleta de hielo en la otra.

-¿Qué ocurre, papá?- pregunto dando una gran mordisco a la paleta.

-Hijo, creo que te encontré un nuevo mejor amigo- dijo Jecht burlonamente señalando a Kuja.

Pero para su sorpresa, el ya se había marchado y lo que señalaba en su lugar era a un alumno de Underground que parecía ser una rata humanoide de pelo amarillo.

Tidus puso los ojos en blanco

-Jaja, que chistoso eres, papá. Ahora, si ya no tienes otro chistecito, tengo una victoria que celebrar-

Se alejo y se perdió en la multitud.

Jecht se quedo unos momentos más en la misma posición hasta que por fin reacciono.

-Vaya- rio entre dientes – para ser un enclenque, eres también un descortés, Tribal-

Y al igual que su hijo, Jecht decidió ir a disfrutar la celebración con los demás profesores.

* * *

Veinte minutos más tarde, Kuja corría en dirección a casa de Terra. Luego de encontrar la casa de Kefka vacía, no se le ocurrió otro lugar en donde su amigo pudiera estar. En cierto modo, pensó que Terra había hecho bien en llevárselo de ahí. Ente más lejos estuviera Kefka del magicteck, mejor.

De pronto, mientras daba vuelta en la esquina derecha de la calle Esper, su celular sonó. Se detuvo y vio que en la pantalla se leía

"_1 mensaje Nuevo"_

No solía recibir mensajes, y le extraño de sobremanera. No reconoció el número, pero lo leyó de todas formas. Cuando acabó de leerlo, una sensación de preocupación le agobio.

"_!Kuja, soy Terra. Es sobre Kefka, es urgente, no sé qué hacer, necesito tu ayuda.!"_

* * *

**AN: **

**Oh, por dios. No saben como lamento el retraso. Se debio mas que nada a mi falta de inspiracion ...ademas de que estuve trabajando en otros proyectos.**

**Espero que disfruten de este capitulo a pesar de que salio un poco tarde :) **


	17. Un Payaso Caballeroso

Garland ya era un hombre adulto, maduro y sensato. Los alumnos podían contradecir tal afirmación, pero él estaba seguro de que en verdad si lo era. Aun así, la presencia de Underground en los terrenos escolares de Dissidia le causaba una molestia que hasta el mismo llego a considerar como infantil. Pero en cierta manera, su desagrado estaba justificado, después de todos los alumnos de dicha escuela habían herido a su sobrino Wol el año anterior. No solamente a su sobrino, sino también a muchos otros alumnos. Todo gracias a una disputa que había iniciado por un motivo que ni el mismo conocía.

Pero el motivo no le podía importar menos, y de lo único que estaba seguro era que los que habían iniciado todo eran aquellos fenómenos de Underground y no los ejemplares alumnos de Dissidia.

El director Chaos y la directora Cosmos se habían enterado también de esta situación y era por esa misma razón por la cual Garland no podía comprender por qué habían siquiera aceptado en participar en los juegos contra Underground. Contra los de LUQNE no tenia nada en contra,pero Underground era otra historia

Si el aun fuera el director, habría rechazado invitarlos a Dissidia de inmediato. Si el aun fuera el director, los alumnos de Underground tendrían prohibido el siquiera acercarse a Dissidia.

_Si el aun fuera director_….

El único problema era que ya no lo era. Al inicio, el tan solo pensarlo le crispaba los nervios, pero Garland ya lo había superado.

-¡Tus alumnos no han jugado nada mal querido Xehanort. Si siguen así, pronto podrán ganarle a una clase de preescolar!-

-¡Mhm, ya veremos quien ríe al último, directora Shanttoto. Hoy no ha sido más que una pequeña prueba de el potencial de el resto de mis estudiantes!-

Garland se detuvo. En frente de el, estaban los directores de LUQNE y Underground en lo que parecía una plática que demostraba cierta rivalidad

Shanttoto rio, poniendo una de sus diminutas diminuta manos cerca de sus labios :

-Si la muestra ha sido tan pobre, supongo que no puedo esperar mucho del plato principal-

Xehanort frunció el ceño, pero conservo la calma al notar que Garland los observaba. Le dirigió una corva sonrisa al ex director, quien se acerco a ellos por pura formalidad. Y al estar ya con ellos, Garland se dio cuenta de que estaba equivocado, muy equivocado.

Aun no había, ni por poco, superado el hecho de que ya no fuera más un director. Dudaba que algún día pudiera hacerlo….

* * *

Lo que se considera extraño depende de varias cosas.

Extraño, por ejemplo, podría ser llevar la ropa interior por encima de los pantalones o reír ante cualquier situación aunque no tuviera nada gracia. Sin embargo, ver a Kefka realizar cualquiera de estas actividades se consideraba normal. Kuja aun recordaba la expresión en la cara de el el profesor Gabranth cuando Kefka se había parado en frente del salón en su clase con la ropa interior encima de el pantalón.

-Es que así me veo más sexy y atraigo mejor la atención de las chicas- había sido la justificación de Kefka

Sus compañeros se habían caído de sus asientos de las carcajadas, aunque claro que a Gabranth no le había causado nada de gracia. Pero, aun así, para ellos, eso era normal

Así era Kefka : Era excéntrica y alocadamente "normal"

Sin embargo, el Kefka que Kuja tenía ahora enfrente era muy distinto.

-Por cuánto tiempo lleva así?- pregunto Kuja a Terra.

- No se con exactitud, pero creo que tres horas…Cuando lo encontré despierto en la mañana actuaba de forma distinta, pero después se volvió a desmayar y cuando despertó….se volvió así…. – dijo la chica señalando a Kefka, quien preparaba una taza de te en la cocina

Kuja se rasco la cabeza y suspiro.

-Caballero, parece muy estar muy nervioso. Le ocurre algo malo?- le pregunto Kefka. Si no fuera por el tono de voz, Kuja no hubiera reconocido a su amigo. -Tómese este te de elixir y relájese. En cuanto a usted, bella dama, porque no se sienta por un momento? Perdone mi atrevimiento pero parece estar muy cansada-

-Este…no gracias, estoy bien, yo….-

- Insisto- la interrumpió Kefka – una chica no debería estar tan estresada. En especial si es tán linda y como usted….-

Terra se quedo inmóvil y sus mejillas se sonrojaron. Al ver la cursi escena, Kuja decidió interrumpir.

-Oye, Kefka, sírveme más te, quieres?- le ordeno mientras le ponía la taza en la mano.

Kefka lo miro ofendido, pero contesto lo más cortésmente que pudo:

-Enseguida, caballero, No hay problema-

Una vez que Kefka regreso a la cocina, Kuja negó con la cabeza al tiempo que Terra parecía algo avergonzada.

-Lo lamento, es que yo….-

-No me aburras con excusas, Tierra. Sabes muy bien que nuestra prioridad es ayudar a Kefka a volver a la normalidad, y tú pierdes el tiempo en cursilerías-

-Pero yo no empecé, fue Kefka. Y por tercera vez, Kuja, me llamo Terra, no Tierra –

-Da igual. Lo importante en este momento es pensar que vamos a hacer con Kefka. Además, mañana el participa en los juegos….-

En ese momento Kuja pensó que los juegos no eran nada más que una tontería. Pero al mismo tiempo, eran una tontería que los había salvado de la expulsión. Y sabia que Kefka, Normal o no, debía participar. Si su memoria no le fallaba, era el evento de Carrera de Chocobos. No era el que requeria mas habilidad, pero de todas formas Kefka debia estar lo mas preparado que se pudiese.

-Su te, caballero. – le dijo Kefka , regresando de la cocina. Kuja lo acepto con desgano. No sabía si le gustaba el nuevo Kefka quien, para estándares sociales, ya era más "normal". Por lo que veía, Terra estaba fascinada con el cambio.

Dio un sorbo a su te, y temió en su interior ,que el cambio en su amigo fuera permanente.

* * *

Paso más de una hora, pero Garland apenas se percato. Charlar con los dos directores había sido de lo más ameno. Sus temas fueron desde los alumnos hasta su opinión de los otros profesores.

-Ha sido un placer platicar con ustedes, pero debo retirarme- anuncio Xehanort luego de ver la hora – Buenas noches, nos veremos mañana-

Shantotto y Garland le correspondieron la despedida y después el viejo director se macho.

-Es buen hombre, para ser de otro universo...- comento Shanttoto una vez que Xehanort estaba fuera de vista. Garland asintió, pero ahora que se encontraba solo con Shantotto, el ambiente había cambiado.

-Dígame, profesor Garland: Le molesta mi presencia?-inquirió la pequeña directora. Garland se sobresalto, pero negó rápidamente aquella pregunta.

- No, en lo absoluto-

Shantotto guiño un ojo y rio.

-Vamos, no se ponga tan nervioso. Era solo una insignificante pregunta, un chiste. -

Garland sonrió, pero sintió un escalofrió recorrer su espalda. Debía tranquilizarse o al menos, fingir un poco de calma. En su mente, sin embargo, su respuesta era totalmente distinta a la que salía por su boca

"_Si, me molesta, y mucho. No solo usted, sino todos sus estudiantes…."_

-Pero me alegro de que así sea- prosiguió Shanttoto – porque de no ser así, habría muchos problemas entre las dos escuelas, no lo cree?-

- No lo sé. Lo dudo mucho – se encogió Garland de hombros. Lo mejor era mantener una posición neutral ante tales preguntas, lo sabía por experiencia.

"_Si, los habría. Y serian mucho mas de los que podría imaginar, directora…"_

-Bah, pero eso no tiene importancia. Además, estamos hablando de una situación imaginaria, dado a que es más que obvio que tanto Dissidia como Underground están en paz. -

Esta vez, el ex director no respondió. No sabía si la pequeña directora hablaba en serio o si solo estába siendo sarcástica. Shantotto miro a Garland, y pese a la diferencia de estatura, no se sentía intimidada.

-Un brindis- anuncio Shanttoto con una copa imaginaria – por la armonía y la sana competencia-

Un tanto molesto, Garland le siguió la corriente a Shantotto y la imito.

-Salud- dijo con su grave voz. Y mientras los dos alzaban sus invisibles copas en el aire, por sus mentes paso el mismo pensamiento:

"_Más le vale a tus alumnos que todo siga así, de no ser que quieran pagar las consecuencias. Y eso no les gustaría NADA…"_


	18. Mi Otro Yo

-Hey Cid, ¿te enteraste? ¡Setzer está organizando apuestas para el juego de hoy!- Anuncio Barret a su amigo. Estaban él, Cid y Yuffie en camino a la escuela. Generalmente, Cloud y Tifa solían acompañarlos, pero entre esos dos había surgido un problema y desde entonces se habían vuelto un tanto distantes, incuso con sus amigos.

De Cloud no le sorprendía, pero en Tifa era un tanto desconcertante.

Cid tampoco había vuelto a hablar con Tifa desde su pequeño malentendido en el pasillo, pero a este parecía no importarle. Y, sabiendo que era mejor no tocar el tema, Barret trataba de hallar otros temas de conversación con sus amigos. Afortunadamente, eso no era ningún problema y las conversaciones siempre fluían por si solas.

-Ese tonto….como si ya no tuviera suficientes deudas con Don Cornelio y ese tipo de LUQNE. – respondió Cid mientras tiraba la colilla de su cigarro a el piso y la apagaba restregándola con su zapato. Luego de un momento de silencio, se encogió en hombros y añadió:-Pero, ese no es nuestro problema, así que…! Apostemos 100 Gil a favor de Dissidia ¡-

-¡Si, los apoyo chicos! Pero, ¿por qué mejor no apostamos 1000 y nos repartimos las ganancias?-dijo Yuffie dando un salto de alegría. Cid Y Barret se detuvieron y la miraron con amargura.

-Eres una descarda, Yuffie. No creas que caeremos en esa trampa de nuevo…-dijo Barret , negando con la cabeza.

-¡Y no pongas esa cara de inocente, pequeña embustera, que no hemos olvidado esos 3000 gil que nos debes… !- dijo Cid mientras Yuffie arqueaba las cejas como si no supiera de que la acusaban sus amigos .

Todo ocurrio en un aburrido día del verano pasado, en el que los tres no tenían nada mejor que hacer y habían decidido ir a el casino "Gold Saucer". Allí, Yuffie los había convencido de juntar todas las ganancias , prometiéndoles de que las repartirían equitativamente.

Al final del día, habían reunido más de 9000 Gil entre los tres. Yuffie había guardado rápidamente el gil en su bolsa antes de que los dos chicos pudieran si quiera admirarlo. Luego Yuffie había salido corriendo del casino mientras gritaba a Barret y a Cid que luego pasaría a sus casas a dejarles su parte del botín.

Un botín que, obviamente nunca llego.

¿Y en que se gasto Yuffie todo el dinero? No había más que mirar a su cuarto repleto de materia de primera calidad para saber la respuesta. Esto no lo había confesado ni a Cid ni a Barret, y prefiriendo que siguieran sin saberlo, Yuffie se encogió en hombros y decido cambiar de tema.

Los dos muchachos, sabiendo que lo más probable era que Yuffie ya se hubiera gastado el Gil en tonterías, no le reclamaron. Aunque lo hubieran hecho, de nada habría servido, ya que el tema de los casino y el dinero quedo completamente olvidado cuando dieron vuelta al final de calle y un extraño chico de ojos verdes y pelo dorado se les acerco con una sonrisa en los labios que por un momento les recordó a su compañero de clase Kefka Palazzo. Pero no era posible que fuese el, por más que se parecieran físicamente, ya que aquel chico rubio era extremadamente amable y cordial, algo que Cid solía llamar como " amaneramientos" y que eran el opuesto a la personalida tipica de Kefka.

-Si ese tipo se acerca a mi , lo mandare a el hospital .Esta bajo advertencia- dijo Cid - Ha de ser un pobre diablo que salió del manicomio o algo así, mejor ya vámonos antes de que…-

-Oigan dama y caballeros, ¿saben qué? – Empezó el chico rubio cerrándoles el paso –Estoy de un humor tan afable que les regalare esto : 30000 Gil. Anden, tómenlo sin pena, de todas formas tengo mucho más en mi casa. Bueno, creo que era mi casa, pero tal vez era de ese tipo llamado Kuja o, ¿era de Terra?…. Esperen, ¿dónde estoy, que estoy haciendo, quienes son ustedes? ¿Son mis padres? Y de ser así, ¿por que tengo dos papás y una mamá? ¡Eso es muy raro, pero por mí no hay problema!

-¡Yuffie, aléjate de él, ese tipo esta mas chiflado que una cabra y podría ser peligroso!- advirtió Barret mientras él y Cid se disponían a proteger a su amiga. Yuffie decidió que sus amigos podían tener razón y se alejo, no sin antes aceptar los 3000 Gil.

"_Kefka,Kefka,Kefka…mas te vale dejar de hacer el idiota a no ser que quieras que estor tipos te muelan palos…." Dijo una voz dentro de la cabeza de Kefka_

"_Eh, quien me está hablando? ¿Eres tú, Shinryu? ¡Hola!"Respondió Kefka en su mente._

"_¿Qué? No, idiota, no soy ese dragon. Yo soy tu."_

"_¿No querrás decir que eres "yo"?. Porque no es por nada, pero "yo" se oye mejor que "tu". O si quieres otro nombre, que te parece si te llamo….Bob ¡si, ése es un gran nombre…"_

"_Llámame como quieras." Respondió indiferente la voz en su cabeza._

"_Ok. Oye, Bob, ¿te puedo preguntar algo? ¿Por qué están tan enojados conmigo la chica ninja ,el oso y el fumarolas?"_

"_Porque yo estaba siendo muy amable con ellos cuando nos interrumpiste con tus estupideces. Pero no hay que discutir en este momento, lo que debemos hacer ahora es irnos corriendo antes de que Cid cumpla su amenaza de mandarnos al hospital. Es más, déjamelo a mí, yo me encargo. "_

-Bueno, queridos amigos- dijo Kefka, recuperando su tono amble y cortes – Fue un gusto conocerlos, pero me temo que es hora de que me retire. ¡Hasta la vista!...Y díganle a Nubecita que su cabello parece un trasero de chocobo!-

Dicho esto , y dejando tanto a Yuffie, Barret y Cid muy confundidos, Kefka se marcho.

"_¿Que fue eso? Te dije que yo me encargaba, y tu lo arruinaste todo con tus ocurrencias" reclamo Bob a Kefka._

"_!Oh, relájate, fue una broma inocente! ¡De todas formas este es mi cuerpo ¡Por cierto , cuando estemos con Terra, yo seré quien este al mando y tú serás la molesta voz en la cabeza, ¿vale?"_

"_!Ni hablar! Tú no tienes tacto con las mujeres y de seguro que la espantas y nunca nos vuelve a hablar. ¡Además, fui yo quien la conquisto con mis elegantes palabras y modales. Tu no hicistes nada, solo te encargaste de arruinar toda su casa!"_

"_Cállate, y no "arruine su casa". La decore, que es muy distinto…."_

Kefka siguió hablando consigo mismo durante todo el trayecto hacia la escuela, el cual recorría casi inconscientemente. Llamo la atención de unos cuantos peatones que se encontraba por la calles, pero se olvidaron de él y regresaron a sus asuntos y trabajos cotidianos. Un niño de no mas de cinco años lo señalo y pregunto a su madre con quien estaba hablando ese tipo de pelo rubio y ojos verdes.

"Ignoralo, cariño" respondió la madre " ha de ser un loco que se escapo del manicomio"

* * *

Mateus, acompañado de Leon, Ultimecia y Seymour no podían creer la insolencia de Kefka . Hace poco menos de una semana se habían odiado a muerte y ahora Kefka los estaba saludando y preguntándoles como les iba en ese hermoso día. Casi no lo habían reconocido al inicio, pero Mateus no hubiera llegado a ser presidente del comité si fuera tan fácil de engañar.

"_Bob, ¿te das cuenta que estamos saludando a los tipos que más nos odian en toda la academia, verdad? Y me llamas a mi idiota…."_

"_No, te equivocas, te odian a ti. A mí no me conocen. Mira, mejor quédate en silencio (o al menos no hables tanto….) y observa como las palabras son más poderosas que la espada"_

"_Eso fue lo mismo que dijo el profesor Golbez cuando nos platico la historia de un sabio samurái. Lo malo, es que el samurái acabo muerto y cortado en mil pedazos….! Que gran final, me gusto mucho!"_

-¿Mateus, quieres que saque a este imbécil de tu vista y lo meta al basurero?- pregunto Leon mientras crujía los nudillos.

-Pensé que nuca lo dirías, Leon. Pero antes de que lo eches a la basura, asegúrate de darle una lección por su descaro-

Leon asintió en silencio y se acerco a Kefka dispuesto a darle un golpe en el estomago.

-Pero, caballero, no hay que recurrir a la violencia. Somos personas civilizadas y educadas- dijo Kefka . Leon se quedo perplejo de la sorpresa, lo cual no ocurría muy seguido. Pero era imposible no sentirse desconcertado al escuchar a él lunático bufón de la escuela hablar con tanta elocuencia.

-No te dejes engañar, León- le dijo Mateus ligeramente asombrado - ese pobre diablo trata de confundirte-

-¿Confundirlo? ¡Que, va, mi respetado líder estudiantil! Yo jamás haría tan despreciable acto de cobardía, y mucho menos ante la autoridad escolar máxima. Pero si considera que los he insultado a usted y sus colegas, me disculpo de todo corazón- dijo Kefka moviendo a Leon a un lado y haciendo una reverencia ante Mateus , Seymour y Ultimecia.

"!_Maldita sea, Bob! Cuando me dijiste que me mostrarías que las palabras eran más poderosas que los cuchillos o eso, pensé que iba a patearles el trasero, no a besárselos" comento muy enojado Kefka ._

"_La violencia no arregla nada. ¿Y para que quieres de enemigos a los líderes de la escuela?" respondió Bob mientras veía que los miembros del comité estudiantil lo miraban con desconfianza._

"_La pregunta real es: ¿Para que los querría tener de amigos? ¡Son estúpidos, malvados, crueles, egocéntricos y tienen unos peinados E-S-P-A-N-T-O-S-O-S"_

"_Puede que tengas razón" concordó Bob mientras Mateus chasqueaba los dedos y ordenaba a Leon alejara a Kefka de ellos "Pero creo que en ese caso, es mejor que les seamos indiferentes"_

"_Jajajaja , Bob eres tan inocente que rayas en lo estúpido. Maty y la patrulla de locos nos ODIAN, y no importa que tan educados seamos o que tantos halagos les demos, ellos no cambiaran su opinión de nosotros" sentencio Kefka mientras recibió un golpe en el ojo de parte de Leon y era arrojado a el contenedor de basura "Ellos nunca lo….! Hey, mira alguien tiro una Choco –Poción casi llena! Vamos a tomárnosla!-_

En ese instante y sin que Bob pudiera evitarlo, Kefka paso a ser el que estaba al mando.

* * *

En el edificio Norte de la Academia Dissidia, mientras los camiones que llevaban a los Chocobos se estacionaban y los alumnos trataban de ganar un buen espacio para observar el espectáculo, el profesor Garland hablaba con el Director Chaos y la directora Cosmos.

Tal vez si no hubiera estado tan ocupado quejándose con los directores de su insistente repudio a los alumnos de Underground y de lo peligrosa que se le hacia la directora Shanttototo y hubiera puesto más atención a sus alumnos,Garland hubiera notado las grandes señales que advertían un inevitable desastre.

* * *

**AN: !HOLA A TODOS!**

**Bueno, pues aqui les dejo este capitulo nuevo. Se podria decir que faltan como maximo unos ocho capitulos para que la historia llegue a su fin , pero tratare de atar todos los cabos sueltos y dar unos cuantos giros de tuerca .**

**!Gracias a todos por sus reviews y su apoyo . En verdad hacen que escribir esta historia sea lo triple de agradable :D !**

**Especialmente doy las gracias a Tasha la Kender, que acepto ser mi Beta Reader me dio muchas ideas para este capitulo !Gracias por toda la ayuda,eres genial!**

**Bueno,sin mas por el momento,me despido. Ahi si pueden dejen un review o su opinion XD**


	19. Chocobos

Fue Firion , quien caminaba tranquilamente por la escuela con dirección a el edificio norte, quien encontró a Kefka tomando la choco poción en el bote de basura. Era muy temprano y el payaso ya había conseguido problemas… realmente que Kefka era todo un caso.

-Kefka, de nuevo Mateus te metió al contenedor de basura?-

-No, solamente me invito a tomar el té y de paso me presento a su familia – respondió Kefka sarcásticamente señalando los desperdicios en los que ya hacia recostado - Su madre puede ser esta peluca. Tiene el mismo color de cabello que su hijo, no lo crees?-

-…Veo que te encuentras bien después de todo – dijo Firion con una ligera sonrisa – Ven, te ayudo a salir de allí-

-Aw, mi príncipe azul, Floriciento – dijo Kefka bromeando, pero aceptando la ayuda de todas formas. El olor de la basura le estaba dando asco, pero más que nada la choco poción le habían causado unas ganas terribles de ir al baño y "regar las margaritas". Tal vez debería ir a regar las flores en la jardinera de Firion, pero no creía que eso le hiciera mucha gracia a su compañero.

No era que le importase, pero mejor ya lo guardaría para otra ocasión

-Bien, ahora que ya estas fuera puedes seguir tu camino. Maldito Mateus, mira como te ha dejado la ropa. No puedo creer que haga eso sin siquiera una buena razón o provocación… – mascullo Firion indignado.

-Este…bueno, digamos que tal vez el idiota de Bob se pasó de listo con ellos. Y ya ves como son de sentiditos Maty y la patrulla de locos. Wow Bob, gran trabajo, me haces quedar como un idiota. Pero ha valido la pena, al menos ya les arruine la mañana! O cinco minutos de ella, algo así….en fin, como sea, ¿vamos al inodoro, Si? ¡Que ,oh Shiva, tengo como dos galones en la reserva de evacuación!-

Kefka salió disparado, corriendo hacia el baño con las manos alrededor de su estomago y chillando sobre lo cerca que estaba de mojar los pantalones, y de que si así pasaba, Maty tendría que pagarle una cuenta de la tintorería. Firion no había comprendido nada de lo que Kefka había dicho, pero decidió seguirlo.

Solo los Aeons sabían en que peligros se podía meter Kefka , en especial en ese estado más loco de lo normal en que se encontraba esa mañana. O tal vez ese era su comportamiento normal y Firion solamente nunca se había dado cuenta….

Como fuese, lo acompañaría. Ese día, por lo menos, no convenía hacer enojar a Mateus. Firion sabía perfectamente que ya había suficiente tensión entre los directores de las escuelas como para darse el lujo de que también se formar entre los estudiantes.

Otra cosa que ocurrió, pero que Kefka no se percato debido a su agonizante vejiga, fue que Bob se había silenciado. Y no volvería a hablar hasta que todo se fuse al demonio, lo cual ocurriría en menos de unas dos horas…

* * *

Antes de que Kuja llegara al baño de hombres, se metió por equivocación al de mujeres. Allí no encontró nadie, porque aun no habían llegado muchos estudiantes a la escuela.

-¡Que mala suerte!- se quejo, saliendo del baño y dirigiéndose al correcto. Ya iba a abrir la puerta cuando noto una pequeña hielera colocada en el piso, al lado de una mesa con varios vasos de plástico.

-¿Y eso que es? – se pregunto curioso, acercándose para descubrirlo. Retiro la tapa de la hielera con su pie . Dentro, había un extraño líquido amarillento.-¡Oh, ya veo, ha de ser un inodoro móvil ¡- razono, elevando una mano al aire -¡ Malditos deportistas, si que tienen su lujos!-

Cumplió entonces con el llamado de la naturaleza y justo cuando había terminado, llego Firon corriendo.

-¡Hola de nuevo, florero!- lo saludo sonriente -¿Ya viste este urinal móvil? Es genial, déjame decirte, me ahorran la necesidad de meterme a eso baños tan asquerosos que tenemos, llenos de papeles en los techos y mensajes buenísimos escritos en las paredes….-

-Pero eso no es un urinal móvil, es una hilera llena de bebida energetizante para los jugadores- respondió Firion, mirando con asco el liquido ahora mas amarillento. Si de por si la bebida energetizante tenia fama de ser asquerosa, ahora con el pequeño aditivo que le habia agregado Kefka...

-Oh- dijo Kefka, rascándose la cabeza –Bueno, será mejor que no lo tomes por mucha sed que tengas, a no ser que quieras un licuado de orina fresco bajo en calorías….!Wuahha! creo que le ofreceré una vaso a Maty.!O mejor aún, si el gana la carrera, lo bañamos con esto! ¿Qué te parece?

-Claro que no, eso sería… – empezó Frion, pero luego reconsidero – Mmm, tal vez y no sea tan mala idea-

Para ser tan excéntrico, Firion debía admitir que Kefka tenía planes brillantes, un poco extraños, pero brillantes a su loca manera. Pasaron el resto de la manana juntos hasta que llego el momento en que Kefka debía irse a preparar para la carrera de Chocobos.

¿Chocobos? ¿Carrera? ¿Qué demonios? Kefka no sabía por qué, en el nombre del magicteck, el debía concursar en esa estupidez.

Pero no le molestaba. Podría divertirse, hacerse amigo del chocobo, y de paso lucirse y presumir su victoria con Terra y , si su amigo se encontraba de humor, hasta lo celebraría con Kuja.

Al recordar a sus dos amigos, se dio cuenta de que no los había visto desde…..no lo recordaba exactamente, parecía ser ya mucho tiempo

Si, si, el chico flor era agradable y todo eso, pero … ¿Donde estaban sus buenos amigos Terra y Kuja?

* * *

Ambos, tanto Terra como Kuja, efectivamente no estaban en Dissdia. Y no por voluntad propia.

Al descubrir que Kefka se había escapado de casa de Terra, los dos habían salido directamente a su búsqueda.

-Vaya, excelente trabajo Tierra. Sabía que podía confiarte a Kefka por una mísera noche sin que le pasase nada. Me asombra tu capacidad- le espetaba una y otra vez sarcásticamente Kuja a la pobre de Terra, quien ya se sentía lo suficientemente culpable sin que el chico de pelo color plata se lo estuviese recordando.

Lo más lejos que llegaron fue a la esquina de la calle Esper, casi con intersección con la calle Midgar. No pudieron avanzar ni un paso mas porque, ya fuese por mala suerte o simple coincidencia, sus caminos se cruzaron con los de unos estudiantes de Underground. Tres, para ser más exacto

Uno de ellos, era Freya, amiga de Zidane. Kuja la reconoció un poco, pero no lo suficiente como para poder ser consciente de quien era al cien por ciento.

Se encontraban ellos guardando varias cosas dentro de un saco. Algo que parecían armas, si Kuja no había visto mal.

Al darse cuenta que podían correr peligro, Kuja detuvo rápidamente a Terra y se oculto junto con ella en un callejón cercano.

-¿Qué ocurre?-

-Shhh, cállate, tonta- le ordeno Kuja en voz baja. Asomó un poco menos de la mitad de su rostro hacia la calle y siguió observando a los alumnos de Underground, quienes comenzaron a hablar.

Por su tono de voz, parecían estar sumamente nerviosos.

- Hay que darnos prisa- apuro Freya a sus otros dos compañeros. Uno era Kimahri, mientras el otro no se dejaba ver bien. Pero al parecer, era mujer. – ese maldito juego ya va a comenzar y hay que llevar esto a nuestro amigos antes de que sea demasiado tarde-

-Freya, yo….no puedo hacer esto. No hay por qué reaccionar así, se que los alumnos nos Dissidia nos han tratado mal, pero….-

-No se trata acerca de rencores o de cómo nos hayan tratado. Ya has escuchado a la directora. Esa escuela se trae algo entre manos y si no damos nosotros el primer paso, les estaríamos dando ventaja. Además, no hay de qué preocuparse, Aeris, estas armas son producto que Gilgamesh nos consiguió, lo que es garantía de que son una porquería, tan letales como un matamoscas. Solo les daremos un buen susto a eso bastardos, nos iremos y todo acabara, te lo prometo- respondió Freya tranquilamente.

Kuja no podia creer ni comprender lo que estaba escuchando. ¿Pero que planeaban hacer esos maniáticos? ¿Armas? Por lo visto, habían mandado al carajo el juego y la sana competencia para dar paso a la violencia.

¡Esos vándalos pobretones, eran todos iguales!

-¡Malditos engendros!- jadeo Kuja enojado, sin darse cuenta que por un segundo, había sonado muy similar a el profesor Garland. Terra se acerco para ver que ocurría, a pesar de la negativa de Kuja.

-¿Qué ocurre, Kuja? ¡Quiero saber!-

-¡Nada que te importe, y ahora cállate antes de que uno de esos tres te vea!-

-¿Tres? Si yo solo veo dos!-

-Agg, aparte de boba, ciega. Estas llenas de cualidades, Tierra. Claro que son tres..- reclamo Kuja, pero se llevó la desagradable sorpresa de que efectivamente solo había dos. Solo estaban las chicas Freya y Aeris.

Kimahri se había ausentado. Se había evaporado como vapor en una olla caliente.

Pero en realidad, se encontraba atrás de Kuja y Terra. Y antes de que alguno de los dos pudiera gritar o siquiera darse cuenta de que los había atrapado espiándolos a él y sus dos amigas, Kimahri los noqueo con un simple golpe en sus nucas.

Esos espías de Dissidia no irían a ninguna parte esa mañana...

* * *

La carrera de Chocobos iba a comenzar en cinco minutos. A Kefka la había tocado conducir un chocobo dorado que nombro "Choco".

-¡Hola, mi nombre es Kefka, un gusto conocerte…-

Choco se le quedo mirando y después le dio un picotazo en la cabeza. A Kefka le dolió de aquí al cielo, pero no se molesto.

-Wihi, creo que te caigo bien…- dijo con los ojos llorosos y agarrándose la palpitante herida con una mano. A su lado, Mateus lo veía despectivamente. Su chocobo, un hermoso ejemplar negro , ya hacia esperando el inicio de la carrea, con un aire igual de engreído que el de su jinete.

-Los animales siempre se entenderán con otros animales- se burlo de Kefka, mientras ocupaba su lugar en el chocobo.

-Ya lo creo, por que no veo otra forma en que tu padre y tu madre se hayan casado – le regresó Kefka de inmediato. Mateus lo fulminó con la mirada y lo ignoro. No iba a dejar que el payaso adicto lo distrajera.

Sonó la campana que anunciaba el primer aviso a antes del inicio definitivo de la carrera. Kefka ya estaba sobre su chocobo, listo para patearle el trasero a Mateus en la carrera (aunque eso era algo ridículo, tomando en cuenta que ambos competían por la misma escuela).

-Bueno Choco, vamos a demostrarles como se patean traseros plumíferos y de carne y hueso , ¿ vale? –

El chocobo torció el cuello y le dio a Kefka otro picotazo

-¡Auch! Wihihi, tomare eso como un si…- dijo Kefka adolorido mientras la campana de salida sonaba.

"_Oh si, ahora si ya viene lo emocionante ¿no te parece Bob?"_ dijo Kefka en su mente a su amigo metal.

Pero Bob no respondió. Había enmudecido por completo.

* * *

**Una Disculpa por el gran tiempo que me tomo actualizar. Bueno,espero que este capitulo sea de su agrado.**

**!Tambien agradezco a :VerumLucis, akane-nissan,Tasha La Kender, Waild y Dehn por sus reviews!**

**Me gustaria saber que opinan de este capitulo. !Gracias a todos por leer!**


End file.
